Capture my Heart
by kagomeuchiha057
Summary: Having met years earlier, Eren grew unrequited feelings for Levi. With time, they find themselves living together after the Shiganshina attack, but their relationship is nothing short of complicated. As time passes by and Eren joins the military, Levi moves on in life, but how will he feel when Eren returns as a titan shifter and joins Levi in the Survey Corps? (Yaoi)
1. Getting along

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan.

I've always wondered what would happen if Levi had met Eren earlier than in the manga/anime and then met again later on with Eren as a titan shifter. This is the result of that. There likely is spoilers. For plot purposes, Levi will have connections to Mikasa's father which makes sense that he'd sometimes visit. I doubt many people will read this story since au's are popular, but I felt like doing this for fun, so thank you to the people who read it. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Pairing**: **Eren/Levi**, if you **don't like than don't read it**. (Not sure who will top)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Spoilers and future chapters will have some sexual themes, some violence, and coarse language.

**Note**: This chapter is mostly a prologue to see how the two met and acted with each other, so nothing sexual happens yet since Eren is a kid, but it will in later chapters. Just in case you're wondering.

**Chapter 1**

_Getting along_

Eren sighed as he stared up at the bright cerulean sky and watched how the white wisps of clouds slowly drifted along the blue canvas. The calming breeze was pleasant as it gently made the grass around him sway and dance under the bright sun.

However, Eren didn't pay much attention to his peaceful surroundings. Just a few days ago, Mikasa had moved in with his family after her parent's death. It was a stressful time for everyone so Eren had wandered off to the farmlands within wall Maria to be alone with his thoughts.

Eren knew his family would be worried, but he needed time to himself. Well that is if _he_ didn't come look for him. No doubt _he_ would come to visit Mikasa after what had happened.

Eren twitched lightly when he heard someone languidly walking towards where he was sitting in the field, not even trying to conceal their footsteps. He had no doubt of who it was. There wouldn't be anyone else who would come out to look for him at this time.

"What are you doing, brat?" At the smooth voice and slightly insulting tone, Eren slowly turned from his sitting position to look up at Levi.

Levi had donned on a civilian outfit, no doubt that he didn't feel threatened enough out in the farmlands to have to wear his gear. As the breeze wafted by them, Levi's signature white cravat moved along with the wind; a cloth he wore around his neck even in his civilian clothing. Some strands of his raven black hair moved along with the breeze as Levi stared down at Eren. There was a small frown over Levi's face as he glanced around the field briefly before settling back on Eren's smaller form once again.

"Reminiscing." Eren answered with a small smile as he watched Levi walk over beside him and sit down with him.

There was a comfortable silence between them as Levi calmly looked out into the wide field.

Eren had known Levi for a little while, though they never talked much. Levi had connections with Mikasa's father so Levi would sometimes visit with her family, which resulted in being introduced to Eren when Eren's father brought Levi over one time. Levi wasn't a very talkative person from what Eren could tell when there was nothing important to be said. However, Eren enjoyed that part of Levi. It was calming and was a trait that many others lacked. Despite not really knowing Levi, Eren was sure that the man wasn't half as bad as everyone thought.

"It seems so peaceful out here." Levi murmured as he watched a small brown rabbit grazing out in the distance of the field.

"What's it like outside of the walls?" Eren suddenly asked, looking intently up at Levi with curiosity etched in his wide teal eyes.

Levi seemed to examine Eren's face, almost as if Levi suspected a hidden meaning to those words.

"…It has fields like this one, except larger." Levi said, gesturing with his eyes to the relatively small field they currently were sitting on.

"What else?" Eren asked.

"There's a forest of giant tree's that are taller than titans." Levi said, looking back at Eren.

At the mention of titans, Eren looked excitedly up at Levi.

"What's it like to kill titans?" Eren asked with a small smile of awe.

"Brat, why do you want to know?" Levi questioned, staring suspiciously at Eren.

"I want to join the military when I'm older so that I can fight titans. Don't tell my mom and dad though, they wouldn't agree." Eren explained as he looked out in the distance and stared up at the wall.

"If you join the Survey Corps, you're going to have to be prepared to die." Levi said bluntly, watching Eren with a serious expression.

"I know that." Eren muttered as his smile vanished and was replaced by a defiant smirk.

"Killing titans is something everyone should do. We'll finally take back what was ours to begin with. I don't understand why people are okay living in these caged walls." Eren said as he turned to look up at Levi.

"You're amazing for what you do." Eren complimented with awe as Levi seemed a little startled at the statement.

Instead of replying, Levi fluidly stood up from the grass and stared down at Eren with a small frown.

"Come on, brat. You're parents asked me to find you." Levi said as Eren sighed.

"Alright." Eren agreed as he also stood up and looked up at the taller guy that wasn't actually tall when compared to other guys.

"What?" Levi asked as Eren continued to stare up at him.

"You're kind of short for a soldier." Eren mussed which resulted in a light jab to the gut from said soldier.

"Shut it, brat. Come on." Levi said irritably as he started walking away from Eren and back towards the housing area.

Eren winced lightly from the jab but the pain wasn't that bad and went away not long after it was received. Once he fully recovered from the hit, he quickly jogged up to Levi before he walked in stride with him. Eren was glad Levi hadn't hit him hard, since if Levi had actually tried than there was no doubt that Eren would be in a lot more pain.

"Huh? What?" Eren asked as he noticed Levi had said something while he wasn't paying attention.

Levi didn't say anything else as he ignored Eren and continued walking at a steady pace, but Eren wasn't deterred.

"What did you say?" Eren asked as he leaned forward a little to peer at Levi's face as they walked along the dirt path.

"I'm still taller than you." Levi said with a glare that only made Eren smile brightly.

"I'm still growing, so say that again in a couple years." Eren teased lightly and moved a little away from Levi in case anymore jabs were thrown at him, but luckily none came.

"You're still a kid, how old are you?" Levi asked as he looked at Eren questioningly.

"I'm 9." Eren confessed with a slight frown; not liking how slow it was for him to be old enough to join the military.

"Yet you think you can kill titans? Is that the way you really want to go?" Levi asked seriously as he looked down at Eren.

"I'm not going to live in a cage! I want to kill titans and go outside these walls." Eren declared while pointing at wall Maria that bordered the lands all around.

"You should spend time with your family now, while you still can." Levi advised, his frown softening just a bit.

Eren looked up at Levi with questioning eyes as Levi placed his hand on Eren's shoulder for just a few seconds before moving away. Eren felt tingles of surprise from that unexpected touch and couldn't help but gulp lightly from his own sudden unexpected nervousness.

"Outside these walls, you don't know what will happen. Or if the walls will even last for as long as they have." Levi said as he turned away from Eren to take a glance at the wall.

"It's been 99 years that wall Maria stood against the titans outside of it." Levi murmured as they reached the housing areas.

Eren stayed quiet and followed after Levi as they walked through the bustling streets that were filled with people chattering of the day's events. It was calm, but Eren couldn't stop that underlying instinct that this peace wouldn't last as long as the people thought. Eren agreed with Levi's words and it only made him feel closer to Levi after knowing that Levi shared his thoughts. He didn't really know Levi's past, but he knew how the present Levi was and that was enough to know that he would get along with the soldier, or at least, hopefully. Levi did seem a bit blunt and somehow managed to bring insults into conversations, but Eren was sure he could get used to that.

The minute they came upon Eren's house was when Eren started lagging behind Levi as the soldier reached his hand out to open the wooden door.

"What is it?" Levi asked as he paused, staring down at Eren with a small frown.

"Uh, nothing." Eren quickly said with a small fake smile.

"Hm." With the way Levi looked at him, it was obvious that Levi saw through the lie.

However, Levi said nothing and opened the unlocked door and entered the house with Eren slowly following after. The small but cozy house was warmly lit with the fireplace and the smell of cooking food wafted into the air. It was a comforting scene, but Eren couldn't enjoy it as the minute his mother saw him, she started the lecture.

"Eren! Where have you been all morning? We were worried and you didn't tell anyone anything. I don't want you going into the farmlands alone after what just happened." His mother lectured sternly but the slight panic and worry in her eyes made Eren feel a little guilty.

It was just a few days after the incident with Mikasa's family, it was understandable why his mother didn't want him to go out to the farmlands since it was the area where the accident occurred.

"Well, I better get going." Levi muttered; interrupting the conversation as his eyes drifted to the blank expression Mikasa wore as she sat on the couch.

"Oh! You just arrived not long ago, please stay for dinner. I'm sure Mikasa would appreciate a familiar face." Eren's mother suggested as Levi looked at Mikasa uncertainly.

"I may have known her parents, but she kept her distance from me whenever I would visit." Levi confessed with a lower tone that was almost unnoticeable to everyone.

However, Eren picked up on it.

'Is he trying to think of Mikasa's feelings? He may have an indifferent expression, but it almost seems like a mask of his own feelings…' Eren thought curiously as he watched how Levi's face seemed just a tad paler than before, almost as if he was uncomfortable with the situation.

Maybe Eren was just looking too much into things. He didn't know what to say to what he noticed so he kept quiet and didn't mention anything.

"I only took a detour to this town when I heard word of what happened. I am still needed out field with the Survey Corps. I have to return soon." Levi explained as he picked up a bag by the door.

With just a glance and Eren could see the signature green coat with the Survey Corps logo on the back. It didn't take much imagination to know that Levi had his 3D maneuver gear in the fair sized bag as well as his uniform.

'Why didn't he just keep on his uniform if he was going to be here for such a short time?' Eren thought in wonder as Levi took his bag and went to the bathroom to change.

Within a minute and Levi had put on his gear and changed into his uniform; still wearing his white cravat around his neck as he had worn it in his civilian clothing. With his usual attire on, Levi looked nicer in Eren's opinion.

"Make sure to visit whenever you can. It's nice to talk normally every now and then, alright?" Eren's mother said with warm eyes.

"I'll try." Levi said with a small nod before he turned to leave the house.

"Ah! _Wait_, I'll walk with you to the walls." Eren quickly offered; ducking away from his mother and quickly exiting the house with Levi.

"Don't be long!" Eren's mother called after them; knowing that Eren disliked staying indoors and preferred to be outside.

It was slowly turning into a chilly evening; the sun slowly dipping down and casting the skies around it in a warm yellowish orange glow.

"How come you took off your gear and changed clothes? You didn't stay long." Eren asked as he watched how the evening sun cast an ethereal looking glow on Levi's face.

The lighting made Levi's fair features stand out and accentuated his sharp grayish colored eyes.

The sight made Eren lose track of what he had just asked, but Levi quickly snapped him out of it with his smooth voice.

"I didn't know where I'd have to go to find you and I didn't want to dirty my uniform to do it." Levi answered as they walked through the back streets to go through a shortcut to wall Maria.

"What if there were attackers in the farmlands?" Eren asked as he tried to ask all his questions before Levi left to go beyond wall Maria.

"Brat, I can handle that without my gear." Levi quipped as he looked at Eren with a small frown.

"That's really cool." Eren complimented but paused when Levi suddenly stopped walking.

"Look, I don't need your compliments. Go bug someone else, brat." Levi ordered before he turned and started walking off.

Eren watched as Levi left, feeling slightly dejected but still in awe. Levi really was a full-fledged soldier and wasn't like the guards in Maria's town. The guards simply wasted their time drinking, but Levi risked his life going beyond the walls. That was what Eren wanted to do and he was grateful that Levi already did.

"I think we'll get along." Eren spoke aloud as he watched Levi go out of sight.

_7 months later_

Eren sighed as he tiredly ate his breakfast on the wooden table in the kitchen with Mikasa sitting opposite to him while she also ate.

Their father was out on another trip and their mother was getting ready to go shopping in the town, which meant leaving Mikasa and him alone. It wasn't that he didn't like Mikasa, it was just that she didn't talk much. He liked to have conversations about various things, mostly about beyond the walls, however Mikasa seemed to not like the idea.

"Eren, don't forget to be polite." His mother reminded him as she put her shoes on.

"Polite for what?" He asked as he placed his fork down on his empty plate with a small clink.

"You already forgot?" His mother asked, sounding exasperated.

Eren stared at her in confusion before he turned to Mikasa only to see that she also seemed to know exactly what this was about. Had he not been fully awake when they told him? He had no idea what they were insinuating.

"Levi is stopping by soon and he said he'd stay for lunch this time. That's why I'm going shopping. Eren you really need to pay more attention." His mother chided as he looked at her in shock.

"That was _today?_" Eren asked incredulously.

"I'll be back in a bit." His mother sighed as she opened the door and left after she quietly shut the door.

Well, it turned out the day wasn't going to be boring after all. From their last meeting, Eren had grown a liking towards the soldier despite the fact that it didn't seem reciprocated. Either way, Eren was happy that Levi would be visiting. It had been 7 months from their last meeting and Eren wanted to know if Levi still looked the same as he had before.

'Maybe he cut his hair… Or didn't shave? Does he even shave? Will he look the same? Did he get taller?' As Eren mussed different ideas of how Levi would look, he failed to notice when Mikasa left the room. However, when she came back and put a mop in his hand, he snapped out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing, Mikasa?" Eren asked as he held the mop in hand, staring at her in confusion.

"Levi likes clean things." She said as she placed a few cleaning supplies on the wooden table.

"Why do I need to know that?" Eren asked, before he realized where she was leading this into.

"Aren't you going to clean? I know you like Levi so I'll help you." Mikasa said as she grabbed a wash cloth.

"_I-I_ like him as a friend." Eren quickly clarified with a light pink blush.

"I didn't say anything." She said with a small glance at him as if she just realized the meaning to his words.

Eren gulped in his embarrassment before he quickly took some of the cleaning supplies, starting the tedious task of cleaning the front entrance and table, while Mikasa cleaned the floor and kitchen. It didn't take long before they finished. Luckily the house wasn't that big.

As Eren collapsed on the plush couch in exhaustion, a knock on the door meant that Levi was there already.

"I'll get it." Eren announced as Mikasa put away the cleaning supplies.

Eren slowly walked over to the front entrance and opened the door before he moved aside to let Levi enter the cozy house.

Levi looked exactly the same as he did when he left. He was even wearing his uniform and gear as last time, but Eren still thought Levi looked good in the pristine uniform.

"Good morning." Eren greeted with a small smile.

"Hm." Levi seemed to be observing the house as he looked around for a few seconds before he made a small appreciable click with his tongue.

Eren sighed in relief that the last minute cleaning had gone well. He was glad Mikasa had told him about Levi's preference. If she hadn't, well, Eren didn't really know what would have happened but he was just glad it hadn't.

"You got taller." Levi noted as he stood in front of Eren.

"Oh, I did." Eren said with a small smile as if he just noticed the slightly shortened height difference.

As Eren avidly started to talk to Levi, Mikasa stayed silent as she observed the two from the couch. It seemed she had just noticed something.

"What's like to be part of the Survey Corps?" Eren asked since he was excited to talk to someone who had similar view points as himself.

"Is that all you want to talk to me about?" Levi asked bluntly as he looked at Eren.

"What's wrong with that?" Eren asked.

"It reminds me of Hanji." Levi explained.

"Hanji?" Eren repeated the unfamiliar name before he frowned lightly.

There wasn't anything really to talk about, or at least anything Eren could think of. He struggled to think of something different to say, but nothing really stood out.

"Um… There's nice weather outside today." Eren pointed out the obvious.

Levi gave a small amused smirk at Eren's attempt before he returned to his small frown and took off his gear. He placed his gear by the front entrance, although he kept his uniform on. Once he finished, he went and joined Mikasa on the couch, but he kept a fair gap between Mikasa and him. It seemed Levi had been honest when he had said last time that him and Mikasa didn't really know each other or at least didn't get along with each other well.

Deciding to make things a little less awkward, Eren sat in the space between Mikasa and Levi on the couch. With the small space that he had, he ended up having to have one of his legs pressed up against one of Levi's. His shoulders brushing against one of both of their shoulders which only made Eren embarrassed with the change of situation. It was too late now to just get up and sit at the table, so Eren tried to bite back his blush as he tried not to move so he didn't have to rub against Levi's leg and shoulder. His body heated up from the situation and he was eager for anything to allow him to get out of it.

It seemed he had only made things much more awkward than it had originally been, but luckily his mother helped him out of the situation when she opened the front door. She was awkwardly carrying a large bag full of food into the house.

Quickly getting off the couch, Eren grabbed the bag his mother was holding and carefully brought it to the table. He was eager to stay away from sitting with Levi. It had made him nervous and his mother noted on that, but he brushed off the question. He didn't want to be put in that kind of situation again anytime soon.

"I'll help you." Eren said as his mother stared at him oddly, which was likely because Eren never offered to help cook.

Making lunch went by surprisingly fast and it was done and eaten not long after. The day seemed to go by far quicker when interesting things happened.

"I should be going." Levi announced as he quickly and effortlessly strapped back on his gear that had been by the front entrance.

"It was nice of you to drop by." Eren's mother said as Eren stayed put at the table.

"Eren, go say bye." His mother chided lightly, making Eren tense up.

With a slightly flushed face, Eren awkwardly stood by the front entrance as Levi finished putting on his gear.

"Um… Goodbye." Eren awkwardly said and felt like reprimanding himself for a lame farewell, however, a hand on his head made him widen his eyes.

"Bye, brat." Levi said with a very tiny upturn of his lips before he removed his hand and left the house.

"…" Eren couldn't stop the blush over his face from spreading as he stared in shock at the closed door.

Levi had smiled. Even if it was just the tiniest of upturns of the lip, he had still shown Eren a tiny smile that had made Levi's face look quite handsome to Eren.

Eren's heart skipped a beat as the image flashed once again in his mind.

It seemed something changed in Eren, but only time would tell.

**End of chapter 1**

I'm not sure who will top/bottom in their relationship. This chapter is mostly a prologue so anything sexual will happen in later chapters, but it will happen. Anyway, this is my first time posting a yaoi fanfiction so hopefully I portray it alright; I really love this pairing and I've spent awhile trying to find a way Levi would go to the Shiganshina District so I ended up with this plot since Levi and Mikasa have the same last names, revealed later in manga so Levi has adopted the name which gives him the connection to Mikasa's family in this fanfiction. There may be a few plot holes, I'm sorry for that, but for sure Eren and Levi will end up together in this story. They may seem a little out of character, but that's just the way I decided to portray them, sorry if it bothers anyone. This story will have a fair amount of chapters, I don't have a specific number but it won't be short. Anyway, see you next chapter. :)


	2. The start of feelings

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

Thank you to the people who fav/followed this story right away and reviewed; it means a lot to me. I decided to update sooner than I planned since I felt like getting into the main plot of this along with the proper themes. The last chapter was mostly a prologue and this is chapter gives a tiny sample of the themes to come. The last chapter was also a tad rushed since I wanted to get to the point quickly, but this chapter isn't rushed as this chapter is how I normally like to write. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some coarse language and a tiny little bit of sexual themes (Future chapters will have more)

**Chapter 2**

_The start of feelings_

Levi frowned as he slowly went through some papers at the Survey Corps headquarters. It was a rather boring day since there were no expeditions beyond the walls and he was tasked with having to fill in some reports for the last mission.

It seemed like an easy enough task, but Levi found himself struggling to complete any of his work.

Just a few days ago, he had visited with Eren's family after a long 5 months, only to find that the brat's demeanor changed drastically. Eren didn't talk as much about the Survey Corps anymore, rather he liked to ask questions about Levi's life and random things. That hadn't really bothered Levi at first, but Eren seemed to have a new habit of using actions instead of words to portray how he was feeling. The constant touches and pulls of Levi's arm and hand were at first shocking and then embarrassing. It had been a long time since Levi had ever been embarrassed and to do so from the hands of a 9 year old? It was almost a jab to his own ego.

The change in itself was weird. Levi had been somewhat warming up to the inquisitive boy, but it seemed Eren was frequently distracted by other things whenever Levi spoke to him. The way Eren had fidgeted with a slightly flushed face and acted as if something was bothering him had made Levi slightly annoyed. Although, despite his annoyance, Levi found himself still talking to the boy. It was unexplainable, almost as if Eren somehow attracted him like a magnet.

That was the reason why Levi was currently struggling to do his work.

It was the first time Levi had ever really been interested in speaking to anyone let alone wanting to spend time with them. Eren was just a kid, while Levi wasn't. It was a stressful concept no matter how much Levi tried to deny it.

"Why would I want to spend time with a brat?" Levi muttered aloud as he slowly massaged the bridge of his nose in his annoyance.

While he was thinking of his present dilemma, Hanji loudly entered the room he was trying to do work in. Trying and miserably failing.

"Captain!" Hanji greeted as she stood in front of his wooden desk, clad in the full gear and uniform.

"What?" Levi demanded as he stopped massaging the bridge of his nose, not in the mood to have any bad news.

"I need to know when you are planning to take another break for your girlfriend." Hanji said as she smirked lightly.

"I don't have a girlfriend, Hanji." Levi flatly answered with a small glare of annoyance.

"Boyfriend?" She questioned.

Why did Eren have to pop in his head at that mention? Something must be wrong with his head lately.

"Neither do I have that. It's none of your concern, Hanji." Levi said with a small glare sent her way for being nosy.

"I still need to know when your next leave is. We have an important mission beyond the walls in a week and you can't skip out on it like you did last time." She informed.

"March 30th." Levi informed with a frown.

"Alright." Hanji said as she quickly left the room to likely go back to her experiments.

Levi sighed as he stared down at his paperwork that was barely even done.

Eren's birthday was coming up and he had planned to go even though it interfered with some of his work. What did soon to be 10 year olds even like? Levi had no idea. Well, just appearing to Eren's birthday would probably be as good as any present considering how many months it took for Levi to make time to visit. It would be less than a month from his last visit which had just been a few days ago, so he'd be visiting earlier than he normally did. Was there anything Eren even wanted?

**_A few weeks later_**

Levi watched in surprise as Eren happily waved at him from the front of the town.

Having just arrived, Levi had assumed he'd have a peaceful walk to Eren's house, but it seemed Eren had been waiting for him to arrive. In a way it was nice, but Levi would never admit to that. It just meant that Eren would be touchy with him like the last time, which would be kind of annoying. Levi wasn't used to physical contact, especially the affectionate kind that Eren tried to subtly give him. So, it was just awkward when Eren greeted him with a quick hug. _If_ it wasn't Eren's birthday then Levi would have refused the hug, however, it _was_ Eren's birthday and even Levi wasn't that much of an ass to refuse the kid a hug.

So Levi awkwardly placed his hands on Eren's back as they hugged for a few seconds. Levi seriously didn't know what he found interesting in the kid, however, he had somehow found _something_. That _something_ seemed to make him less brash and calmer than he normally was. Maybe being around Eren was a good thing… Or maybe not.

Eren pressed his face against Levi's upper chest while also pulling Levi closer in the hug until their bodies were literally pressed against each other. The sudden change of pace made Levi tense slightly and gain a few unwanted tingles in an area he very much didn't want to mention. The supposed to be innocent hug was spiraling completely in the wrong direction. With that in mind, Levi quickly pushed Eren away from his body and out of the hug.

Eren didn't seem fazed by Levi's sudden actions and instead reached forward and grasped Levi's slightly bigger hand. When was the kid going to give him a break?

Levi tried his best not to say anything insulting as Eren tugged Levi's hand and they started walking. Levi didn't want to ruin Eren's birthday and decided to just let Eren do what he wanted. However, even Levi's patience was running thin as their linked hands swung lightly between them while some bystanders looked at him oddly. Of course it was odd that a pre-teen was holding hands with a guy in his twenties. They were both guys so it probably looked even odder to people who didn't know any better. Even Levi was starting to question what kind of relationship he had with Eren. Did most pre-teen boys act like this? Levi was sure that he hadn't acted like this at Eren's age. Or maybe it was just how Eren was? Maybe Eren was just naturally a touchy kind of person. That had to be it. There was nothing else to this behaviour.

"Levi." Eren said as he brought Levi out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" Levi asked with a small frown, unconsciously softening his expression at the sight of Eren's face.

Eren didn't say anything as he seemed to just observe Levi's face while they continued to walk slowly. The insistent staring was slowly getting on Levi's nerves as he looked away from Eren's teal eyes to instead stare ahead of them.

"What?" Levi repeated a bit gruffer as he glared at the townsfolk that openly showed their stares at him.

"Nothing." Eren quickly said as he gave a small smile to Levi.

Levi was sure that Eren was messing with him. Levi just didn't quite understand about what.

The chilly air brushed past them as they walked through the main streets, making Levi just realize the chilled weather it was for a cold March day. It seemed Eren just noticed the same thing as he shivered lightly, making their linked hands jitter from his shivering. Levi glanced at Eren's attire, noticing how undressed Eren was for being outside in the current weather. Eren wasn't even wearing a coat which seemed just a bit idiotic considering the weather.

With a sigh, Levi let go of Eren's hand and quickly took off his coat to instead place it over Eren's shoulders. His sudden concern for Eren's health seemed to surprise even Eren as he stopped walking to instead stare wide eyed at Levi with his mouth slightly agape.

Levi watched as Eren's cheeks warmed up to a light rosy color from the cold as he clung gently to the coat he had just received.

"Come on, brat." Levi ordered as he hesitantly reached out and grasped Eren's hand to tug the boy along faster.

Levi chose to ignore how Eren tightened his grip on Levi's hand as they walked through the town. He was more annoyed at the bystanders that didn't seem to take the hint to look away. What was so weird about holding hands? Everything set aside and Levi was sure that the people watching them have held hands with someone before. Why couldn't they just ignore them?

Within a few minutes and Eren's house was in sight. As they walked up to the house, Levi could feel how Eren tightened his grip on Levi's hand once again. It didn't annoy Levi as much anymore as he slowly was getting used to Eren's constant want for some form of contact. It was odd, but it likely was just a pre-teen kind of thing that Levi didn't quite understand. Levi had never been good with those kind of things.

When Levi opened the door he was grateful for the warmth the house provided as he let go of Eren's hand. Levi walked inside the clean house as he took off his shoes; not needing to take off his gear since he hadn't brought it with him this time. Normally he would, but it was a hassle when he had to take it off then put it back on just to go in and out of the house. It would also be uncomfortable if he just left his gear on while he sat down so he opted without it just this once.

"Ah! There you are Eren! Mikasa went out to find you so that she could give you your coat, but it looks like she couldn't find you." Eren's mother said as she saw the unfamiliar coat Eren was currently taking off.

"Thank you for lending him yours, Levi. Eren rushed out of the house the minute he saw the time when you said you'd arrive here. Sometimes he just forgets about everything else when it involves you." Eren's mother explained to Levi with a knowing smile.

"_Mom_." Eren whispered in an embarrassed tone while a blush slowly went over his face.

"I'm sorry, would you like some tea?" Eren's mother asked Levi as he looked questioningly at Eren.

"Yes." Levi replied as he walked further into the cozy house until he reached the table.

He pulled out the wooden chair before he sat down with crossed legs; a habit he gained over the years. He tried to ignore the stare Eren was giving him, but he finally succumbed and looked at the flushed kid. Which seemed to startle Eren into nervously escaping into his room. That was one way to get Eren to stop looking at him with that gaze. It was unnerving to be stared at the way Eren had been staring at him.

"Here you are." Eren's mother informed as she handed Levi a steaming cup of chamomile tea.

The refreshing smell of the tea relaxed Levi's nerves and calmed his mood. There was just something tranquil about tea that Levi enjoyed.

"I know Eren can be a handful, but I appreciate that you two seem to get along well. Eren has always had a hard to approach kind of attitude with kids his age. His only friends are Armin and Mikasa." Eren's mother informed calmly as she carefully placed a small cake on the table.

"Eren seems to really like you, so I hope you watch out for him. I know I can trust you to protect him if the need ever arises. When he gets older, I hope you don't break his heart if he ever confesses. I'm alright with whoever he chooses as long as they love him." She mussed as she gave Levi a small worried look.

"What?" Levi almost sputtered his tea out when she had finished.

What was she even talking about? Break Eren's heart? Love? What kind of conversation were they even having?

"_Oh!_ Forgive me, I seemed to have mentioned something I shouldn't have." She apologized as she gave Levi a small smile.

"…" Levi had nothing to say to that so he instead decided to just completely ignore that conversation in favor of drinking his tea.

The tea seemed to calm his erratically beating heart and loosen his now tense muscles. What was next? Was Eren going to propose to him or something? Every time he visited with Eren, things like these seemed to always happen. Was this a normal conversation? Did families normally talk like this to people they knew?

Levi refused to believe that Eren liked him in _that_ way. Eren was way too young to even feel like that or at least that was the defense Levi was making up for himself. If Eren really did like him… Why was he even thinking about it?

'What will I do if he does like me? No. He can't or would he?' Levi thought as he finished his tea just when the door opened.

Mikasa walked into the house holding a brown coat while a small blond boy followed after her.

Eren choose at that moment to come out of his room and quickly greet the two with a smile since he likely heard the door open from his room.

'Why doesn't he greet them like he greeted me?' Levi thought in suspicion as he started doubting if Eren didn't like him.

"Armin, this is Levi. I told you about him." Eren introduced as Levi looked at the timid blond.

"Nice to meet you." Armin said softly, however, Levi simply nodded in acknowledgment.

There was no need to introduce himself when Eren had already done so.

With that, the little birthday party started without Eren's father. It seemed Eren's father had been going on a lot of trips lately.

"Happy birthday, Eren!" Everyone congratulated as Eren blew out the candle on the cake.

It was a nice way to spend the day as everyone ate some of the cake before Eren received his various small presents. When Eren looked expectantly at Levi, all Levi could do was shrug in response. He had tried to come up with a present many times before, but he just couldn't think of anything without feeling it would be a pointless gift. So he hadn't gotten a present.

With that, the little birthday party ended and Levi got ready to leave. Levi put on his shoes and coat; ready to head back, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"I'll walk you out." Eren said as he quickly got on his shoes and coat.

Levi simply nodded as he said a small goodbye to the people still in the house as he walked outside with Eren. Once the door was closed, they started walking surprisingly without holding hands this time. It was quiet and not many people were outside at this time so it was actually peaceful. However, when they reached a slightly secluded part of the small town, things changed.

"Levi." At Eren's voice, Levi turned slightly to face him, but he didn't expect his lips to be softly pressed against another's, which effectively made both of them stop walking.

Eren's eyes were closed as he clumsily tried to kiss Levi's unmoving lips. Was this really happening? Levi was in too much shock to even have the will to push Eren away. Levi's eyes remained open in his shock as Eren nervously tried to coax Levi into kissing him back, however, that didn't happen.

When Eren finally pulled back from the one sided kiss, Levi was finally brought back to his senses. His lips tingled with a foreign warmth as he stared wide eyed at the smiling Eren in front of him.

Despite how much he tried to stop himself, a noticeable blush went over Levi's face as his body went tense and rigid from shock. It was never often one would see Levi in such a state, however, Eren simply smiled at him.

Eren had fared much better than Levi was doing from the kiss, as Eren only had a bright blush over his face and a happy smile; seemingly content with what had just happened.

"That's your present to me, Levi." Eren announced with a wide smile before he backed off and started happily running down the streets and back to his house.

Levi stared in disbelief at the back of Eren's head as Eren ran down the streets. Not fully comprehending the depth of what had just happened.

It took a minute before Levi finally returned back to his normal frown before he turned away and started walking back into the direction they had originally been heading to. The kiss kept replaying in his mind. Where had Eren even learned to do that? Better not, why had he chosen to do it to Levi? It seemed paperwork was going to be near impossible to do after this.

It seemed Eren indeed did like Levi in _that_ way.

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Your mind or your heart?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

I originally planned to mostly do just Eren's view but I feel more in tune with Levi's character than Eren's right now. For that, this chapter includes both their views. Also thank you for the support so far; I'm glad some people enjoy this. I tend to butcher my summaries a lot since I take things at a slower pace than what it seems like in my summaries, but oh well. Also I'm updating this story rather quickly because I enjoy this pairing so ideas of how things happen next are easy right now. I can't guarantee I'll update every single day but I can somewhat try; or at least a couple days if need be. Your comments are encouraging, so this chapter is a little more heated. Also don't worry, they won't do it until Eren is a teen. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Coarse language and some sexual themes

**Chapter 3**

_Your mind or your heart?_

It had been a month since the last time Levi had visited with Eren to celebrate his birthday. A month from Eren's warm hands and bright smiles. A month from Eren's tantalizing kiss. A month that seemed to drag on far longer than it should have.

Levi was tormented with himself for most of the duration since he was not able to do paperwork and was distracted while out beyond the walls. It was getting out of hand, to the point where his team would constantly give him worried looks as if something was wrong with him. Of course something _was_ wrong with him, he had been kissed by a brat and no matter how much in denial he was, he still had liked it. It just felt wrong on so many levels to have feelings for Eren. The fact that they were both guys surprisingly didn't bother him, but the fact that Eren was young and naïve did. For all he knew, Eren could just be going through puberty and decided whoever was the most interesting was going to be the one he liked. Which happened to be Levi. To make it worse, Eren's own mother had given her acceptance to the whole situation. It felt as if Levi was being left out of the whole thing yet at the same time being the center to it all. What was he supposed to do?

Too caught up in his sorrows, he failed to notice that Hanji had slipped into the room he had been using to do… Paperwork… That he still hadn't even started yet.

"Thinking of your boyfriend?" Hanji asked with a smile.

Levi turned his attention to the girl with an annoyed glare for her appearance and partially for her comment. It seemed that everyone was so set that he was dating Eren. Why didn't they think it was weird? Levi sure did.

"What if I was?" Levi bit out, annoyed that everyone seemed to be making their assumptions.

"That's a good little wife." Levi's eye twitched at Hanji's compliment.

"What makes you think I would be the submissive one?" Levi asked with a frown, not even knowing why he was continuing with this conversation.

"Well… You just have that air about you. However, _maybe_ your boyfriend fits the image better." She mussed as she placed her index finger on her chin in thought, which was because she was obviously trying to think of what Levi's 'boyfriend' looked like.

"Hanji, enough. Why are you here?" Levi demanded with a tired sigh as he pushed away the papers in front of him.

With the way things were, it was unlikely that he would be able to concentrate on his report, which annoyed him to no ends. Levi should seriously punish Eren for what he had been putting him through for the last month.

"Everyone's worried about you, captain." Hanji announced as Levi simply frowned at the clarification.

"Tell them I'm fine. Feelings shouldn't be mixed into work." Levi said but just furrowed his eyebrows when Hanji gave him a pointed look.

"I get it. Now leave." He ordered and luckily she silently obeyed for once.

He was doing just that. He was bringing feelings into work. Feelings created from a certain teal eyed boy.

"What the hell _am_ I supposed to do? Fucking date a kid?" Levi muttered to himself, but his heart disagreed with his mindset.

His mind was in denial of the situation, yet his heart accepted it. That old saying of if you should follow your heart or follow your mind was never so fitting. Both were tempting for different reasons, however, Levi always followed his head, not his heart. That was what being a soldier meant. That was all he had ever known and had ever been taught; always follow what your mind told you. It had made him into the man he was today. However, a kid managed to actually make him question all the things he was ever taught. That in itself was slightly frightening, but Levi would manage.

'If Eren really does like me, than he's going to have to fully prove that it's not just a phase before I even think of dating him. He may have been getting physically intimate with me, but my heart will need some work.' He thought as he stared down at his hands.

'I'm not so easy to catch, so good luck trying to capture my heart, Eren.' Levi thought with a smirk.

_**Eren's view**_

Eren sighed as he listened to Armin avidly talk about some book he had just read. Eren liked Armin in a friendly way, but sometimes Armin just really didn't know that not everyone was as interested in the things he read as he was. Half the things Armin was currently talking about, Eren didn't even understand since they were advanced kind of topics. Although, he didn't want to upset his friend, so he kept quiet and let Armin talk. They were sitting outside together, both clad in fairly light clothing since the weather was starting to warm up.

Armin's happy chatter buzzed in the back of his mind as Eren focused on someone he had been thinking about a lot.

Levi and his soft, tender lips that had fit against Eren's in such a sensual way that sent tingles running down Eren's body and begged his body for more. The kiss, although one sided, had been amazing in more ways than one. When Eren had kissed Levi, he could faintly smell the cologne Levi wore and the way their lips blossomed in a pleasant warmth. It had become one of Eren's best memories.

"Eren!" The loud voice snapped Eren out of his thoughts as Armin stared at him oddly.

"Are you okay? I think you might have a fever, your face is red. I kept calling your name but you didn't respond." Armin said as he placed his hand over Eren's forehead.

"I-I'm fine!" Eren quickly said as he raised his hands and backed away slightly from Armin.

"Are you sure?" Armin asked as Eren smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah." With that, they went into a slightly awkward silence.

They both watched how the streets were hustling and bustling in the afternoon with people going about their days.

"Hey, Armin." Eren suddenly spoke as he turned his gaze to look up at the cerulean sky with great interest.

"Hm?" Armin hummed lightly.

"Have you ever been in love?" Eren asked with a serious expression.

"_W-w-what_?! Love? Why are you suddenly asking?" Armin asked with an embarrassed blush.

"I think I'm in love." Was Eren's simple reply as he watched a sleek bird glide inside the air currents high in the sky.

"Oh… I've never been in love before…, but I've read books about it." Armin answered, slowly calming down from his embarrassment.

When Eren didn't reply, Armin continued, "You're supposed to feel like you want to be with them and can't live without them. When you think of them, your happy and care about them. Each time you touch is exciting and you strive for more contact. That's all I can think of from my books." Armin explained as Eren gave him a small smile.

"I'm in love with Levi." Eren confessed to his best friend with a small blush.

Eren could see the shock in Armin's bright blue eyes, but Eren's feelings wouldn't change. It wasn't just a crush or a phase, he was sure that he was in love with the soldier. The only problem was if Levi would accept him. Eren wasn't an idiot, he knew Levi was older than him, but that shouldn't matter. Age wasn't going to deter Eren's feelings and nor would gender. He loved Levi for who he was and what he believed in, everything else wasn't going to get in the way of that.

"I'm happy for you." Armin quietly said; probably still in shock to find out his best friend wasn't straight.

"Thanks." Eren said with a warm smile as he looked out to the calm town.

_**A few weeks later**_

Eren was excited to see Levi again since today was the day Levi was visiting and Eren was eager to greet him fondly. It felt like the time went by so slowly and yet so quickly all at once. It felt like it'd been such a long time since when they had first met, almost as if they had known each other for many years when it had only been one single year. In that span, Eren had managed to become infatuated with the soldier. That fated kiss he gave Levi only fully strengthened his feelings and made his body almost ache for more. He knew he should've probably waited to show any form of physical intimacy with Levi when he was a bit older, but when was that going to be? When would he get the same chances? How long would he have to wait and suffer while he pinned after a man who didn't even know of his feelings? No. That's why Eren was so set on letting Levi know how he felt and today was the day Eren would confess.

'Whether he rejects me or not, I won't stop. I love him and a rejection will just make me try harder.' Eren thought as he tightened his hold on his leg.

It was an understatement to say he was just nervous to confess to Levi. It was a mix of emotions, but overall he was determined. After the last kiss, he assumed Levi would already know about his feelings, so now he just had to say them.

'I have to do this. I might not get another chance.' He thought as he quickly got off the couch and hurriedly put his shoes on.

He decided he didn't need to wear a coat on the warm day.

"I'm going to hang out with Levi for a bit!" Eren called out to his mother, who was currently doing the dishes.

"Alright!" His mother called back with a happy smile.

Eren quickly shut the door once he was outside and happily jogged down the busy streets to get to his destination. He was sure Levi was almost at the town, so he'd left a little earlier just in case so that he could meet up with him. To his luck, he spotted Levi just entering the town wearing his clean uniform and gear. Levi always had been precautious.

Eren made a move to greet Levi, but some woman gossiping caught his attention and made him pause.

"Isn't that the soldier that always visits Dr. Jaegers son? Isn't that inappropriate for a young boy to have that kind of relationship with a soldier? They're both guys to say the least as well. I just hope they aren't sleeping together. That poor boy." At the gossiping women, Eren felt his hand clench into a fist.

Why was his relationship with Levi anyone's business? They pitied him? Rather they should pity Levi because it was Eren that was in love with Levi. It was Eren that made the first move. It likely would be Eren would also be the first to confess. It also was Eren that was going to make this next move.

Quickly stalking up to Levi, he watched as Levi stopped walking to look suspiciously at Eren. All the woman in the town intensely watching the duo that fueled most of the town's gossip. Eren was just a few meters away from Levi's reach when Levi suddenly realized something was happening.

"Eren _wh_-! "Eren cut him off by quickly reaching up and wrapping his arms around the back of Levi's neck to pull him down to Eren's slightly shorter height.

He pressed their lips together quickly, while Levi's mouth had been open from his attempt at talking. With the unfamiliar wetness of Levi's mouth, Eren hesitated for just a second before he moved his tongue into Levi's mouth on instinct. Eren unconsciously pressed their bodies closer to each other as Eren's tongue explored Levi's. The warmth from both Levi's body pressed against his own and the hotness of Levi's mouth were almost too much for Eren to handle all at once. It was all too soon that his pants got too tight and his breathing got heavy with his arousal. Levi was still in shock as was the rest of the town folk that were watching them.

Eren felt pleasant tingles all over his body when Levi's tongue twitched just the slightest against Eren's; creating a tiny sweet friction that made Eren try to passionately kiss Levi and show his love. To his surprise, Levi's lips gently moved against Eren's for just a fraction of a second before he pulled back from the kiss with a thin string of saliva still connecting their pink lips. Eren's body felt all fluttery from that tiny consented kiss Levi had given him, even if it was just for a second, they had still kissed together with not just Eren doing everything.

"What are you doing?" Levi whispered lowly, breaking the thin saliva string.

"I'm in love with you." Eren confessed with a bright blush as he panted softly.

The kiss had left them both panting and breathless, yet Levi seemed to not appreciate the public kiss. It was obvious with the way Levi frowned down at Eren despite his own light blush. Every so often his gaze shifted to notice the amount of people intently staring at them, which happened to be increasing.

"Come on." Levi ordered as he grasped Eren's arm and tugged him into an alleyway where no one could see them or their actions.

Eren blushed at the scenario as Levi brought him far enough into a secluded spot before he let go of Eren's arm and faced him.

"Was that necessary?" Levi asked as he crossed his arms and his blush slowly faded.

"I love you! I want everyone to know! I don't care if you're older than me or if we're both guys. I just want you to love me." Eren declared as he reached forward and brought Levi into a tight hug.

Even when Levi half-heartedly tried to push him away, Eren simply tightened his grip around Levi's slim torso. His face flushed from the heat of another body as his arousal became even more uncomfortable. The position let Levi feel Eren's arousal against his leg as Eren refused to move away.

"That's one hell of a confession." Levi muttered with a sigh as Eren moved back just a bit to look up at Levi.

"Look…" Levi started, but Eren simply buried his face against Levi's warm chest once again.

He knew where this was leading to.

"Eren." Levi said as he reached up and slowly lifted Eren's chin to face him.

"Are you sure you really love me? You aren't going to suddenly forget about this infatuation in a couple years when you find someone better?" Levi asked and Eren shook his head.

"I love you and that won't ever change." Eren confessed as his eyes watered just a bit from all the emotional stress.

Through his watered eyes, he watched as Levi slowly moved closer, both their eyes slowly closing as their soft lips hesitantly met once again. Levi dominated this kiss unlike the past where Eren quite obviously took control. It wasn't open mouthed or anything intense like Eren had done, but simple and fairly innocent. Levi slowly moved his lips against Eren's, hesitating with what they were doing.

The feeling of Levi's lips rubbing against his own made Eren sigh blissfully into the kiss as the heat from their lips set a fire inside Eren. Just this kiss wasn't enough, but Levi pulled away when Eren licked the corner of Levi's bottom lip.

"You're still a kid, Eren." Levi protested as he moved away from the embrace.

"_So_? We French kissed not long ago." Eren pointed out.

"You French kissed me, I didn't reciprocate it." Levi said as he wiped the corner of his mouth where Eren had licked him.

"You didn't push me away when I first did it." Eren stated.

"You caught me off guard." Levi muttered as he wiped his mouth.

"Why not?" Eren whined lightly, not caring if he sounded needy at this point.

"You're a fucking _kid_, Eren. I'm not ready for this." Levi said as he glared lightly at Eren.

"I'm not a kid! I'll grow fast and before you know it, I'll be taller than you. Will you accept me then?" Eren asked with crossed arms and defiant eyes.

"Well, until then you can't do this kind of stuff." Levi ordered with a small frown.

"Fine." Eren said but inside he was really happy.

Levi was going to give him a chance, a chance that Eren was sure to make the best of. Eren was sure that he would get Levi to fall in love with him just as Eren had fallen in love with Levi. It likely wouldn't be the easiest thing, but Eren was going do his best.

The atmosphere around them had turned tense during the conversation and Eren felt slightly guilty for putting Levi through all that, but he wouldn't regret it.

"Um…" Eren spoke, gaining Levi's attention.

"Can… Can we still hold hands?" Eren asked hesitantly as he held his hand out; trying to lighten the mood he had created between them.

Eren saw something flash by in Levi's eyes and was prepared to just retract his hand, however, Levi reached out and held his hand. The warmth was pleasant and Eren was content with the fact that at least Levi knew of his feelings now.

They didn't say anything as they silently walked hand in hand towards Eren's house.

"Thanks…" Levi muttered.

Eren smiled when he heard that, knowing that Levi was referring to the fact that Eren had strong feelings for him. Eren knew Levi was just a little blunt and did easily get annoyed, but he had just accepted that Eren had feelings for him from just that little word. The feelings weren't yet fully reciprocated since Levi wasn't ready, but it was enough for now that Levi accepted the fact that Eren was in love with him.

"Eren." Levi muttered.

"Yeah?" Eren questioned with a small smile.

"How are we going to explain this to your parents?" That was not what Eren had expected Levi to say.

They were the gossip of the town and no doubt his parents would hear that gossip about what had just happened in front of all those people.

"I…I don't know." Eren said as they continued to walk to his house.

It seemed this was the very start of their complicated relationship.

**End of chapter 3**

The next chapter likely will have a time skip but it depends on how fast I want events to happen. Also I know they're a bit out of character, but love does change some people and its also just the way I portrayed them. Anyway, see you next chapter. :)


	4. Comforting kiss

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

I decided to speed up the events. Yeah, anyway another quick update today, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some coarse language, sexual themes and violence

**Note**: I'm not actually going to follow all the events in the series; I do want plot, but the main focus will be Eren and Levi, so in future chapters I likely will skip over some things or elongate certain parts. For instance skipping over Eren's military training. You all should know what happens so I want to focus on the romance with the plot to strengthen/change certain things.

**Chapter 4**

_Comforting kiss_

"100 years since wall Maria stood against the titans outside of it." Eren mussed as he looked up at the tall wall.

It had been 2 months since Levi had come to accept Eren's feelings and during that month Eren did whatever he could to win Levi's heart. From completely cleaning the whole house and himself to trying to be romantic. It seemed those things didn't work the best with Levi. Although, he had been happy with the cleaning part.

However, lately he was constantly tense. Wall Maria was just bugging him, almost as if something was going to happen.

Eren choose to ignore it since Levi was visiting that day. Ever since his confession, Levi had been visiting much more frequently which made Eren happy. He missed Levi when he wasn't with him. He missed stealing little pecks from Levi's lips and giving lingering touches and watching the way Levi's expression changed just the slightest. In a way they were dating, not officially, but they were doing small things like chaste kisses which made Eren only want more, but he held back. He didn't want to pressure Levi into anything serious until Levi was ready. If he did than he might just ruin his chances of ever being with Levi. Eren didn't just want his body, he wanted everything. He wanted to wait until Levi was as in love with him as Eren was. Maybe it would happen and maybe not, but it was something Eren looked forward to.

"Eren, isn't Levi going to be here soon?" His mother asked while he lounged about on the couch and looked away from the window that let him see wall Maria.

"Yeah, I should go meet up with him." Eren announced as he got off the couch and slowly put his shoes on.

For once he wasn't ecstatic to leave. Something just kept nagging at the back of his mind to stay home, yet he choose against it to leave the house. It didn't take long for him to reach the front of the town where Levi was currently waiting in his uniform and full gear as usual. When Levi spotted him, he walked over to join Eren. It had become a habit of theirs to walk together.

"You're slow today." Levi stated as Eren reached forward to softly peck Levi on the lips.

Levi rolled his eyes as he let Eren give him a chaste kiss before they started walking; both ignoring the whispering town's folk. By the gossip it seemed that they thought the two of them were in a very close relationship that involved lots of skin contact, but the gossip was wrong. They had never gotten farther than kissing yet. Eren was sure that would change though, once he was old enough.

"What's going on?" Levi asked lowly as Eren looked at him questioningly.

"What?" Eren asked but Levi just stopped walking to turn to see what everyone was looking at behind them.

When Eren turned he felt his blood run cold and his breathing pick up at the sight of a titan taller than wall Maria. The titan gazed down at the people almost as if it was looking for someone, before leaning back and with one solid kick, sent dust and people flying back from the explosion. Eren stood frozen in shock at the sight, but before anything crushed him or sent him flying from the impact, a strong arm wrapped around his torso and pressed him firmly against a familiar body.

Levi quickly used his 3D maneuver gear and picked Eren up, bringing them both to a higher and safer spot away from the titan as the dust dissipated to reveal a large hole in the wall.

"Shit…" Levi muttered as hoards of titans started entering the town through the makeshift hole.

"H-he…made a hole in the wall…." Eren gasped out in shock as he stared wide eyed at the people below on the ground that were screaming and panicking as titans came out.

"Shit. Eren, hold on to me." Levi ordered and Eren tensely did as told, they quickly started their steady pace of getting further away from the titans as Levi used his 3D maneuver gear with great ease despite the added weight.

"Wait! Let me go!" Eren suddenly cried out as he started squirming in Levi's hold even though it risked him falling from a high height.

"Stop struggling!" Levi bit out in annoyance as he was forced to land on a nearby roof to prevent them both from falling.

Levi quickly retracted the wires from his 3D maneuver gear so that they could talk.

"My house was over there!" Eren cried out as he struggled against Levi's tight hold.

Eren was too panicked to think thoroughly and it was obvious with the way his eyes were widened and panic stricken.

"Eren! This isn't the time to be struggling, do you want to live or die?" Levi asked bluntly though with the look in his eyes it was obvious that Levi had already made the decision for Eren.

"My mom was inside!" Eren cried out.

"… Don't let go of me and listen to anything I tell you." Levi ordered, seeming to enforce his captain status as Eren quickly obeyed.

It wasn't long until they were quickly gliding through the streets, narrowly dodging a few titans as they quickly got to Eren's house. The house was in crumbles but Levi still placed Eren down and they both approached the rubbles of the house.

"Mom!" Eren called out as he saw his mother being pressed to the ground by the weight of the roof of the house.

"Levi help me!" Eren cried to the soldier which seemed to strike a chord inside Levi as they both futilely attempted to lift the roof.

It was a useless effort, but Eren got the benefit of the doubt. His hands stung from the roof pressing sharply into his hands, but he simply grit his teeth and kept trying to accomplish the task at hand. Although, the attempt was quickly erased when soft tremors in the ground were felt.

"Ah!" Eren gave a small startled cry as a smiling titan started walking towards them with big and heavy steps.

Its eyes were intent on what they were doing as it continued to walk closer with an eerily stiff expression.

"Eren, stay here." Levi ordered as he quickly grabbed his swords from their holders and withdrew them swiftly, revealing the clean blades.

"Levi!" Eren called out in surprise and worry but watched as Levi expertly used his 3D maneuver gear to misdirect the titan into turning in different directions.

Once he managed to get behind the titan, he quickly attached his wires up to the titan's neck and cleanly sliced the nape of the titan's neck, easily killing it.

Eren was in slight awe but he was more concerned for his mother's health. The house just didn't want to move.

"Eren, go with Levi and leave!" His mother ordered.

"I'm not leaving you!" Eren said as tears welled up in his eyes.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Levi easily killing two more titans that came near the area they were in.

"Eren, go!" His mother pleaded, but Eren wasn't ready to let go.

"Eren, my legs are crushed and I'm losing blood. I don't have long, so please. Go with Levi, you're safe with him. He'll take care of you." She pleaded as her eyes watered.

"Eren, my blades are going to get dull soon. We can't stay in this area." Levi suddenly called out as he jogged back to them.

Levi's now dirty blades were smoking from the titan blood evaporating off of them.

"But…" Eren didn't want to have to make this decision, however, Levi seemed to be letting him go through this at his own pace instead of forcing anything to happen.

"Eren." His mother said in a pleading tone which seemed to work.

"Wait, but where's Mikasa?" Eren asked as he suddenly felt bad for forgetting his adopted sister.

Whenever Levi came by, Mikasa had always left the house to do something else. Today had been no different from the other times.

"She's with Armin. They probably already got on the ship that'll take you guys to safety." She explained while her breathing became strained.

"Eren, we don't have many choices. If we stay, my blades will dull and will be useless after a few more titans, which will be putting us in danger." Levi explained as he glanced around for any titans that spotted them yet.

"…I don't want this." Eren suddenly said as he reached down and kissed his mother's cheek.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you all these years. I didn't mean it. I love you, mom." Eren confessed with cool tears falling down his face at the emotional struggle of this decision.

"I love you too, sweetie, now go. Levi, make sure you protect him. I wish you both happiness." His mother said as she coughed up some blood.

Eren winced at the sight but was distracted by Levi's firm hand reaching around his waist.

"Let's go." Levi ordered as Eren hesitantly wrapped his arms around Levi before they went off using Levi's 3D maneuver gear.

As Levi focused on avoiding going near titans as they flew by, Eren tightly wrapped his arms around Levi and cried into his shoulder.

"It's all the titans fault! This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for titans…" Eren cried out as he buried his face to the side of Levi's neck, smelling the comforting scent that was purely Levi.

Levi didn't say anything as he brought them safely to the area where the ships were boarding people. Eren wasn't ready to move yet, so Levi carefully carried him as he walked towards the boarding dock. People moved out of his way as he carried Eren and boarded the ship; not caring if it was weird for a short guy to carry another guy that wasn't that much shorter than himself. Eren didn't care where he was or who was watching, all he cared about was Levi and the way his hands rubbed comforting circles on his back.

"Eren! What happened?" At Armin's voice, Eren simply pressed himself closer to Levi.

Eren wasn't ready to tell anyone what he had been forced to do, he didn't want to admit that he couldn't have saved his mother. All he wanted to do was be comforted by Levi. Levi had been there for him for a while and he trusted Levi with his life. He just wanted Levi to make him forget about what happened, or at least temporarily. The pain of losing his mother was tough, but Levi seemed to understand what Eren wanted.

"Armin, we should leave them alone." At Mikasa's words, Eren could feel that Levi was carrying him somewhere else.

The motion of going downstairs was slightly jostling, but Eren refused to look anywhere unless it was at Levi. He could only presume that Levi was bringing him into the lower levels of the ship, where there were less people.

It only took a little bit before Levi stopped and sat down on a small couch in an empty room, allowing Eren to sit on his lap. At that moment was when Eren opened his eyes and moved back to look at Levi.

Words didn't need to be spoken because Eren could see in his eyes what Levi felt and what he was thinking. It had been a hard decision to leave, but Levi had gotten Eren to do it at his own pace. He hadn't forced Eren, but had allowed him time to say his farewells. Eren couldn't lie by saying he didn't regret leaving, but he was grateful that Levi and him were safe along with Mikasa and Armin.

All he wanted was a distraction from everything around them, but he refused to beg. He didn't want to do anything Levi didn't want. However, Levi seemed to know what he was thinking and slowly pressed their lips together. Eren felt a heat in him grow as Levi licked his bottom lip. He quickly opened his mouth for Levi. As their tongues met, neither battled for dominance, instead their tongues soothingly danced in Eren's mouth as Levi's warm hands on his hips pulled him a little closer. Eren reached his hands forward and placed them at Levi's neck to intensify the kiss. It wasn't exactly appropriate and Levi had said that he didn't want this sort of thing to happen until Eren was older. However, just this once they allowed the other this kiss. It numbed Eren's body in pleasure and made his mind go blank of the events that happened. This wasn't exactly a romantic kiss, no, it was more of a sympathetic and comforting kiss that a lover would give his partner. Although, Eren would make it a romantic kiss.

Eren immersed himself into kissing Levi as he felt Levi's hand's start to hesitantly roam to soothingly caress his body. Levi took control of the kiss, both their breathing getting heavy from their actions as they slowly got bolder. Eren pressed his body against Levi's, pushing his back flush against the couch as Eren loomed over him; straddling Levi's lap.

Levi didn't fight back, he simply let Eren fervently kiss him as Levi twirled his tongue around Eren's, coaxing Eren to kiss properly with him. Wet sounds were made from their kissing as Eren moaned into the kiss when he rubbed his clothed arousal against Levi's slowly hardening one. The action startled Levi slightly, allowing Eren to take control of the kiss. Levi firmly settled his hands on Eren's hips to prevent Eren from repeating the action.

Eren lightly nipped Levi's bottom lip to show his objection but he got swept away when Levi started kissing him quicker to make up for it. Eren ran his fingers through Levi's hair as Levi pulled back from the kiss to allow Eren to breath. While Eren caught his breath, Levi soothingly pecked tiny kisses along his jaw before he pulled back.

Both of their lips were pink and slightly swollen from the intensity, along with hazy eyes and in Eren's case flushed cheeks.

"I think that's enough." Levi whispered as he panted lightly; his breath ghosting over Eren's warm lips.

"Mm." Eren agreed with a small smile as he reached forward and hugged Levi despite their hot bodies.

Eren was just a little sweaty from the heat and intensity of the kiss, but he was glad Levi had kissed him. Neither wanted to admit it, but they both didn't know when the next chance would even be. The best option was to spend as much time together as they could before things happened and plans were made.

As Eren slowly fell asleep against Levi; the soldier held Eren close, watching how the boy slept peacefully in his hold. The sight of Eren's innocent sleeping face made Levi feel guilty for even dirtying the boy with that kiss. However, it had been what Eren had wanted; someone to show that they cared and were there for him in an intimate way. The kiss had started with that meaning, but it had gotten just a bit too passionate for Levi which was why he stopped. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss Eren, but rather Eren was just too young.

Levi ran a hand through Eren's hair as he sighed.

**End of chapter 4**

Let's just say that Eren's bloomed quicker than other kids so his body is more mature meaning he's getting interested in sexual stuff. I doubt real kids this age would act like this…Or at least I hope not. I know I never did. It's just fanfiction, though and the point is to have them in a relationship. Sorry if it offends anyone that Eren's 10 while they make out but at least he'll be 15 when they do anything else. I would've preferred him to be a bit older myself, but with the plot it'd never happen until he's 15 so… 10 was the oldest he could get for this. Anyway, see you next chapter. :)


	5. Living together

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some coarse language and some sexual themes

**Chapter 5**

_Living together_

Levi sighed as he walked through the streets of Trost while holding Eren's hand. Of course people stared at seeing the famous captain known for his titan killing skills; although the fact that he was holding hands with another guy likely was the main reason for their current stares. However, Levi completely ignored everyone except for Eren.

They had just gotten off the ship minutes ago and had briefly met up with Mikasa and Armin. Levi had decided to take Eren back with him to the military Survey Corps headquarters. It wouldn't be the best, but at least it was someplace to live. Mikasa had chosen to instead stay with Armin and his grandfather, likely because she didn't like Levi but trusted Eren was safe with him. It was understandable.

What annoyed Levi was the fact that he was going to have to explain everything to his team and face their teasing. They'd all put two and two together and find that Eren was the reason he had gone through various moods during the past year. However, Levi would deal with that if it meant Eren was safe and with him.

Within half an hour and they reached the Survey Corps base where Levi had lived for the past couple of years.

Gently tugging Eren along, they quickly entered the building and gained the attention of everyone they passed by. No one questioned them until Levi had to pass by the lounging area where his team happened to be. That was when the interrogation started.

"Captain, who's that?" Petra was the first to speak up at the sight of Eren.

"No one of your concern." Levi quickly answered as he tugged Eren's hand to tell him to continue walking.

He didn't want to waste time and he still wasn't sure if Eren was completely okay after what had happened. He may have physically comforted Eren, but he hadn't actually spoken to Eren about it or had given any words of comfort. It was difficult to find the right words for such an event. He simply wanted to bring Eren to his room and go to bed. That was his full intention. However, Hanji entered the room just before they managed to escape; her glasses glinting at the sight of Eren.

"You brought your boyfriend!" Hanji exclaimed as she quickly hurried to where they stood so that she could inspect Eren.

"_What_?!" The reactions from Levi's team were simultaneous with each other.

"Tch." Levi couldn't exactly deny that Eren and him weren't together.

He had been the one to agree that he'd consider dating Eren when he was old enough. Considering that they had kissed multiple times and contained a fairly intimate relationship was the telltale signs of dating. Or at the very least lovers, however, lovers involved sex and they happened to have not done that. Really it was just complicated so there was no real definition of his relationship with Eren quite yet. Now to somehow explain that to his team would just make the situation worse.

"This is Eren Jaeger. He's going to stay with me for the time being. He was in the Shiganshina district. I've known him for a while and he's no threat." Levi explained as Eren's curious teal eyes looked over the strangers.

"You mean the town that-"Levi cut Eld off with a threatening glare.

At Levi's look, the room fell silent until Eren gave a small bow of the head.

"It's nice to meet you." Eren greeted as he turned away from the people to instead look at Levi for any commands.

"We'll be going." Levi dismissed them swiftly as they walked out of the room.

Their hands were still intertwined as they walked silently down the halls of the building. Levi couldn't help but feel slightly nervous of the arising situation. There weren't any spare rooms which meant Eren would have to share his room. Levi had never once slept in the same room as another person, but he would allow Eren. Levi had grown fond of him, but he still denied that he was in love. No. To be in love would mean he wouldn't care how intimate he would get with his partner, or at least that was what he thought. He didn't quite understand his own feelings, but he understood Eren's. He would protect Eren to his best ability.

"Hey, Levi." Eren's voice brought Levi back to his senses.

"What?" Levi asked as they stopped in front of his room.

Levi quickly got his silver key and unlocked the door. With a quick twist of the doorknob, the door was opened and he allowed Eren to come into the clean and organized room.

They both entered the room before Levi shut and locked the door. His room was furnished with a queen sized bed, a desk, a dresser and the bathroom. There wasn't any decorations anywhere or anything really important, but everything was impeccably clean.

Levi took off his shoes, watching as Eren mimicked the action soon after he saw Levi.

Levi wasn't going to walk along his room with dirty shoes and he definitely wasn't going to sleep in them. He didn't need to remind Eren since Eren seemed to learn his cleaning habits fairly quickly. That was a good thing if they were going to be living together.

"How many years does it take to train in the military?" The sudden question made Levi freeze slightly.

"4 years. Why?" Levi asked as he took off his uniform jacket and quickly folded it.

His gear and belt straps soon followed after his jacket as he neatly folded them all into his dresser.

"The age restriction is 11, right?" Eren asked with a calm expression.

"Yes. You aren't still planning to join the military, are you?" Levi questioned as he turned to give Eren his full attention.

"…I don't know." Eren muttered as he looked down at the floor.

"Eren." Levi said, but Eren refused to look up at him.

Levi walked over to Eren and placed his hand under Eren's chin, raising his head so he had to look at Levi. The look that was in Eren's eyes just made him regret being so formal with the boy for the past year. Of course that formal line had been crossed on many occasions, but overall he had kept behind that line and just left Eren to cross it every time. It seemed now was when Levi needed to be the one to cross that line and give emotional support.

"Eren, you don't have to do this." He said as he soothingly massaged a small part of Eren's jaw with his thumb.

"It was the titans fault!" Eren burst out, however his anger was muffled by Levi's shirt when he was pulled into a hug.

Levi moved his hands to rest one on Eren's hip and used the other to run his fingers slowly through Eren's hair. The action seemed to calm Eren down for the most part until he sunk into the hug Levi was giving him. It wasn't long until Eren's hands moved up and clung to the back of Levi's white shirt. They remained like that until Eren had fully calmed down.

"I think I'll join the military, I feel like I need to." Eren said softly as he pressed closer to Levi.

Levi just continued running his hand through Eren's hair until he felt Eren's body relax against his.

"You still have a year until then. You can stay with me." Levi muttered as he ignored the pang in his chest.

He didn't want to admit that he'd miss Eren, but he knew he would. Eren was one of the very few people to have ever managed to wedge his way past Levi's cold exterior. Eren hadn't yet captured his heart, but he had captured some of his emotions. Levi did care for Eren; the borderline of romantically caring and friendship caring was very thin, however he knew he cared for Eren. He might not have made it that clear to Eren, but he did have those feelings. After all the years, it was just difficult for Levi to show any type of emotion to others. He never knew when things would happen and those emotions would turn on him. However, this time he was taking that chance with Eren. Whether it ended horribly or wonderfully.

Levi silently guided Eren towards his neat bed, planning to get Eren to sleep the stress off. It had been very eventful for everyone.

_**2 months later**_

Eren woke up to the feeling of warm arms wrapped around his body. He couldn't stop the smile on his lips when he opened his eyes to see Levi's sleeping face just inches away from his. It gave Eren the clear image of Levi's long eyelashes and fair skin. Despite how many hours Levi had spent out in the sunlight, he still had creamy white skin without a speck of a tan. With his eyes closed and face relaxed, Levi's thin eyebrows weren't in their usual frown.

Eren warmed up at the feeling of Levi's arm twitch slightly; the same arm that was draped over Eren's waist.

Sharing the same bed had taught Eren that Levi happened to always end up unconsciously cuddling him in the night. The first time it had happened, Levi had told Eren off by saying that Eren probably was the one that cuddled him first. However, it indeed was Levi. Eren wasn't complaining though. In fact it was quite the opposite.

Reaching forward, Eren started slowly kissing Levi's jaw and collarbone. Feeling mischief; he placed a red hickey on Levi's neck, right where anyone would be able to see it. He knew Levi wouldn't notice it right away and that was the amusing part.

Surprisingly, Levi didn't wake up when Eren gently sucked and nipped at his neck to form a small second hickey on his smooth collarbone. With a small smirk, Eren moved up a little until he reached Levi's ear; gently nibbling along the shell and giving tiny licks. However Levi still didn't wake up.

Eren smirked as he pulled back to look at the slight pink blush over Levi's face. Was he affecting Levi's sleeping body with those tiny actions? Curiously, he reached forward and started massaging along Levi's visible side with one of his hands; feeling Levi's arm twitch slightly once again. With a quick glance, he saw Levi's still sleeping face.

"I didn't know you were such a heavy sleeper." Eren whispered softly even though Levi was still asleep.

Eren had always been an early riser while Levi had never been one.

Eren's eyes moved down to Levi's soft looking lips that captivated him into leaning down and placing a small kiss on those delectable lips. It was tempting to wake Levi up with a real kiss, but Eren decided to let Levi sleep in a little. With that in mind, he squirmed out of Levi's arms to get out of the bed. He took off his sleeping clothes and quickly changed into a more formal outfit before he got on his shoes.

He gave Levi's sleeping form one last loving look before he left the room for a well needed breakfast.

Once the door shut, Levi's eyes instantly opened and he quickly sat up to cover his blushing face.

"Damn it…" He cursed as he fought against the pleasant shivers running through his body from Eren's harassment.

Worst of all the tender touches had managed to give him a slight hard on, which happened to make him cover his face in embarrassment.

"_Fuck_…" He muttered as he moved his hands so that he could look at the closed door.

'He never knows when to hold back.' Levi thought as he got off the bed to enter the bathroom to take a cold shower.

**End of chapter 5**


	6. How close are we?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

I don't think I'll be able to update everyday now, but I'll try to update when I can. Also, thank you for the support in this so far, it's encouraging. Again, I just want to point out that Eren is a lot bolder than most kids his age and in the world they live in, he matured mentally a lot faster so he knows more stuff then kids in the real world along with being an early bloomer. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some sexual themes and some coarse language

**Chapter 6**

_How close are we?_

Eren slowly ate his breakfast as he sat in the dining area of the Survey Corps headquarters. The food was warm and situated nicely in his stomach. The dining area he was in apparently wasn't used very often or at least wasn't used that much early in the morning, so he was the only one there. That didn't really bother him, since most of the time anyone else would just stare at him or question him on how he knew Levi. Of course people were curious of the captain's sudden rooming buddy. In the past 2 months, Hanji had informed many people that he was Levi's boyfriend, which only made everyone that much more intrigued. Either that or disgusted. The only people that didn't seem to care much was Levi's team; of course they had been shocked to be told at first, but they got over it quickly. Eren didn't want to speak to anyone concerning his past or his real relationship with Levi so he had left it to Levi to clear up their relationship to everyone. However, Levi had done nothing but ignore it so everyone thought it was true. In a way it sort of was.

'We aren't really dating yet…but it's a happy thought. If Levi falls in love with me, than he'll do the things I do for him. Just the thought makes me happy.' Eren thought as a wide smile found its way on his face.

It was a thought that he cherished.

"Eren!" Eren didn't even have the time to turn around when he suddenly was hugged from behind by a certain girl.

"Where's Levi?" Hanji asked curiously as she kept her arms wrapped around his shoulders despite how much he was struggling to remove them.

"He's still sleeping." Eren answered as he sighed and gave up on removing Hanji's arms.

Hanji seemed to have an interest in him, however no one could explain why. Maybe it was because he was the first to be interested in letting Hanji explain to him all the current knowledge on titans; which would be taught when he joined the military. He was glad to gain new knowledge that he knew he would have to learn and study next year, however, that had nothing to do with why Hanji liked to interact with him. Maybe she just sensed something different about him than she did with everyone else?

"_Oh_~ Do you guys cuddle in the night?" She asked teasingly, but the blush that went over Eren's face answered the question for him.

Or maybe she just liked to gain more knowledge of Levi and his relationship. That was probably the reason behind her interest in pestering Eren for details on nearly everything. However, that was just the way Hanji was. When she was interested in something, she tended to try to figure everything out about it. That was the one thing Eren knew.

"Have you kissed before?" Hanji asked as Eren's face just got redder.

"Hanji, let go of Eren." Levi's smooth voice saved Eren from further embarrassment as Levi stepped into the dining room.

His short raven black hair looked wet and his cheeks looked slightly damp, making his face glisten lightly under the lights. It was odd to see his face look paler than normal, but Eren looked past that. Levi had a white towel over his shoulders likely to prevent the water from dripping onto his uniform. Levi had always liked his uniform to be pristine. It was one of the things Eren thought was cute.

"Captain, what's that red spot on your neck?" Hanji suddenly asked as she removed her arms that were around Eren's shoulders.

At the mention, Levi quickly reached up and covered the visible hickey's with his hand; likely on reflex. Levi didn't usually lose his composure in front of others except when it involved Eren.

'It was worth it.' Eren thought with a small smile as he saw how Levi's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"So he really is your boyfriend?" Hanji asked with an interested smile.

Neither of the guys said anything concerning that topic, so Hanji clasped her hands together in triumph.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed.

"Don't you have research to do?" Levi asked or rather subtly said, 'Get out of here.'

"Yes. I better get back to that. See you later, Eren. Don't let the captain attack you too much." She dismissed herself after a quick wave before she left the dining room with a wide smirk.

Once she was gone, it just left the two of them in the silent room. There were many empty wooden tables lined up in order in the dining room; most people probably ate later in the day than at 6 in the morning. That is except for Eren and Hanji. Levi didn't really count since he didn't normally get out of bed this early.

"Hanji's very…" Eren trailed off, not quite finding the right word to describe her.

"Annoying." Levi answered for him as he walked over to the table Eren was using.

Levi situated himself across the table from Eren so that they faced each other. It was slightly surprising since Levi seemed to not be going to get his breakfast.

"Why aren't you eating?" Eren asked in slight concern as he watched how pale Levi's face looked under the lights.

"I'm not hungry." Was all Levi said as he shifted in his seat to grab the towel that was around his shoulder to bring it higher up.

Eren watched as Levi used the towel to wipe off some of the wetness on his face from his shower. Despite the fact that Levi didn't look in top condition, Eren couldn't resist watching Levi as he briefly fluttered his eyes closed to wipe his face from the water. His closed eyes endearingly cast a small shadow on his cheeks from his long eyelashes. Levi had always been handsome and managed to make everyday tasks look seductive even if it wasn't meant to look like that. Eren couldn't help but appreciably watch Levi's actions.

The fact that others got to see Levi look seductively made a slight jealous pang ache in Eren. However, he didn't mention anything as he stared down at his half eaten meal. He didn't feel he had the right to voice his jealousy, in fact he felt just slightly ashamed that he felt like that. If he told Levi than Levi would just think he was being annoying. In the first place it was impossible for Levi to not look hot while doing tasks because Levi himself didn't even notice it or notice the looks other soldiers gave him. It wasn't just the looks Eren fell in love with, no, he had fallen in love with Levi's personality and beliefs and just who Levi was before he had noticed and been utterly captivated by Levi's looks. Eren simply loved everything about Levi even if he wasn't too sure on if Levi even liked him, romantically or not. That opinion seemed to have not been made clear to this day, or at least not clear enough for Eren to understand. Was he just in Levi's way?

His solemn thoughts kept him silent as he prodded the cooling food in his plate with a fork, no longer feeling hungry.

"What's wrong?" Levi's slightly concerned voice made Eren look up.

Levi's dark eyes kept his attention as Levi gave him a small frown.

"N-nothing." Eren bit his lip when he realized he had stuttered.

Doubt flashed through Levi's eyes and Eren knew that his stutter had exposed the lie. Eren didn't want to lie to Levi, but he refused to admit that he didn't want Levi to be around others. It was a selfish wish that Eren was well aware of. Despite how selfish it was, Eren still felt the need to have that wish, however he would never admit that selfishness. He only felt like that because he didn't want Levi to fall in love with anyone else. However, Eren just wanted Levi to be happy.

'I'm being too possessive…I have to calm down. I don't want to burden Levi any more than I am.' Eren thought as he lightly nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Don't do that." Eren was surprised at Levi's sudden ordering voice.

However, not as surprised when Levi reached his hand out over the table and trailed one of his nimble fingers along Eren's bottom lip. The action effectively got Eren to release his hold on his lip and keep his mouth slightly parted in his surprise.

Levi stared down at Eren's lips as he slowly trailed his finger along Eren's bottom lip once more before pulling back. The small caress left little tingles along Eren's lip as he refrained from shivering to show his pleasure. Anything Levi willingly did to him always sent him in a blissful state. It only left Eren to his imagination of how it would feel to do more things with Levi, more intimate things that would surely make Eren weak in the knees and begging for more. How Levi would lustfully stare at him while he-"Eren."

Levi's voice cut through Eren's rather dirty thoughts as Eren stared in shock up at Levi. What he had been thinking of was brought to the front of his mind as he blushed when he caught sight of Levi's concerned gaze. Just the thought-No. Levi would surely not want to know what he had been thinking of.

"Are you okay?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, how about you?" Eren quickly changed directions as he reached forward to place his hand against Levi's cold cheek.

The sudden temperature change made Eren quickly retract his hand to give Levi a questioning look. His dirty thoughts temporarily being forgotten. He was more concerned about Levi's wellbeing.

"You're cold." Eren stated as he just noticed how Levi's body was very faintly shivering.

If he hadn't been trying to notice anything different than he wouldn't have noticed that Levi was even shivering.

"I took a cold shower." Levi answered as he looked away from Eren.

"Why? You're going to catch a cold." Eren said as he frowned lightly in concern.

"I felt like it." Levi quickly answered as his pale complexion slowly gained back some color.

"That's not good." Eren muttered before he quickly got up and walked around the table; completely ignoring the rest of his half eaten plate.

He quickly sat down beside Levi and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller frame. Eren moved closer until his body was pressing into Levi's in an attempt to share body heat. Levi had looked miserable with how cold he seemed so Eren lent a hand.

It seemed to be working since Levi's body warmed up quite quickly and regained all the color in his face. However even when Levi looked warm enough, Eren didn't move away or release his grip around Levi.

In the past few months, Eren had grown taller to the point where the top of his head reached just around Levi's eyebrows. It wouldn't be long until they both were the same height, but for now Levi was still just a bit taller than him. It was going to be odd when Eren really was taller than Levi.

"You can let go." Levi informed, but Eren kept his hold.

Instead, he moved a little so that he was facing Levi; feeling the slight jealousy of his previous thoughts fuelling him to claim what wasn't even his yet; the thoughts before his dirty ones. The idea of kissing Levi would surely stop Eren's thoughts of Levi liking someone else. Slowly, Eren pressed his lips to Levi's. The action didn't seem to surprise Levi much, in fact Levi allowed Eren the kiss.

Eren was sure that Levi was allowing this simply because Levi likely had an idea of why Eren had gotten slightly upset just minutes ago. Likely Levi also was aware that Eren had been having dirty thoughts of him. Or maybe Levi was unaware of both and simply wanted the kiss as much as Eren did? That was a thought that brought a smile on Eren's lips as he brought his hands up to Levi's head to pull him closer. They had shared enough kisses for Eren to have gotten the hang of what to do and not be as clumsy as he had been at first. Eren felt another smile pull at the corners of his lips when he remembered when he had first kissed Levi. That kiss had been so clumsy but then again Eren didn't have a clue of how a kiss was supposed to be at the time. Instincts were what he had went by, but now he knew what to do. He knew how Levi liked to kiss now. To think he was able to freely kiss Levi now.

Levi pulled him from his thoughts when Levi pulled back from the kiss with a tiny annoyed expression.

"If you're going to kiss me, than focus on it." Levi ordered.

Eren didn't need to be told twice when Levi covered his lips. It seemed today Levi looked in the mood to actually kiss unlike the many other kisses they shared where Levi refused to do it open mouthed.

'Maybe it was because of this morning? Did I turn him on…?' Eren thought with a small smile as he lightly nipped and pulled at Levi's bottom lip.

'That would explain the cold shower.' Eren thought in amusement as Levi softly licked the corner of his mouth.

Tingles shot through Eren and pooled in his lower regions, making his body warm and pleasant all over. He could see a similar effect on Levi's face when he briefly opened his eyes to check.

Levi's face looked flushed and his expression looked pleasant as Eren opened his mouth just enough for Levi to enter his tongue. Eren quickly closed his eyes to fully stimulate his senses and enjoy the pleasure he was sharing with Levi. When their tongues touched, the battle of dominance ensued, however Levi won not long after.

Eren could feel the towel that had been around Levi's shoulders fall to the floor, but neither cared. Eren was too focused on Levi's addictive kiss to care.

Levi brought his hands up to Eren's hair as he soothingly ran his fingers through it, while also bringing them closer. Eren hesitated for just a second before he reached down and palmed Levi's hardening arousal through his pants. The action made Levi moan lightly into the kiss, a sweet sound to Eren's ears. The sound encouraged Eren to continue with his actions and slowly, almost teasingly rub it, feeling how the area warmed up under his touch.

Eren could feel Levi's breathing get heavier into the kiss as every now and then his moans would get muffled in Eren's mouth. This was the farthest they had ever gone outside of kisses and Eren planned to fully take advantage of it.

Eren pulled back from the kiss to start his assault on Levi's neck and collarbone; sucking over the previous hickeys that were starting to fade from that morning. Eren felt Levi's moans start to pick up, meaning that likely the stimulation was too much and he was close to climaxing just from being palmed through his pants.

Eren wanted to touch Levi with his bare hands, but he wasn't sure if they were ready for that sort of intimacy. Despite the fact that Eren was currently bringing Levi to his climax. Likely Levi wasn't going to return the favor today, but Eren was simply content that they were progressing in their intimacy.

"_E-Eren_…" His name moaned out from Levi's mouth instantly made Eren reach up to capture his lips.

The kiss was less careful and more desperate as Levi's hands gripped on to Eren's back. This was the first time Levi allowed Eren to be this close to him. Just the thought made Eren bite back his own moan as Levi's body shivered lightly, warning what was to come. Eren moved his lips away from Levi's to instead trail some butterfly kisses along his jaw. Levi's breathing hitched.

"Oh!" The startled call of someone else made both of them tense right before Levi came in his pants with a rather loud moan.

Eren looked up from Levi to see Petra standing at the doorway with a face as red as a tomato. She looked shocked and startled of not only witnessing what they had been doing but also the fact that Levi had just came.

Eren felt the embarrassment set in as he moved back from Levi and retracted his hands. His embarrassment was nothing compared to Levi's as a horrified expression seemed to go on his face when he saw his team member at the doorway to the dining room. Well, they probably should have gone somewhere a little more private than the public dining room…

"_I-I'm s-sorry for interrupting_!" Petra quickly apologized before she quickly fled the room.

Well that definitely ruined the mood. No doubt Levi wasn't going to allow him to kiss him for a while after this. Not after a member of his squad witnessed them doing dirty stuff. It was a depressing thought because this was the farthest they had ever gone and now they wouldn't be doing it again anytime soon after that kind of interruption. Although they should've expected it since it is a public place even if it was early in the morning.

"Eren…" Levi's warning voice made Eren raise his hands in his innocence as he looked at Levi's reddening face.

It wasn't too embarrassing for Eren since he hadn't been the one to climax in front of someone else. Levi wasn't going to forget this that easily. To climax by the hands of someone right in front of someone you knew must be embarrassing. No doubt it'd be awkward.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know someone would walk in!" Eren quickly apologized as he dodged the jab Levi intended to hit him in the gut with.

However, despite the situation, Eren couldn't stop the wide smile on his face as he dodged another aimed hit. Eren couldn't help but start laughing at the situation as he smiled up at Levi. Levi seemed to look surprised at Eren's sudden enjoyment, but soon simply shoved Eren's shoulder lightly.

"Come on brat, let's go before anyone else sees us like this." Levi said; referring to how both their hairs were messed up, they both had flushed faces and swollen lips.

It was obvious what people would think they had done with their current appearances.

"Okay." Eren answered with a smile as they quickly left the dining room to quickly go back to their shared room.

"Hey, Levi?" Eren interrupted the silence as they continued to walk to their room.

"I love you." Eren confessed.

"…I know." Levi said as they reached their room and quickly entered it and locked the door.

"Do you…Um…" Eren started but got too nervous to continue as he quickly shoved off his shoes and hopped onto their bed to bury his face in the pillow.

Had he really almost asked that? Wasn't that too soon?

"Eren…" Levi's voice was calming as a hand was placed on the small of his back.

"I…I can't quite say I love you back, yet." At the words, Eren simply pressed himself further into the bed.

He didn't need to be told what he already knew. It was painful to hear considering the fact that Eren was in love with and had already fallen for Levi.

"I can say that I do care for you." At the words and change of tone, Eren sat up to look at Levi.

"I do love you, just I'm not quite sure what kind of love it is right now. I don't know if it's the same love you have for me." Levi confessed as he reached a warm hand forward to caress Eren's cheek.

"Levi…" Eren said with a blush as Levi moved forward and gave him a chaste peck on the lips before he moved away to quickly grab a change of clothes before he entered the bathroom.

No doubt his pants felt gross after what he had put in them. It was best to clean up right after.

It wasn't long until Levi returned to the room in a new uniform and a slightly irritated expression.

"I'm not doing that again." At the sudden annoyed tone and less gentle expression, Eren knew exactly what Levi was referring to.

"I didn't know we would be spotted." Eren said with a small smile as Levi stared at him.

"Fuck…How am I going to explain this situation?" Levi muttered as he lied onto the empty space beside Eren on the bed.

"You don't have to. It could be our secret. Leave it to everyone else's imagination." Eren suggested as he turned onto his side to look at Levi.

Eren brought his index finger up to his lips and gave a small shushing sound to emphasize his point while giving Levi a small wink.

"Sometimes you really are cute." At Levi's sudden compliment, Eren's amused face turned a cherry red in seconds.

"W-what?" Eren stuttered out as Levi gave a small smile at his flustering.

"Nothing." Levi muttered, seeming to be in a playful mood after Eren's attempt to cheer him up.

"D-don't lie, I heard what you said." Eren retorted with a flustered expression as his heartbeat sped up.

Levi simply smirked at him as they continued talking. Neither noticing that Eren had just captured a small part of Levi's heart that day.

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Initiative

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

I would have updated sooner, but this month was really busy for me and I kept changing how I wanted this chapter to go. I also fixed a few small errors I had in the last chapters. Also, after the last chapter I wanted Levi to finally take some initiative, but nothing too sexual until Eren's older. I didn't quite know how far they should go in this chapter besides the obvious, so I kept changing things around and I got a little carried away, but I'm sure some people will enjoy it. I'm thinking of making Eren and Levi have an equal relationship in the sense that both play the seme and uke parts as a few reviewers suggested, so neither would have a specific role even if one plays a certain part oftener than the other. Who tops doesn't really matter as long as they both share the same feelings to want to consummate their love together. I recently finished reading a really good, but long equal relationship yaoi manga which made me realize who tops or bottoms isn't the main point; even if in some cases people prefer only one to top, not both. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some sexual themes

**Chapter 7**

_Initiative_

The rain outside of the headquarters building was rhythmic as it rapidly hit against the building and windows; leaving bleary trails on the window as it flowed smoothly down the glass and obscured the town view.

Eren sighed as he attempted to see properly outside of the window, but the onslaught of rain prevented a clear sight. He was alone in the spotless room with only the distant sound of thunder rumbling just outside as his constant reminder of his worry. He was worried for Levi's wellbeing seeing as Levi had left just some hours ago to join his team in a mission beyond the walls. 4 months had slowly passed since the time when they had gotten more intimate in the dining room.

'Why didn't Levi at least tell me why he had to leave?' Eren thought as he moved away from the window to instead sit on the edge of the plush bed.

'I know I'm not actually part of the Survey Corps, despite living with them, but he could've at least told me why… What if he kills titans out there and his footing slips from the wet soil? What if he gets caught by a titan?' Eren thought in worry as he bit his bottom lip in contempt.

He worriedly sighed as he moved to lie down on the bed, shifting his position so that he was comfortably lying on Levi's side of the bed. The faint smell of Levi's cologne was a welcoming comfort as Eren cuddled closer to the white pillow. It wasn't that hard to remember how almost every morning he woke up to the sight of Levi unconsciously cuddling him. The thought brought a little bit more comfort to Eren's worrying.

'Maybe Levi will be fine… Yeah. He has to be; he's the best of the Survey Corps.' Eren thought in an attempt to convince himself.

Levi wouldn't like it if he knew that Eren was worrying, no doubt he would be upset. Levi could handle himself out there; Eren didn't need to worry so much. Although that still didn't help Eren with the fact that he was alone with nothing to do except lounge around. Since Levi normally didn't have too many missions, they would normally spend the day together while Eren followed Levi around as he did little errands. He was never left alone or left to do nothing; Levi made sure of that so that Eren didn't get bored. He was glad he could spend so much time with the one he fell in love with and being by Levi was pleasant. He only had 6 more months with Levi before he joined the military and he planned to make the most of the time left. Just another half a year and he would leave... 4 years apart was going to be tough, but Eren was determined to join Levi in the Survey Corps. Killing titans was something that he wanted to take part in and hopefully by then, he could confess to Levi again. By then, Eren surely would be tall enough and experienced enough for Levi to consider him.

With a sigh, Eren sat up from the plush bed and glanced around the dimly lit room. He didn't want to dwell on the future, but there wasn't much to do to distract him from his thoughts. The room was already spotlessly organized and there wasn't anything interesting anywhere. There was nothing really to do inside of the room. There was only one choice than.

Eren slowly got off the bed and walked towards the dresser and quickly changed his clothing before he put on his shoes. If there was nothing to do, than going to eat dinner seemed about right.

With small steps, he left the room and swiftly shut the wooden door before he started walking down the long halls. His shoes hitting against the hard floor echoed down the halls with each step he took as he glanced around at the few windows in the hall showing the dark and wet weather outside. It didn't normally rain much around this time, but anything was possible.

The halls were chilly compared to the warmth Levi and his room had provided and there was definitely a lot more dirt and dust in the halls compared to their room. Eren was keen on cleanliness after knowing Levi for so long, but it didn't really bug him like he knew it did to Levi. He could ignore the dirt and dust, but he was sure it would distract Levi.

'Levi always likes to be clean when he can be.' Eren thought with a small smile as he turned a corner.

The small fact was one of the many things Eren found endearing about Levi.

The wide doors leading into the dining room came into sight as Eren slowly opened the door to walk past the lined up tables. He quickly reached the kitchen area in which he set about the task of making himself dinner; usually meals were made for everyone, but today there wasn't enough people to cook since there were missions. At these times, Eren regretted the fact that he never really learned much about cooking. Was he supposed to cut the vegetables or just stick them in? Did he need to do anything to the pan? How high was the heat supposed to be?

"Need help?" At the sudden voice, Eren turned in high hopes to see a certain captain, but his expectations were too high.

Eren stared up into the pale blue eyes of the Survey Corps commander; watching the intimating expression Erwin always seemed to have. Eren had never formally spoken to the commander, aside from briefly being introduced to him by Levi. Erwin always had that air about him that at times made you feel like you were doing something that wasn't right. Now was one of those times.

"_Uh_…I…" Eren trailed off; he did need help but from Erwin?

Erwin swiftly rolled up his sleeves and stood beside Eren to fluidly cut the vegetable's with ease. The light clacking of the knife against the cutting board was emanated into the quiet kitchen as Erwin quickly finished the task. Even though Eren hadn't agreed to Erwin's help, it seemed Erwin was set on helping him anyway.

Erwin easily started getting the other ingredients and the right cooking tools, while Eren simply stood by the side of the fair sized kitchen. He felt slightly awkward, but he didn't say anything regarding the situation. He wasn't going to decline Erwin's help because he really needed it at the moment unless he wanted to eat ruined food. Maybe the commander wasn't as intimidating as he looked?

Eren watched in curiosity when Erwin glanced over at him from the corner of his eye; seeming to intently stare at a certain spot on his neck. The stare didn't last very long and Erwin quickly returned his attention to the sliced food in front of him.

"You carry your room key on a necklace?" Erwin asked while he set the stove.

"Ah! No- it's… My father gave it to me." Eren stumbled over his words as he instinctively reached up and grasped the key that dangled on his necklace.

He hurriedly moved the key so that it was safely hidden from any inquisitive eyes behind his shirt; hoping that Erwin wouldn't ask about anything. Eren really didn't know how to answer any kind of questions since his memory when he got the key wasn't the best. No one had ever questioned him on it before and he honestly didn't want anyone to ask him about it now. Levi was one of the few people that knew he still carried around the key even when he couldn't use it.

"Why would he give you a key?" Erwin asked as he continued with the food preparation.

"Ah…I…I don't remember, my memory is kind of fuzzy. I don't remember much of my father." Eren explained with a small frown as he looked at the floor.

"…" Erwin didn't say anything as they remained in silence until the meal was finished cooking just under an hour later.

They both got a ceramic white plate for the food and served themselves while Eren lightly bit on his bottom lip from the uncomfortable atmosphere. They both sat at the same table in the dining room while they ate together in silence. It was quite awkward and Eren simply wanted to go back to Levi's and his room, but he didn't want to seem rude. Erwin was the commander after all, some respect was in order for that. One day in the future Erwin would be ordering him what to do once he joined the Survey Corps. It would be bad if he acted rude. However, Eren still quickly ate the food in hopes that he could leave quicker even if it seemed rude. The food tasted fine, but he just wanted to leave the dining room at this point. The atmosphere around them was so tense and was becoming unbearable the longer Erwin watched him with a calculating stare. Eren luckily finished his meal in just a few minutes, but before he could get up and leave, he was stopped by Erwin motioning with his hand to stay.

"How did you meet Levi?" Erwin suddenly asked once he finished his own plate.

"Uh…He knew a mutual friend of my family and started coming over once we adopted Mikasa. Her parents were killed." Eren quickly explained as he tightened his fist on his lap.

He was nervous. It felt like he was being interrogated and that wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling. Erwin definitely was intimidating, even if he wasn't trying to be. Eren really didn't want to be there, but it seemed improper if he just simply left now. Erwin was a commander so these questions must be for some sort of precaution. Eren had no idea for what, but he assumed it was to make sure he wasn't a threat. In a sense, he had access to many things since he was in their base. Of course, Eren had no interest in anything aside from Levi inside the headquarters. There was no danger, or at least from what Eren knew, but a commander always expected the unexpected. Was Erwin intrigued by Eren's story of how he came to the headquarters and started rooming with Levi? Or was it simply suspicion? Maybe both?

"Eren, there you-"At the voice, Eren looked up to see Levi standing by the doorway.

Levi's hair and clothing were wet from the rain and his expression seemed at first relieved, but now suspicious as he looked over at Erwin. The reason he cut his own sentence off was likely because he noticed Erwin was with Eren. If Levi was looking for Eren, than Levi wouldn't expect to find him talking with someone else, unless it was Hanji or occasionally someone from Levi's team. Eren wasn't exactly a very social person that easily befriended strangers. It had taken Eren almost 2 years from when his father first introduced Levi to him for Eren to finally warm up enough to converse to Levi around the time of Mikasa's family accident. The minute they had started talking was when Eren quickly warmed up, fell in love, events happened and here they now were. Simply put, it took years for Eren to feel comfortable around others and Levi was well aware that it meant Eren didn't interact much with anyone else in the Survey Corps.

Eren quickly brought his attention back to Levi's current condition. Levi's body didn't seem to be injured and he looked just as he had this afternoon. Eren was glad Levi looked alright, but he didn't get to think on the thought much since Levi quickly walked over to him and firmly grasped his hand; successfully pulling him up to stand away from the wooden table he had been sitting at.

Eren gave Levi a small confused look, but didn't say anything as Levi stared at Erwin and vice versa.

"The mission was postponed due to the weather. We returned with no casualties this time." Levi informed Erwin.

Erwin simply gave a nod of acknowledgement before he stood up; taller than both Levi and Eren. If Erwin had planned to say anything else, he couldn't because Levi pulled on Eren's hand and quickly left the dining room. Eren allowed himself to be pulled along with Levi as they passed by other rooms and walked through halls.

The relief from no longer being in that tense room and away from the calculating eyes of Erwin was gratifying to Eren. He couldn't help but lightly squeeze Levi's hand to show his appreciation.

It didn't take long for them to reach their room and quickly enter before locking the door.

Levi immediately upon entering their room took off his belt straps and gear before he took off his dampened uniform jacket. Once he placed those away, he continued with his white dress shirt and cravat. Eren couldn't help but stare as Levi completely took off his shirt to reveal his lithe upper body and soft muscle definition from all of his training. Normally Levi would change clothing inside their bathroom, but it seemed this time he was eager to take off his wet shirt right now. Eren couldn't help but stare at the way Levi's waist dipped down to his narrow hips in a gentle yet masculine way. It was the first time he had seen Levi shirtless and he was glad he was able to.

"Why was Erwin talking to you?" Levi's question distracted Eren.

"He helped me make a meal since I don't know how to cook." Eren explained; not fully going into details.

"Erwin cooked for you?" Levi asked in surprise as he quickly put on a dry shirt.

"Yeah. He started asking me about how I met you after that." Eren explained; deciding to skip over the whole key necklace part of the conversation.

"That's odd." Levi muttered as he paused in his actions.

Eren watched as Levi grabbed a dry pair of pants before he quickly entered the bathroom to change without Eren's curious eyes.

As Eren was left to his own thoughts, he swiftly changed into more comfy clothing before Levi finished in the bathroom. He assumed that Levi planned to go to bed early so he would join Levi.

Once Eren changed, he quickly hopped into the plush bed and brought the thick covers up to his shoulders as he waited. A few silent minutes ticked by before Levi returned back into the room wearing dry clothing. It seemed he had also dried his hair since it no longer looked wet or clung to his face anymore.

"Levi?" Eren questioned when Levi didn't come into the bed.

Instead, Levi simply sat at the wooden desk to the side of the room and quickly took out some papers. Was Levi behind in his paperwork again? It wouldn't be the first time, but usually Levi would wait until the next day to finish it.

Levi didn't say anything as he started writing down something on the paper in black ink, leaving Eren alone on the bed. It was lonely to sleep by yourself after so long of having shared a bed, so falling asleep wasn't much of an option for Eren. It didn't really help that he didn't normally go to bed until about an hour from now. Sleep wasn't coming any time soon. Despite that, he still closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep. If not sleeping together was a problem now, it would be very difficult when he left to join the military.

After half an hour, Eren had enough of pretending to sleep when he couldn't sleep at all. He got off the bed and quietly walked over to Levi; wrapping his slim arms around Levi's shoulders in a comforting sort of embrace from behind. Levi sighed lightly at Eren's actions, but didn't do or say anything about it. A few minutes ticked by and Eren amused himself by placing tiny kisses along Levi's smooth neck and shoulders. The loving actions made Eren feel warm and content as he loosely played with the white collar of Levi's shirt. Levi gave a small tired sigh as he relaxed against the gentle touches and kisses.

"You're distracting." Levi muttered, but gave no physical protest as Eren turned his attention to Levi's ear.

"_Hm_." Eren hummed in agreement as he softly nibbled on the shell of Levi's ear and gave tiny licks along the side.

He slowly blew warm air onto the parts he licked; smiling when Levi shuddered just the slightest at the feeling. Pleased with himself, Eren stopped in his actions to just contently rest his head on Levi's warm shoulder as he leaned against the chair Levi was still sitting on.

Eren smiled softly when he felt Levi reach one of his soft hands up to loosely hold onto one of Eren's hands. The warmth from Levi's hand was very much welcomed as Eren nuzzled slightly against Levi's neck. The faint smell of cologne on Levi's pillow couldn't even compare to Levi's scent in person. Eren closed his eyes as he basked in the enticing scent and warmth that was purely Levi. They remained like that for a few seconds in a peaceful silence.

Levi languidly massaged a small spot on the back of Eren's hand with his thumb as he rested his head against the side of Eren's head, which was still on Levi's shoulder. Eren couldn't stop his face from turning a light shade of pink as he gulped lightly in his sudden nervousness from the situation. Levi was starting to reciprocate Eren's actions in his own way lately. Eren was glad but also slightly embarrassed that Levi was slowly being a little more gentle and intimate towards him. It was a welcome but unexpected change that left Eren with tingles running through his body and quickened breath with each touch Levi willingly gave him. The sensations were both relaxing and stimulating all at once.

"_Levi_…" Eren whispered into Levi's ear.

The hushed voice against Levi's sensitive ear caused Levi to unconsciously shiver in pleasure once again as Eren leaned forward and soothingly pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. Eren had a small smile on his face as he pulled away from Levi and stood up straight.

"Let's go to bed." Eren suggested.

Levi turned to look at Eren with a pale pink dusting his cheeks as he watched Eren with a slightly annoyed expression that easily melted away. Eren walked over and shut the lights off before he quickly sat on his side of the bed with crossed legs; waiting for Levi to join him in the dark room. When Levi stood up and walked over only to stand in front of him, he said in confusion, "Levi?"

Eren found himself gently pushed down to the bed as Levi loomed over top him. Levi's warm breath brushed against his parted lips as Levi slowly leaned down, seeming to give Eren the option to push him away. However, Eren warmly smiled and reached his arms up to rest around Levi's shoulders as their lips touched. Eren felt his face heat up as Levi started slowly kissing him while Levi ran one of his tantalizing hands along Eren's clothed chest. The sensation made Eren tense in nervousness from the unfamiliar touching, but he couldn't deny that it felt pleasurable. This was all so new in the aspect that Levi was the one making the move and not the other way around.

"_Ah_-!" Eren gasped when he felt a hand start to slowly rub against his clothed nipple.

Levi swiftly invaded Eren's open mouth with his warm tongue as he continued his assault on the hardening bud under his hand. Eren felt his body heat up as if someone had flipped the fuse controlling his heat. His breathing thickened as he struggled to breathe properly while being captivated in Levi's passionate kiss. Levi's hot tongue danced with Eren's as their kissing made noise in the room. Eren's body tingled all over as he pressed upward to be closer to Levi as their tongues entwined together. It felt uncomfortable to wear clothing from the heat so Eren squirmed underneath Levi. Levi seemed to take the hint so he pulled back from the kiss to unbutton just Eren's shirt.

Eren watched with half lidded eyes as his shirt was removed and placed somewhere on the floor. Levi's warm hands slowly caressed Eren's soft chest in soothing motions before he leaned down and caught Eren's lips back in another kiss.

"_L-Levi_." Eren stuttered against the kiss as he felt Levi's hands start playing with his nipples once again.

The feeling was foreign and slightly embarrassing, but he couldn't help the desire he felt for Levi in that moment. Eren swiftly moved his hands around the arm Levi was using to hold himself up and swiftly jerked Levi's arm to roll them over. Eren now loomed over top Levi as they stared into each other's lust hazed eyes.

Slowly Eren leaned down and started kissing and lightly nipping at Levi's soft neck before he formed little hickeys. He moved up to kiss Levi in a slow and sensual manner that left them both out of breath as Eren ran his hands through Levi's hair. When Levi pulled away, Eren was quite shocked when he suddenly shifted to press his lips against Eren's collarbone. Eren could feel the way Levi's hot lips moved and softly sucked against his skin until he knew Levi had just given him a hickey. Just the thought made Eren's face turn redder than it was as he leaned down and pressed his face against Levi's clothed chest in his embarrassment. His blush reached up to his ears as he hid his face, not wanting to show Levi what a simple hickey had done to him.

Levi's arms securely wrapped around Eren's body in a gentle embrace as Eren pressed himself further into Levi's hold. The embarrassment and joy was just too much for Eren. Levi seemed to understand this as they remained in that position with Eren lying on top of Levi.

Just like that, the hot atmosphere soon became a gentle one as Levi moved them so that they were under the covers after a moment. Eren raised his hands to cover his red face when Levi moved him to lie down beside him. Eren didn't quite know why he was overreacting, but he felt both embarrassed and overjoyed at what had just happened. Levi had finally made a big move on Eren which before had always been Eren.

"Eren." Levi spoke softly, but he refused to move his hands.

Although Eren didn't resist when Levi grasped his hands and moved them so that he could clearly see Eren's face in the dark room.

Eren watched as Levi's eyes softened a little from the expression he saw on Eren's face. The way Levi looked at him gave Eren enough confidence to push aside his embarrassment to instead reach forward and hug Levi. Eren's face lit up with a smile as he suddenly leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Levi's slightly swollen lips from their kissing.

"Night, Levi." Eren whispered as he moved closer.

Levi slowly moved one of his arms to rest on Eren's bare waist as Eren sleepily closed his eyes. It wasn't long until Eren fell asleep against Levi's warm chest while Levi calmly looked at the boy in his arms.

Levi stared down at the single red hickey on Eren's neck that stood out against Eren's soft skin in a place that anyone would easily notice. He didn't respond to Eren's goodnight, but instead just stared at Eren in deep thought. After a few minutes, he also closed his eyes and fell asleep next to Eren as the faint moonlight shone through the window. Unconsciously, Levi cuddled closer to Eren in his sleep. Just half a year until Eren left.

**End of chapter 7**


	8. Will we be okay?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin

I wanted this chapter to be fluffier but it just kind of typed itself. I also wanted this chapter to be in Eren's view, but again, Levi just kind of took over while I typed. I also tried to write this chapter a little longer for those who patiently waited for me to update; I've been busy. Eren will leave for the military soon, so of course drama will begin since Levi's feelings aren't in order and he's going into denial about that. I know Levi is normally very level headed with everything, but I feel that the way I portrayed him would make him act a bit more emotionally unstable with everything stressing him out and it being all new to him. Overall I have mixed feelings for this chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some coarse language, sexual themes, slight angst and probably an OOC Levi…

**Chapter 8**

_Will we be okay?_

It was the middle of the night and the curtains were pulled far back enough that the room was coated with the moonlight coming in from the window. It was too early in the morning to be awake, but Levi didn't care as he slowly sat up in the warm bed; careful not to disturb the movements of the one sleeping beside him.

This was the first time Eren had woken Levi up from a nightmare since the now 10 months of living together. That in itself was enough to make Levi concerned enough to not just ignore the occurrence and go back to bed. He couldn't just ignore Eren now that he was aware of his situation.

Eren's face was morphed into a frown as little beads of sweat moistened his face from his fright; likely a cold sweat. He abruptly tossed, turned and pulled against the bed sheets in jerky movements as he softly mumbled incoherent words. His hands were tightly clenching the bed sheets while his breathing quickened by the second. The sight was unsettling to see, but Levi didn't know if waking him up was a good option or not. However, he reached his hand out and lightly shook Eren's shoulder; jostling him awake. It was best to stop the nightmare than let it continue, even if the action made Eren need extra comfort to calm himself down.

As expected, Eren jerked into a sitting position the moment he awoke. He gazed blankly at the wall opposite from the bed with wide eyes and heavy breathing as he calmed down. His shoulders slightly hunched as his body went tense.

Levi remained silent and motionless just as Eren did as the minutes slowly ticked by. It seemed Eren wasn't fully awake yet and likely would not make the first move to communication. It was frustrating that he had to retain himself from being too abrupt with Eren; he didn't want to startle Eren right after his nightmare.

When you wake someone from a nightmare, what were you supposed to do? Comfort them? That seemed fairly self-explanatory, but then again all of this was new to Levi. Eren had made Levi go through a lot of firsts and new situations; vice versa for Eren as well. When it all came down to it though, this was only temporary, wasn't it? In just a little under 2 months and Levi's life would go back to normal. He would live alone, eat alone, sleep alone, and clean alone just as he had the years before Eren had joined his daily life. He would no longer get to lecture or chide Eren's mistakes or hear Eren's welcome home after a long day. Eren wouldn't be there to cuddle in the night or to talk to when something was on his mind. Levi wouldn't need to try to finish his Survey Corps duties faster anymore, since there would no longer be anyone waiting with a smile for him back at headquarters. He wouldn't get to hear Eren's happy rambling about the day's events or listen to Eren's concern for his wellbeing. Eren would no longer be able to kiss or hug him during their intimate moments where they both forgot about the situation and circumstances; it would all go back to normal. Was that a good thing? Did he really want that? To forget the emotional and happy months he spent with Eren. He had barely even began to show Eren his gratitude or figure out his own feelings, but then again, maybe it was for the best. Levi never had been much of an emotional person to others; the closest someone got with him was Eren in both the physical and emotional sense. Even after this long, he still didn't quite know how he should act or speak like with Eren; he was new to it. In a way, the very concept was aggravating to acknowledge since he's known Eren long before he even began living with him.

"Levi?" Eren's concerned voice broke through Levi's deep thoughts.

Levi refocused on Eren, who now sat with his warm clothed side flushed against Levi's side as they sat together. It was a familiar touch that Levi was used to, but it wasn't long until he would have to forget about it. Eren would be leaving.

'Nothing will change, why am I even thinking about it?' Levi thought as he denied any opposing thoughts to his conclusion.

"Levi…Why are you biting your lip?" Eren softly asked as he gently reached forward and moved his deft fingers to release Levi's lip from his teeth.

Levi stared in shock at Eren when he realized that he had been doing the action. He never bit his lip, ever. It was irritating for Levi that he had done the same action that he had chided Eren on doing so many months ago. He had fallen into a bad nervous habit that he had sworn himself that he would never oblige to again. It was a weakness that revealed your feelings; something a soldier, let alone a captain, should never do. Levi was falling back on the teachings he had once mastered to the finest accuracy. Just the thought was frustrating to accept.

"What were you dreaming about?" Levi decided to abruptly change the subject.

He had woken Eren up to comfort him from his nightmare, not to be comforted by Eren. That wasn't what was supposed to happen. He didn't need to be comforted. There was nothing he needed comfort for in the first place. Yes, he was fine. Perfectly fine.

"Ah…I…I don't remember." Eren slowly confessed as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head with his hand.

Levi stared at Eren; watching how he fidgeted and twitched under Levi's stare.

"You're lying." Levi stated with a small downturn of his lip; he had known Eren long enough to realize that.

"N-no-!"Before Eren could finish, he was quickly pushed down on his back.

Levi easily locked his lithe legs with Eren's and held down Eren's own arms above his head so that the chance of switching positions, like Eren had done once before wouldn't work this time. It was obvious that Eren hadn't expected the sudden action as he gasped lightly in shock, although he didn't resist when he realized their suggestive position.

"What were you dreaming about?" Levi repeated his question, feeling just slightly guilty.

Levi was concerned for what Eren had been having a nightmare of, but not to this extent. No, he felt guilty because he was taking out his frustrations on Eren with the guise of being frustrated at Eren's lying. Frustrations from the fact that the boy underneath him was leaving, even though Levi denied that it would make a difference.

"I…I don't want to say…" Eren muttered as he hesitantly avoided eye contact.

"Just say it." Levi said as he leaned closer to Eren's face as he continued to pin him down.

Eren stayed silent for a few seconds before he turned to look at Levi with sad eyes; eyes that made Levi regret trying to force an answer out of him. Really, what was Levi even doing? With that, Levi swiftly got off Eren and stood up from the bed.

Eren remained in his position on the bed, still lying down while avoiding eye contact with Levi. The sight seemed to click something in Levi as he quickly threw off his own clothing and changed into something warmer; for once not caring if Eren could easily have watched him change his clothes. At this point Levi didn't really care.

Eren quickly sat up on the bed once he noticed Levi putting on his boots by the entrance which easily entrapped Eren's attention.

"What are you doing?" Eren asked with a frown.

Levi glanced back at Eren with conflicted eyes as he watched how Eren seemed to slightly panic at what was happening right now, but Levi couldn't stay. He couldn't take out his frustrations on Eren; it wasn't right. No, he had to cool his head off before he did something other than just pinning Eren down. At the moment his emotions and thoughts were all over the place and it was all new, but then again everything was new when it involved Eren. Whether that was a good thing or bad thing was still unknown.

Levi knew he was going to regret not explaining to Eren right now why he was acting this way, but he just wanted to leave. To get away from the start and cause of everything affecting Levi at the moment. He needed to calm down and fix his emotions.

"I…I'll be back." Levi muttered with a deep frown as he swiftly opened the wooden door.

"Wait _Le_-!" Levi shut the door before Eren could finish his protest.

This was out of character for Levi, but he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to find a place to be alone and mull over his messed up thoughts and feelings. Or at least sort them out enough that he can pretend that there's nothing bugging him and properly mask his emotions. He knew Eren was definitely worried about him now, but he would quell Eren's worries later. Right now they both needed some time to think things through. Everything was going to change soon and they had to realize and accept that whether they wanted to or not. Levi wasn't going to tell Eren to stop, no that's just not something Levi could muster the ego for. He had told Eren that he didn't have to go through this the day they started living together, but Eren had refused. Levi had mentioned it once so there was no point in saying it again after all that has happened. Eren would join the military and that was that.

"Damn it…" Levi muttered as he walked down the empty halls of the Survey Corps headquarters.

'Why is everything so complicated? Killing titans is what I should be focusing on, not some kid.' Levi thought in frustration as he ran a distressed hand through his dark hair.

'Why am I getting worked up over this? Eren is just going through a phase… In 4 years he won't even think of wanting to confess to me. Not after he matures, even if he told me before that it wasn't some phase.' Levi thought as he paused in his steps.

"_Fuck_…" He grit out as he clenched his hand into a fist at his own thoughts.

"Captain?" At the voice, Levi swiftly turned around with a glare.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?" Petra asked as a frown of concern marred her features.

"Everything's fine." Levi said as he stood straighter and managed to wipe off the signs of distress he had been showing just seconds ago.

Petra stared at him in concern and obvious disbelief, but she didn't comment on it. If she had than Levi would've just gave a cold response before leaving. He wanted to be alone and knowing Petra, she'd persist in finding out what was happening.

"What are you doing up this late?" Levi irritably asked.

"I was helping Hanji out with one of her experiments. I was heading to my room when I saw you walking down the halls." She answered as she awkwardly stood in front of Levi.

Levi didn't respond to what she said, just simply glared at her for still standing in front of him. Wasn't their conversation over? Shouldn't she leave now? He really wasn't in the mood to talk to someone on his team. Much less when he still needed to figure out his emotions. Preferably alone where no one could see if his face was showing his real emotions. Everything was just not working in Levi's favor at all.

"It's about Eren right?" Petra asked or rather stated as she lightly wrapped her hand around one of her wrists in her awkwardness.

"…That's none of your concern." Levi said as he watched how she suddenly glared at him.

"We're comrades against the titans; it is my concern if you do something wrong during an expedition because of this problem." She answered in determination.

"…" Levi had nothing to say to that as he defiantly glared back at her.

"Look, everyone gets worried when you aren't yourself. Last time you nearly got hit by a titan because you were not focused at all on the mission. I know Eren wouldn't want something to happen to you because of something that took place between you both." She stated.

"Stop speaking about him as if you know him; you don't understand. You don't know anything…" Levi muttered out near the end of his words as he frowned deeply.

"I do know that you're together." Petra confidently stated as an embarrassed blush went over her face.

It was quite obvious that she still remembered the time she had walked in on Eren and Levi in the dining area, but that was expected; who wouldn't remember their team captain doing something like that with another guy?

"It's complicated." Levi muttered as he ran a hand through his hair; his distress slowly showing once again.

"No it's not." Petra responded as she gave a small smile.

Levi looked at her with a questioning look as she simply smiled at his expression. Why was she smiling? This wasn't really the right time to be smiling right now.

"What's complicated about it? You're both in love and that's what you should focus on, not ruin the memories you could be making when instead you're stressing on the future." She said with a warm smile.

Levi went stiff in shock as he heard those words. That can't be right, can it? Petra knew about people and social ways much better than Levi ever will, but still… Love? Was that it? No… That can't be right… He wasn't in love with Eren was he? Impossible…

"Or is that the problem?" Petra asked as she watched how Levi tensed up.

"…" Levi was at a loss for words.

How did Petra even figure out the situation so quickly? This was too much for Levi to comprehend; what happened to getting away so that he could be alone with his thoughts and feelings?

"Levi, are you scared of this?" She asked as her smile faded.

Levi couldn't answer, he just couldn't. He didn't have to answer anything. What was the point if all this would just end in a little under 2 months? Why did this have to be so painful? This wasn't the way it should be… How did this even begin? When did Eren's feelings start to affect him? Why…?

"Levi, I'm sorry for being too brash about-"Levi quickly cut her off by saying, "Stop."

Petra quietly obeyed as Levi glared down at the dirty floor before he grit his teeth and turned around, walking in quick strides away from Petra. She made no move to follow; just silently stood in the hall with a concerned frown as she watched Levi leave.

Why did she even care? This wasn't something she needed to be aware of, but that was just the way Petra was. She was irritating, but she meant good. She wanted Eren and him to be happy together, just as Eren's mother had…

"_Damn_…" Levi swore once he reached a desolate area.

He slumped down to the hard floor as he sat against a cold wall; he didn't care that he was sitting on a dirty floor, or at least that much. He was more focused on his own thoughts than he was of what he was sitting on.

He felt calmer after a few deep breathes. His mind was just a little clearer and not as muddled from all of his thoughts. That didn't stop his feelings, but it did calm him enough to put them at the back of his mind.

'Eren's probably worried right now… I shouldn't have just left him.' Levi thought as he sighed.

After the years of knowing Eren and actually living with him, Levi couldn't deny that he worried about the boy. It was something that tugged at your insides when you knew there was something amiss. It wasn't something you could just ignore. Eren had wedged his way partially into Levi's emotions, but not quite fully. It was difficult for Levi to pinpoint what exactly his emotions were or really what he felt like. There was just too many feelings to even try to figure out what they meant. Was Petra right or was she wrong? Was that what all these emotions were or was it just a delusion of the mind? How do you know if your feelings are real when you don't know what those feelings are supposed to feel like?

"Eren, you really know how to mess with people's heads." Levi softly spoke to himself.

His eyes widened lightly when he heard a reply, "It's not something I try to do."

Levi turned in slight surprise to see Eren standing in a disheveled state as he hunched over to catch his breath. His hair was messy and his clothes looked as if he had just thrown them on, but then again that likely was the case. His white shirt was only half way buttoned up and his pants were creased. All in all, Eren really did not look in his best condition, but that didn't stop Levi from feeling a small sensation of relief at seeing Eren's slightly flushed face.

Levi watched as Eren quickly caught his breath; likely from running around the headquarters to find Levi in his panic. Eren wasn't someone who would simply sit back and wait when something was going on. He would act rash and bold, but that had also been the reason their relationship was currently the way it was: complicated. There were unpleasant moments, but at the same time there was many pleasant moments mixed in as well. It was complicated, but it was also so simple in a sense. It was just the way they were.

"I…um…" Eren muttered before trailing off.

Levi silently gestured for Eren to come sit with him, which Eren quickly obliged.

Levi couldn't help but notice that Eren wasn't sitting very close to him even though they were sitting beside each other. There was a small gap between them; it wasn't wide but it wasn't very short either. It just didn't feel quite right. Levi, however, did not mention anything of the matter.

They shared a minute of companionable silence, just thinking over their thoughts and finding the right words to say.

"Levi." Eren softly said.

Levi turned his head to acknowledge that he was listening to what Eren had to say.

Eren seemed startled at the fact that their faces were quite close despite that they weren't sitting exactly flush beside each other. Eren's face quickly gained a pink hue as he looked away in embarrassment. The action made Levi just slightly confused; when had Eren been shy of the closeness between them? This wasn't really the time to suddenly stop being so bold.

"Um…" Eren mumbled as he stared down at his hands.

'Why's he acting like this now? This doesn't feel right.' Levi thought as he reached forward and placed his hand on Eren's shoulder.

"You don't have to be shy. Just tell me what you're thinking." Levi said as Eren looked at him in slight shock.

'I hope I didn't scare him earlier… Is that why he's acting like this now? He doesn't want to be on my bad side…' Levi thought as he felt guilty for making Eren feel that way.

'He must feel like he's walking on egg shells right now; fearing that I'll abruptly leave again.' Levi thought as he moved his hand from Eren's shoulder down to his hand.

Levi could feel Eren's body relax as he intertwined their hands together. Warmth blossomed between their hands as a soft smile appeared on Eren's face. The sight gave Levi a fluttery tingle inside as Eren turned to look at him once again with his deep teal eyes. His shyness edging away as he shuffled over and sat closer to Levi; their sides pressed together. Eren leaned over and placed his head on Levi's shoulder as he tightened the hold between their hands for just a second. That second was enough for Levi to return the gesture, watching as Eren smiled once he had repeated the action.

"I was dreaming about being separated from you." Eren softly confessed as he lowered his face to hide his saddened expression.

Levi couldn't help but let his mouth go agape from the confession before his expression quickly became conflicted. What should he say after something like that? Was that why Eren had looked at him with sad eyes? It wasn't that Levi had frightened him from being forceful, no, it was because Eren had been sad of his own dream. That made Levi feel bad for overreacting and having just left Eren in their room earlier. They had both been worrying over the same things.

"You were right there. I could almost touch you, but no matter how much I reached out, I just couldn't. I felt desperate, but I could do nothing. When you started walking, I could do nothing." Eren spoke softly as he retold his dream.

Levi silently listened as Eren described how he had felt. It made Levi realize that when he had gotten frustrated and had abruptly left, it had been similar to the contents of Eren's dream.

Levi frowned lightly as he looked at Eren's disheveled appearance once again.

"…I'm sorry." Levi apologised as he let go of Eren's hand.

Eren looked at Levi with a slightly confused expression, but Levi didn't let him speak as he reached forward and started buttoning up the rest of Eren's shirt. It was a simple gesture that seemed to have a bigger impact as Eren's eyes watered. Levi didn't resist when Eren jerked forward and clung to Levi's shirt, pressing his face against Levi's chest.

Levi just silently pulled Eren closer as they shifted positions so that Eren was sitting on Levi's lap. Levi comfortably ran his hand up and down Eren's back as Eren silently cried.

'When was the last time he cried?' Levi wondered sullenly as Eren's body lightly shook.

Levi stopped rubbing Eren's back and instead wrapped his arms around Eren's thin form. He rested his chin on top of Eren's head as he comforted him. It was heartwarming, but it would also be an awkward sight if someone walked down the halls and came upon them. Eren was already the same size as Levi, but just a little shorter. Although, that didn't seem to bother Levi as he leaned back to softly kiss Eren's flushed cheek.

"Levi…" Eren said as he looked at Levi with tears running down his cheeks.

The swirl of emotions Levi could see in Eren's eyes was enough to tell him what Eren was trying to get across. After knowing each other for so long, he could understand quite clearly as Eren started wiping his tear stained face.

"It's alright." Levi comforted for both of them, but it didn't work.

Neither said anything as Eren stood up, helping Levi stand up, before they held hands once again. Their hands fitting against each other perfectly as they both looked at each other with emotions only they could understand. It was difficult to acknowledge, but they both knew what would happen.

'It's so fitting that everything ends like this in this world, or rather in these walls.' Levi thought as he glanced out a clear window as they continued to walk.

The tall walls that protected them from titans were the only thing in the way of the human extinction. Inside these walls wasn't a world, but a barrier for humans. If there wasn't titans or walls than maybe, just maybe their ending could be one of happiness instead of sadness. How long would 4 years be? How much would they both change in that span of time? Would they even meet again after 4 years? What would Eren look like in 4 years? There was just too many presumptions to even know what the future would hold for them.

Levi jumped lightly in surprise when he felt warm lips press against his own. He stared in shock as he realized they were already inside their room and on their bed.

'When had that happened?' Levi thought as he realized he had been too lost in his thoughts to notice.

Eren pressed closer as he fervently kissed Levi. It didn't take Levi long to accept the kiss and reciprocate with passionate movements of his own. Levi gently made Eren lie down as he loomed over top of him, not once breaking their kiss. They both felt desperate for this as Levi lightly licked Eren's bottom lip, asking for permission. Eren quickly opened his mouth enough for Levi to press his tongue against Eren's. A sensual dance started with their warm tongues as Levi's hands trailed to Eren's hips and Eren's to Levi's hair.

Eren let out a muffled moan when Levi lightly rocked his hips against Eren's. Levi felt Eren pull him closer as he clutched the back of Levi's shirt. They pulled apart for just a second to catch their breath as they stared at each other with half lidded eyes full of emotions.

Eren abruptly made a move to undue Levi's pants, but Levi quickly grasped his hand and successfully stopped him.

"Eren." Levi lightly warned as he watched how Eren frowned lightly.

"Why not?" Eren asked.

Levi sighed as he let go of Eren's hand to instead roll over to his side of the bed. Eren moved to lay beside Levi as they looked at each other.

"Levi." Eren said as he leaned over so that he was just a breath away from Levi's lips.

"I don't want to do something you'll regret." Levi admitted as he stared at the fluffy pillow under their heads which suddenly was very interesting.

Eren moved and gave Levi a soft peck on the lips before he reached forward and hugged Levi.

"I thought you said you weren't ready to do anything else. So this is the new excuse?" Eren asked, hiding a smile.

"I-I didn't say that." Levi stuttered lightly in irritation.

Eren laughed at the reaction as he cuddled closer; pulling the covers over top of them. It was very late at night and the sleepiness seemed to be getting a hold of both of them. An exchange of soft yawns made them both drowsy.

"Levi, no matter what happens, I love you." Eren confessed with a small smile.

Eren simply cuddled closer to Levi when no response was given to the confession.

"I… I…" Levi couldn't get out the words, but just the effort made Eren beam with a wide smile.

"I love you." Eren repeated as he closed his eyes.

Levi simply hugged Eren closer as they both let their tiredness take over. They sought each other's warmth as the realm of dreams slowly invaded their minds. Before they fell asleep, Levi's last thoughts were, '_Will we be okay?_'

**End of chapter 8**


	9. I'll see you later

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Slight angst and coarse language

**Chapter 9**

_I'll see you later_

The days just seem to go by with the blink of an eye when you least want it to happen. It's almost as if you've filled your mind with so many memories that the days just blur and suddenly you're now standing at the brink of a goodbye that will last for years. 4 years to be precise…

Eren wasn't ready, but that wasn't going to stop him from leaving. He wasn't going to give up the sensation that he should join the military just so that he could live a cozy life with Levi where he did nothing but worry over Levi's own safety. Eren knew he couldn't live like that, not without at least trying to change the messed up world they lived in. It was simply a gut feeling that he had to join Levi among the Survey Corps. Sure… It would be nice to just stay the way they were and live their days together. Levi could watch as the years passed and see how much Eren would gradually grow and mature. They could leisurely spend time with each other without a worry. Levi would never have to worry over Eren out killing titans and Eren would simply wait at headquarters for Levi's return. It could be so simple, but simple wasn't Eren's life.

Simple just didn't fit. Not when it left Eren in a situation where he would never know how to help Levi or even be on some level just a bit closer to where Levi stood. A level where he could understand what Levi was thinking and what it was like for the captain.

That was the gist of Eren's thoughts on fighting titans. He did feel some anger at the titans simply because of what happened to his mother, but he was getting over the incident. It helped when Levi had allowed him some closure and gave him comfort at that time. Physical or not, comfort was comfort. Levi had been there for him and he was grateful for it. Eren will never forget his mother, but he could get past the reason why she was no longer with them. She had even accepted Levi as the one Eren fell in love with. That in itself made Eren feel both sadness and gratitude.

'I shouldn't think too much of the past.' Eren thought as he fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

'4 years will be tough, but it'll all work out in the end.' He thought as he finished buttoning his shirt.

He swiftly tugged on his shoes and grabbed his small brown bag that had been lying by the wall; throwing it roughly over his shoulder before he opened the door. The chilled air from the hallway wafted through the opened door and sent a small chill down Eren's spine.

Glancing behind him at the room he had called home for the last year, he couldn't help but let his eyes scan over the familiar room one last time. So many memories were held here. Both good and bad. That was just the way it was.

"Goodbye…" Eren said softly to the empty room.

It didn't matter that it was odd or even weird, but he just felt like he needed to say farewell to the place he had grown so fond of in such a short time. Sadly, that wasn't even the hard part. Levi was waiting for him just outside the building. Eren could just imagine the way Levi would be waiting for him with an indifferent expression that would simply make leaving that much more difficult.

Eren slowly closed the door with a soft click and locked it for the last time. He kept a tight grip on the key as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

He started walking down the halls and with each step brought him closer and closer to finally leaving to join the military. Of course Eren had second thoughts like anyone else, but he held strong to his word and determinedly kept walking.

His heart beat faster as he saw the main doors that lead into the entrance to the headquarters.

The minute he left the warmth of the headquarters and stepped out into the chilly morning air outside, he knew this was it. Levi stood just a few meters ahead, his dark eyes watching as Eren slowly walked until he stood in front of him.

"Uh, _here_." Eren muttered as he held out the spare room key awkwardly.

Levi accepted the key and placed it into his pocket not long after acquiring it.

"Um…" Eren trailed off.

What should he say? His mind had gone blank the minute he saw Levi and he no longer remembered the words he had planned to say and had diligently went over just a few hours ago in preparation for this moment. Luckily, Levi beat him to it, "You better not slack off in training."

Eren lightly smiled, glad that Levi had made everything a little less tense.

"I'll be sure to train hard." Eren responded as he glanced at the ground.

Eren couldn't look at Levi's face as he bit back his feelings of remorse, but he made sure to force a smile on his face despite it all. It was best to keep things short and leave with a smile than to cry. Crying wasn't a good note to leave by. It would just make feelings complicated, but then again when were things not complicated?

"I'm grateful for what you've done for me. I promise I'll come back as someone who is worth being with you fully. I won't back down in the future." Eren promised as he awkwardly looked down at his shoes.

Would that be the proper thing to say when you're going to be apart for 4 years? Was it too bold of a statement? Eren really didn't want to mess things up between them both before they even parted ways.

"That is if, um… You still are interested... I…" Eren fumbled with his words as he searched his mind for things to say.

He felt his heart stutter when Levi gently reached forward and brought Eren into a warm embrace. The action making Eren widen his eyes in surprise before he smiled sadly. He reached his hands up to gently cling to the fabric of Levi's shirt as he tightened the hug.

"Worry about that in 4 years. Right now you should be proud of what you're doing. Titans should be more important than a relationship." Levi spoke lowly into Eren's ear.

"Yeah." Eren muttered as he savored the contact he had with Levi.

It was Levi who pulled away from the hug first, but it was Eren who quickly leaned up and stole a chaste kiss first. The sweet heat of Levi's lips were enough for Eren. However, when Eren slowly pulled back, Levi reached forward and locked their lips together once again. Levi's gentle movements in the kiss and his soft caresses to Eren's back sent warm tingles through Eren. Their hands grasped at each other and breaths mingled together as they elongated their time together. This was the last contact they would get from each other and Eren wanted to savour it. All too soon they parted with slightly flushed cheeks on Eren's part and panting from both parts. Their eyes bore into the others as they prepared for the goodbye.

"I'll see you later, Levi." Eren said softly as he refused to say goodbye.

Saying goodbye felt as if they might never see each other again. With the way their job choices were, that could be a distinct possibility. Eren didn't exactly want to think about it.

"See you later, Eren." Levi said since he already caught on to Eren's thoughts.

Eren pulled away from the semi embrace they had wound up in during their kiss. He stood straight as he looked at Levi; his deft hand twitching from his nervousness.

"I'll be back as a soldier stronger than you." Eren teased with a small smile in an attempt to clear some tension.

Levi's eyebrow raised slightly to show his amusement at the statement as a small smirk quirked a corner of his lip.

"Always the blunt one with your words." Levi muttered as Eren smiled.

"Levi I-"Eren started, but was interrupted, "Eren! We have to go!" Armin called out from just down the road that led to the headquarters.

"_Ah_-right…" Eren muttered as he tightened his hold on the straps of his bag.

Eren looked up into Levi's dark eyes as they gave each other a look over, almost as if they were trying to keep the image in their minds. Who knew how much their appearances might change; most especially Eren's.

Eren felt the urge to reach forward and give Levi another kiss before leaving, but he withheld the urge and instead grit his teeth. It wasn't long until he took a step back.

"I'll see you later." Eren whispered with a small smile before he fully turned around and jogged towards Armin and Mikasa.

As Eren walked away, Levi couldn't see the silent tears watering up in Eren's eyes. Vice versa Eren couldn't see the frown marring Levi's face as he kept his eyes glued on Eren's form until he was out of sight.

With a sigh and a distressed hand running through his hair, Levi turned and walked into the building.

Eren didn't get the easy end of the parting ways as he bit back his tears.

"Eren… Maybe you shouldn't have joined the military." Armin muttered as he worried for his friend.

Armin knew it must be hard for someone to leave the person they loved for an extended period of time. It was hard to witness his friend so put down to the point of crying.

"No. I want to do this." Eren said in determination as he quickly wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

Armin gave him a worried look while Mikasa calmly placed her hand on Eren's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. Eren wouldn't be completely alone during his training, he'd have his friends to keep his mood up.

"We can do this. We'll be soldiers." Eren said as he reached forward and placed his hands on both Armin and Mikasa's shoulders since he was walking between them.

'Wait for me, Levi.' Eren thought as he looked up at the walls surrounding the town.

**_3 weeks later_**

Levi cuddled closer into the bed covers, managing to bundle up enough of the covers to comfortably snuggle into. It was difficult to just sleep alone after so many nights of cuddling with someone else and feeling the extra warmth. Of course Levi would never admit to cuddling others in his sleep. That was something he liked to deny even though he knew he constantly did it when he slept with Eren. It had become a habit.

Levi sighed as he stared down at his plush pillow. It was hard to sleep, just as it had been since 3 weeks ago. It was basically insomnia at this point, but of course he wouldn't admit it. Sudden insomnia spouts were common for Levi because of stress, however, they were scarce and only had lasted for one night in the past. He remembered the many restless nights he had where Eren would happily stay up with him so he had company while he couldn't sleep. How he would be lulled to sleep by Eren's calm voice as Eren rubbed soothing circles on his back. Eren had stopped his insomnia with ease, but Eren wasn't here to do that now.

"Damn it…" Levi muttered as he unwound himself from the covers to stare up at the white ceiling.

The last 3 weeks since Eren left were horrible. His insomnia was persistent and only allowed him a few hours of sleep before he had the urge to stay awake for the rest of the night. It wasn't helping that his feelings were still all jumbled up.

'I should hurry and move on before this affects my performance.' Levi thought as he turned on his side.

'I have a mission outside the walls in a week. I should focus on sleeping and living the way I did before Eren joined me. I need to get over it. I'm a captain. This shouldn't bother me.' Levi thought as he glared at a spot on the wall.

It seemed sleep was not something he was going to get much of once again this night, so he gave up the notion.

He tiredly sat up and got out of bed, walking silently as he quickly put on something appropriate before putting on his shoes. He left his room before he locked it. Wandering down the dark halls in hopes that no one else was up at the late hour.

As he rounded the corner and saw dim light coming from the kitchen, he knew someone else was also up. However, that didn't deter him as he confidently walked into the kitchen and set about the task of making tea for himself; using a chair to reach the cups. Completely ignoring the girl pensively staring at him.

Within a few minutes and he was sitting at one of the wooden tables in the dining area. A warm cup of chamomile tea was pressed into his cool hands as he stared down at the light yellowish liquid.

He sighed as he watched the steam rise from the tea and disperse into the air, almost transfixed with the way it moved. It was calming to watch, or maybe it was because he was just too tired.

He brought the cup to his lips and sipped at the tea, feeling the warmth spread from his throat to his body as he drank more. On nights like these, he would sit alone and drink tea to relax hopefully enough to get at least some sleep. Usually it didn't work, but it was calming and allowed his mind to go blank from his thoughts for just a little bit.

"Rough night?" Petra asked as she stood near the table.

Levi simply raised his gaze from his tea to look coldly at the girl as he furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. He didn't want to think about it, but of course she would bring it up any chance she could.

"Just think of the bright side, in 4 years you can be together again." Petra said in an attempt to raise his mood.

Levi didn't even feel the need to reply to her words as he just drank his tea in silence. He was a lot less talkative the last few weeks. He just didn't feel like speaking; what was there to say?

"I know it's hard, but that's the way life is." She muttered as she took a seat across from him.

"You think I don't know that?" He asked as he set down his cup.

He sent her a cold glare as he narrowed his eyes, finding it hard to keep calm and collected. He was just frustrated and annoyed; Petra just wasn't helping. He hated it when people who didn't really know him tried to act as if they did. Of course Petra and his team had some reason to worry, but it wasn't their business to interfere. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He was fine. He didn't need any pity or sympathy. Give or take a month and he would be back to normal. Why couldn't Petra just get over the fact that in 4 years, Eren wouldn't want to be with him anymore? It was a simple fact that anyone could see. Or at least Levi could see it. No one in the past held any interest in Levi, so why would it start now? It was better to be alone than to worry over trivial things.

Petra didn't seem to know what else to say, so she stood up and left after saying," I hope you don't give up."

Levi stared after her retreating form in confusion. Give up? There was nothing to give up so what was the point of saying that?

"Hmm…" He hummed as he closed his eyes and took another gulp of tea.

He swiftly stood up once he finished his tea and brought it back to the counter in the kitchen area. Since he had nothing better to do, he slowly washed the cup. Making sure it was spotless before he opened the large cupboard and reached up to place the clean cup back. It was times like these when he got annoyed at his own height since everyone else was naturally a lot taller than him, so obviously the appliances and cupboards would be raised higher to accommodate that. It was annoying since he couldn't reach up high enough to put it in the cupboard.

Levi blinked in surprise when a hand reached up from behind him and took the cup out of his grasp, before placing it swiftly in the cupboard with ease. Levi frowned lightly in annoyance as he turned around, but could just stare in slight gratitude at Erwin.

Levi trusted Erwin, so of course he wasn't as rude to him as he tended to be with others, aside from Eren. Erwin could also be annoying, but he understood things a lot better than most people. Ever since Eren had started living with him, Levi didn't really speak much to Erwin. Maybe that would change now that Eren was gone.

"Insomnia again?" Erwin asked as he took a step back.

"…Nothing I can't get over before the mission." Levi responded.

"Don't let things stress you out. The mission should be the only thing going through your mind right now." Erwin said as he gave Levi a stern look.

"It is…" Levi muttered.

"…" Erwin was silent as he observed the smaller male.

Levi fidgeted slightly in discomfort as he watched Erwin stare intently at him, but otherwise gave no sign of objection.

"Were you in love with the boy?" Erwin cut to the chase.

"No." Levi quickly answered in surprise at the question.

"Was he in love with you?" Erwin didn't even falter in his next question.

"…Yes." Levi answered hesitantly.

He wasn't too keen on letting others know too much of their complicated relationship. Petra was already aware of them and likely Mikasa and Armin also knew, which in Levi's opinion was too many people. They weren't even dating and yet the others all were deluded that they were. Sure, they had been fairly physical, but it wasn't dating. It never would be since Levi was sure he would get past everything just as Eren probably already did. Why would someone want to be with a man older than them?

"So you both were like _that_." Erwin mussed.

Levi couldn't help the faint blush that grew on his face at the insinuation. Well it wasn't really false, but it wasn't exactly the full truth either. They hadn't had sex, but they had gotten quite physical. It was complicated to explain to others. Much less to Erwin of all people.

"Why should it matter?" Levi decided to neither agree nor deny what Erwin had said.

The expression on Erwin's face was priceless, but Levi couldn't smirk at it. Not when he was being serious about the discussion. It was obvious that Erwin had been thinking that Levi would deny his words since Levi had been acting as if Eren's affections were nothing, but that wasn't true. Levi accepted Eren's feelings and wasn't low enough to deny what they had done. Of course Levi still didn't think Eren's feelings were strong enough to last 4 years, but that was another story.

"You…Were together?" Erwin asked in shock.

"Together by what? We weren't dating, but we got far enough that we might have done it if I didn't stop him every time we got too far." Levi bluntly answered as he crossed his arms over his thin chest.

Erwin was shocked, but he managed to recollect himself and look calm once again. It wasn't often Levi saw Erwin get so flustered. If it was any other day than maybe Levi would have teased him, but not when it involved this kind of topic.

"It's complicated." Levi muttered with a small frown.

There was a silence that engulfed them as neither spoke. It was awkward and Levi's patience was running thin; luckily Erwin caught the hint.

"I didn't know you were…" Erwin trailed off.

"Well we all learn something new every day." Levi muttered as he stared at the floor.

He wasn't in the mood to talk anymore and everyone kept bringing up Eren. Weren't there other things to talk about? Why did they have to keep reminding him?

"I didn't mean to be rude, I just thought you trusted me more to let me know." Erwin said as he glanced at the clock that hung on one of the walls.

"It's between Eren and me, so I didn't want anyone to know." Levi said as he fidgeted.

"Well, you should focus on the mission either way. I have some work to finish." Erwin dismissed himself.

Levi hesitated for a second before he quickly left the dining area and walked back to his room. A small frown marring his face as he thought back to what Petra and Erwin had said. One wanted him to move on while the other wanted him to wait. There wasn't much to debate over, but he couldn't help but reach into his pocket and pull out a certain key as he stood in front of his door.

He stared at the key in contemplation before he slowly clicked the key into the lock and turned it. He opened the door quietly as he stood in the doorway, watching how big and bare the room looked now that it was just him living in it. It felt colder now that he was alone, but he wouldn't admit it.

He slowly shut the door and tossed the key on the wooden desk to the side of the room, before he took off his shoes at the entrance. He walked over to the bathroom and discarded his clothing in a neat pile before he turned on the water and got in the shower.

The warmth of the water soothed his muscles and relaxed him as he simply basked in the feeling.

He sighed as he reached his hand up and stared blankly at the water trails streaming from his palm down to his arm.

'What will happen in 4 years?' Levi thought as he closed his eyes and doused his head in water.

He vainly tried to clear the image of Eren from his mind as he reached up to wet his hair under the water. The shower managing to clear some of his thoughts as he quickly finished up and dried his body with a towel before putting on his usual attire.

He walked over to his bed, ignoring the empty feeling he had as he sat on the side of the bed. Sighing as he slowly dried his damp hair with a towel. It seemed he would get no sleep tonight.

**End of chapter 9**


	10. Trost is where it begins

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin

Did anyone watch the OVA No Regrets focusing on Levi yet? It's amazing and I couldn't help but try to do the next chapter to this story simply because of Levi's amazingness. Also, thank you for the sweet/interesting reviews; they make me happy to continue this story for you all. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some coarse language and suggestive themes

**Chapter 10**

_Trost is where it begins_

Levi tiredly buckled up his gear and strapped it tightly onto his body. His hands quickly making work out of his attire until he was fully geared up and ready for today's mission. It was another bland day in which he felt like shit, but that wasn't exactly uncommon anymore. Insomnia does that to people.

"Levi, are you ready?" Erwin asked in a stoic voice as he opened the unlocked door.

Levi didn't respond, but he did walk over to Erwin and side step him in order to get out of the stale room. Erwin didn't question him, but he did give him a calculating stare as Levi continued down the halls of the headquarters; ignoring his commander. With quick strides, Levi walked to the stables and retrieved his horse. He simply wanted to get this mission over with. It was too early in the morning to drag out the day.

"Planning to sneak away today?" Levi frowned lightly as he looked up to see Petra just in the stall over from his.

She was calmly brushing her horse's dark mane as she peered over at Levi through the wooden divider. Her horse giving a soft neigh as she continued her ministrations.

At Levi's confused expression, she elaborated with, "It's been 4 years, hasn't it? Yesterday should've been the day the new trainees graduated and choose their enlistment. Eren will probably be in the crowd when we leave for the mission today."

Levi stared down at his hands as he held his horse's saddle tightly. He really didn't want to hear anything to do with Eren. Petra wouldn't stop bothering him about it every chance she got and it really wasn't helping him in any way at all.

'It's been 4 years and in that time Eren surely moved on. I only need to focus on my mission.' Levi thought as he latched on the saddle.

'But…I wonder what he looks like now? It… wouldn't hurt to check before the mission starts, would it?" Levi thought as he frowned lightly.

A rough pat on his back startled him from his thoughts, which was quickly followed by a punch to his shoulder. Levi felt his eye twitch in irritation as he turned to look at Hanji. It was quite obvious she eavesdropped.

"I'll stall Erwin, so you can see your boyfriend. Just make it a quickie." Hanji teased as she crossed her arms.

"You little…" Levi trailed off as he realized the insinuation to Hanji's words.

Levi's shoulders slumped just slightly as he sighed. Curiosity was winning the favor as he quickly shoved his horse's reigns into Hanji's hands as he took off his green cloak. It would be too obvious for people to recognize him with it on.

"I'll be back soon." He muttered as he gave a glare directed at Hanji before he started running out of the stable.

It didn't take him long to get to the main road which was gradually filling with excited and disgruntled people waiting for the Survey Corps to depart for their mission. There was the usual gossip mixed with either insults or admiration. It felt odd to listen to them when he wasn't on his horse and leaving town, but it also served as a reminder for his current goal.

'What exactly am I looking for? Is he still shorter than me, or did he grow taller? Is he still lean or did he get broad. Does he even look like the Eren I know?' Levi thought as he stopped in his running to peer around at the crowds of people along the streets.

If he wasn't quick enough than he was sure Erwin would lecture him on this later. The other man had made it clear that Levi should have moved on completely from Eren by now. 4 years should have been plenty of time for that, but despite it all, Levi couldn't extinguish that tiny flame of hope. For the most part Levi had moved on in his own way, but overall there was a tugging feeling in his chest that yearned for the guy who had spent years getting to know him and even a year to live together. Levi hated to admit it, but nothing would be truly given up until they met and said goodbye to all that happened between them. In the span of 4 years, his feelings had been sorted out and he couldn't deny that he felt lonely without Eren, but no one else needed to know that. A goodbye to everything was all Levi assured himself that he would need to fully give up on Eren. Until then, there was a flame of hope that burned for the other. Although, doubts could just as easily extinguish it if not done delicately.

'Maybe he isn't even here?' Levi thought as he struggled to see through the swarms of people since most were taller than him.

'Why would he even come to this? I can't believe I actually thought he might.' He thought as he frowned and sharply turned around to return to headquarters, but he collided into a lean body.

"_Fuck_…" Levi swore as he stepped away from the man he ran into, planning to quickly walk away, but a firm grip on his wrist prevented him from doing that.

"_L-Levi_." The voice piqued Levi's recognition as he stared up with widened eyes at the teen.

Levi stiffened in shock at the sight of the soldier.

Eren definitely grew taller than Levi, but he was still lean and roughly the same size as Levi. He looked the same as he had before, but his face gained a more defined and mature edge to it; something that was lacking in the past. Eren's teal eyes bore into Levi's darker ones as they seemed stuck in their own little world. Well that is until Eren pulled Levi back into one of the alleyways just off of the crowded streets.

Levi didn't have any time to react when he was roughly shoved against the brick wall in the shaded alley as Eren fervently pressed his warm lips to Levi's. Levi flinched lightly as he felt Eren's cool hand snake its way under his shirt and eagerly caress Levi's warm waist. A part of Levi wanted to accept everything, but another part was pissed off that this was the way Eren greeted him after 4 years. Their relationship was still so complicated and he wanted to sort everything out now.

"_Ere_-"Levi pulled back but was interrupted when Eren leaned forward and pressed their lips together again.

Now Levi was getting angry as he pushed Eren's chest and moved back from him. Their breaths coming out in short pants from the intensity of the kiss.

"Eren, we need to talk. _We_-"Eren quickly interrupted, "Did you find someone else? Am I not good enough?"

Levi was caught off guard at the questions as Eren reached forward and hugged him tightly.

"I don't want to give you up to anybody. I trained hard like you told me to, and I even got ranked in the top 10 trainees. Please give me a chance, Levi." Eren pleaded as he nuzzled against Levi's neck and took in the familiar cologne Levi always wore, which made a small smile curl Eren's lips upward.

"Eren…" Levi muttered as he widened his eyes in shock at the confession.

In all honesty, Levi was prepared to be rejected, but instead Eren was pleading for a chance to date him. It all seemed surreal to Levi since there were many factors that could make Eren want to find someone else.

"Eren, you can find someone better." Levi forced out against what he wanted to say.

It seemed more logical if Eren would give up on him and that was what Levi felt was best. Trivial things like love were too complicated for him. Of course that was only what he thought, not quite what he really wanted. Even though they had a complicated relationship when they lived together, Levi had still felt much better than any of the days he spent alone now.

"No I won't." Eren assured as he moved back slightly from the hug to stare at Levi with determined eyes.

"I'll never find someone better than you. They'll never be the same and I wouldn't be able to forget all of what we've done. Levi, I've been in love with you for years. Before all this shit happened I was still in love with you. You didn't honestly think I could just forget all of that? Forget what I've been waiting for ever since I was a child." Eren spoke as he leaned his forehead against Levi's.

"Levi, I'm old enough for you, right?" Eren whispered as he started slowly running his hands along Levi's back.

"Eren…" Levi murmured as he dipped his head so Eren couldn't kiss him again.

"I just don't know what to do anymore… I'm confused." Levi muttered as his many years of walled up emotions were tore down by the hands of the teen, like the many times in the past.

It was nearly impossible to hide what he was feeling from the teen, not after all they've been through and all the time they spent together.

"There's nothing confusing about this… I love you and… Do you love me?" Eren asked as a hint of hesitancy and doubt made him falter in his words.

"…I…" Levi didn't think he had enough courage to say it.

It was a step that once taken couldn't be taken back and would change everything, or at least everything in Levi's eyes. This was the first time Levi had been in any kind of situation like this. It was setting it in stone for all to see and judge. Then again, when did that ever bother him?

"I…I can't say it. I'm not ready." Levi whispered as he stared down at his hands.

Eren sighed, but a small smile played at his lips as he reached out and embraced Levi in a warm hug; he understood what Levi meant and decided not to push it. His hands retracting from Levi's back and instead securely wrapping themselves around Levi's smaller form. They had a mutual understanding of what they now were to each other.

"I missed you." Levi muttered as a small blush went over his face.

"I missed you too." Eren spoke softly as a rosy blush also overtook his face.

They remained in each other's arms, just soaking up the fact that they were finally together. Listening to the others steady breathing and feeling the warmth their body provided. Minds going over what they had done to come to this point. This point of bliss as Levi lightly kissed the side of Eren's warm neck, which made Eren pull back to lean towards Levi's lips. Both their eyes drifted closed as they leaned towards each other, wanting to feel that sweet taste of the other and indulge in their body's desires.

"Levi." The voice made both males tense and slowly pull away from the other as they turned back towards the man who spoke.

Levi couldn't help but feel slightly guilty as he stared up at Erwin's cold gaze as he sat atop his horse, holding the reigns to the horse Levi had abandoned earlier in order to find Eren.

"Next time just wait until after the mission. Hanji isn't good at keeping her lips shut with these things. This mission can't be postponed." Erwin ordered as he outstretched the hand he was holding the spare horse's reigns in.

"Right." Levi said as he took the horse's reigns and watched as Erwin gave Eren a long stare before he guided his horse out of the alleyway and back onto the main road where the other Survey Corps soldiers were heading along.

"We'll meet at the headquarters at night after the mission." Levi whispered lowly into Eren's ear.

Eren smiled widely as he reached forward and placed a chaste kiss on Levi's lips before waving as Levi quickly got on his horse and sat on the saddle. Levi smoothly guided his horse out of the alley and back on the road with one warm look sent to Eren before he turned and caught up with Hanji as his horse trotted the distance.

"You shitty four eyes." Levi insulted the second his horse walked alongside Hanji's.

"What? You at least got to meet him before Erwin came. Anyway… Did you get a quickie?" Hanji asked with a wide smirk as she leaned forward on her horse.

"That's none of your concern. Anyway, we haven't gotten that far yet." Levi said as he frowned lightly.

"_That's not what Petra mentioned to me~_" Hanji teased.

'She still hasn't forgotten when she walked in on us 4 years ago? Well… I guess that's not surprising.' Levi thought as he turned to glare at Hanji.

"We've only just established our relationship to each other, so we're not going to right away do that kind of thing in an alley." Levi muttered.

"Established? You mean you finally started dating him after this long? That kids going to have a fun relationship with you." Hanji teased as she chuckled lightly at her own words.

"Shut up." Levi said as he made his horse walk faster so that he wasn't in stride with Hanji's horse.

All remarks aside, Levi was looking forward to that night. Once the mission was done and over with, they could spend time together like they always had. It would be like in the past, but maybe even better now that they were actually dating. Levi couldn't stop the small smirk that played at his lips as the Trost gates were opened and allowed for the mission to start.

'I'll be back soon, so wait for me, Eren.' Levi thought as his horse started into a gallop as he went past the gates in a flurry with the other soldiers.

If only he knew that night was going to go completely wrong…

**End of chapter 10**


	11. Be safe Eren

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin

I didn't mean to focus on Levi these last few chapters, but we all know what happens with Eren and how he feels, so I'm sticking to Levi for now, but of course that will change later on. I must give some credit to a guest reviewer who gave me the idea of Levi witnessing Eren get eaten, so thank you for the suggestion guest reviewer. I also went back and edited the first few chapters again, especially the first chapter so it should flow better now since I reworded some parts, but overall I didn't really change anything. It's ironic, but as I wrote this whole chapter today I was actually listening to happy music… Oops. I normally listen to the SNK/AOT soundtrack, but I didn't feel like it so I didn't, which is ironic to me if you read this chapter. Also since I forgot to say this last chapter: happy holidays everyone! Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some violence, angst, coarse language and once again a likely OOC Levi

**Chapter 11**

_Be safe Eren_

"What's going on?" Levi asked as he slowed his horse down to a soft trot.

There was a commotion going on behind him as it seemed an emergency group was hurriedly explaining the situation to Erwin. Levi could see the panic spread throughout the faces of the soldiers, but Erwin's face remained stoic as he calmly listened to the soldier's jumbled words.

'Did something happen in Trost?' Levi thought as he scanned around the open field everyone was waiting in after the emergency group had stopped them.

The last few miles had been very empty and not even one titan had been spotted during the expedition, which was slowly turning into a big failure. It was odd, but no one had thought much over it. Now, however, that fact seemed to mean something horrible was taking place. Why else would there be no titans in the area and an emergency group was trying to get them to come back to Trost?

Levi didn't even listen to the explanation as he quickly jerked his horse's reigns and turned around. He quickly retreated back to Trost as fast as his horse could run; ignoring Erwin's distant voice. There was no time to waste if what was happening was actually what Levi thought. There weren't any Survey Corps members back at Trost since everyone had been sent out for the mission, which left Trost in the hands of the new graduates and the Garrison soldiers. That wasn't the best protection depending on what was taking place. If an emergency group was sent to retrieve the Survey Corps for backup, it likely meant the walls were breached by titans. That was the Garrison's duties, but if the wall actually was breached it had to have been a deviant titan, a huge one at that. Something that fitted the Survey Corps more than the Garrison's.

'Just an abnormal type, maybe? Or is there more to this?' Levi thought as he tried to figure out how anything of the sort could have happened in the first place.

"No… Is it?" He whispered in shock as he tightened his grip on his horse's reigns.

'Could it be _those_ titans?' Levi thought as he remembered the colossal and armored titans that attacked the Shiganshina district.

If the colossal titan was there again, than likely so would the armored titan. Was this going to be a repeat of what happened in Shiganshina? Would many lives be taken once again?

'Is Eren going to be okay? He mentioned being in the top 10 trainees so he should be able to handle himself until I find him, but this is also the first time he's been given the option to kill titans by himself.' Levi thought as his mind was going over everything.

He hated not knowing what was taking place, especially when it involved Eren. The last time when wall Maria was breached and titans attacked the Shiganshina district, Levi had been there to assure Eren was safe. Now was a completely different scenario as Levi was miles away from Trost while Eren was right in the midst of it. Completely in harm's way with little experience to defend himself.

Levi never was one to worry over others, but he couldn't stop himself with Eren. The idea of what could happen to his new boyfriend was tugging at Levi's heart to hurry to Trost. Of course he wouldn't ignore his duties as a Survey Corps member and captain, he would kill all the titans that stood in his way from finding Eren.

As he neared Trost, he saw all the titans of varying classes trying to get into the town despite the thick rope net brought up to delay that. There were deafening cannons being fired at the titans and shrill screams were heard from inside the town. It seemed before they could put up any barrier, some titans already got into Trost.

"Need some help, big guy?" Levi asked sarcastically as he stopped his horse and stared at a tall titan futilely scratching at the walls.

The titan turned eerily to look at him, but Levi quickly stood up on his horse's saddle and shot out his 3D maneuver gears wires to quickly soar him towards the titan and swiftly cut a chunk out of the nape of the titan's neck. Not losing his momentum quite yet, he quickly followed up by killing a stray titan wandering the walls edge. He continued on like that for a few more titans until the rising screams inside Trost started bothering him. With one last glare at the remaining titans trying to get into Trost, he quickly used his 3D maneuver gear's wires to climb up wall Maria with a little difficulty since it wasn't exactly easy to find a good grip on the flat walls. However, he managed to do it.

"Captain Levi! Have the emergency team reached contact?" A Garrison soldier hurriedly asked with a small salute once Levi reached the top of the wall.

"Yes. What happened?" Levi asked as he glanced behind him to see that no one from the mission had managed to come back yet.

'I'm glad my horse is a fast one. I'll have to retrieve it later, but at least the titans won't bother him.' He thought absently before he focused back on the frazzled soldier.

"A giant titan breached the wall before vanishing and allowed many smaller classes to get inside before the initial response team could react. We don't have enough soldiers so the graduates are getting orders right now. The rock that was planned to be used for this situation is stuck and we are at a loss of what to do. We might have to evacuate Trost." The soldier hurriedly explained with wide eyes full of panic.

"Hey, give me a hand!" Another soldier stationed at one of the cannons called out to the soldier that had spoken to Levi.

"Right!" Levi watched as the soldier ran over to the cannon stations.

Levi had nothing to say so he walked over to the other side of the wall that showed Trost. People were running and hurriedly finding hiding spots, while titans ran loose and brought chaos. Children cried and adults screamed in terror. It was a horrible sight to watch from an angle where he wasn't in reach of the danger. Almost as if the people below didn't mean anything. That was exactly like the corrupted soldier ranking system. The military police were the best, but they never fought titans. Levi couldn't help but feel disgusted of them as he quickly jumped off wall Rose and plunged to the depths below.

Levi didn't particularly care for strangers or really anyone except Eren, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of rightness and wrongness of others. He killed titans as a living and saved people in order to bring humanity freedom, while many people who became soldiers choose not to go down that path. Of course, without Erwin he would still be a thug, but he changed. Killing titans became something he wanted to do even if it was a dirty task. He could understand why people didn't want to join, but that wasn't a good enough reason for nearly no one to join the Survey Corps each passing year.

With a flick of his wrist, he stopped his plummet down the wall to hurriedly reach the wires out to let him sail through the tall buildings. It was a physically exhausting feat, but he continued on with slaying all the titans down the road he was soaring by without so much of a flinch.

'I didn't want Eren to join the Survey Corps because of this path, but now that he has, I trust he'll get strong enough so that I won't worry so much for him in this situation. There's a difference between fighting titans with years of experience and fighting them right after you just graduated with the basic skills. This is his first time killing them and it just has to be during a wall breach.' Levi thought as he scanned the streets while he continued to kill titans; ignoring the way the blood splattered over his hands as he continued.

His blades were starting to dull, but luckily he had spares this time unlike during the wall Maria attack.

He quickly found an empty roof before he retracted his wires and swiftly discarded his swords and replaced them with his sharper spare blades. He gave himself a small break after that as he cleaned the titan blood off his hands with a look of disgust before he also discarded the soiled handkerchief even though the blood would vanish in a few minutes.

"Now where would you be?" Levi muttered as he looked around the town since the roof he stopped at was to a tall building.

There were still many titans even though Levi had killed at least 17 of them just by himself. It was impossible for him to kill them all without running out of his spare blades so he decided to start focusing on finding Eren among this mass of chaos.

While Levi was searching, his eyes locked onto one of the graduates panicking as the teen was cornered by a titan on the ground. Without so much as a falter in his steps, Levi easily sent his wires out and outstretched his blades until he killed the titan once he cut the nape of its neck in a whirling motion.

Levi let himself land on the ground once he killed the titan and casually walked over to the panic stricken graduate. His light brown eyes were wide, but there was relief mixed inside them as well.

"T-thank you!" The teen hurriedly said as he stood up from the ground.

"Do you know where Eren Jaeger is?" Levi asked as he got straight to the point.

"Ah, Eren? I think he's in the middle guard. I'm in the vanguard." The graduate informed as he fiddled with his blades while he spoke.

"Right." Levi said as he turned and planned to head to the middle of the town, but the graduate said, "Wait, can I come with you?"

Levi paused to stare at the taller man, but he shrugged the question off.

"Only if you can keep up with me." Was all Levi said as he snapped out his wires and scaled the buildings to reach the middle guard.

He could hear the soft whiz as the graduate slowly trailed after him. So the graduate wasn't as bad as he seemed if he was able to relatively keep up with him. It was likely a moment of being off guard that put the boy in a situation where he was cornered by a titan.

'Now where in the middle guard would Eren be?' Levi thought as he ignored the graduate tailing after him.

Hearing a man screaming just a few blocks down, Levi set the task of following the sound. He wouldn't make it in time to save the man, but maybe there would be others that either needed help or knew where Eren was if it was a middle guard team. With that in mind, he quickly rushed forward with the graduate following suit.

The scream of a girl was heard just a corner away from him and the obvious stomps of titans were heard in that area. Levi readied himself to kill the titan around the corner, but when he got to the corner he faltered and ended up losing his momentum. With his mistake he was forced to roughly land on the ground in shock as his body tensed up. The graduate that had been tailing him managed to stop and land a lot more carefully beside Levi as they stared at the gruesome sight in front of them.

A large titan was standing in front of a building as an injured Eren outstretched his hand towards Armin from inside the titan's mouth.

"Eren!" Armin screamed out as he hurriedly reached out for Eren's hand, but it all happened too quickly when the titan abruptly closed its mouth and the arm Eren had outstretched was cut off.

The titan made a big show of swallowing before Armin screamed out in tears.

It wasn't often Levi was shocked to the point of ignoring everything else around him, or rather this was the first time that had happened. His eyes were widened in shock as he dropped his swords and let them dangle at his sides from their wires attached to his 3D maneuver gear. He had a petrified expression as he just stood there and watched in disbelief as the titan that ate Eren walked away. He was so lost that he was unable to notice the titan creeping up behind him, but luckily the graduate that had followed him noticed and quickly killed the titan behind them before it could do anything.

"_Hey!_ Snap out of it!" The graduate ordered Levi with a shaky voice.

Levi couldn't hear the words. He couldn't believe what he just saw and when he finally did, he fell down to his knees in pain as his blades clanged against the concrete. He stared down at his hands as he regretted not being able to react quickly and save Eren within the time he had. Or all the time he wasted killing other titans when he should have found Eren before he even started killing titans. He regretted everything he did, but he knew this was it. It wasn't the first time he lost someone he knew, but this time it was much worse than in the past. So much worse. He had lost the only guy that had managed to wedge his heart open and allow him to feel love for someone else. The boy that took his first kiss and relationship. The happy boy that had openly loved him for years despite their ages and genders. The boy that had asked him if he loved him when they started dating, but Levi hadn't said those 3 words even when he felt them. The boy that had fixed everything and made him feel whole. The boy that died because of Levi's ignorance of the situation.

Levi reached his hand up to tightly grip the cloth covering his heart as he grit his teeth in pain. It was unbearable and burned his eyes. It was the first time Levi felt an odd prick and sting in his eyes until he felt a cool liquid run down his cheek and to the ground. His eyes stared at the wet spot on the ground until more droplets followed suit onto the ground. He was crying.

"Are you okay?" The graduate asked as he placed a concerned hand on Levi's shoulder.

Levi opened his mouth to make a snarky response, but nothing came out. He couldn't say anything as he tensed at the touch. It wasn't the same as the warm and loving touches Eren gave him. It wasn't the same voice as Eren's. Nothing could compare to Eren.

All he could remember was the last time he spoke with Eren and how saddened Eren's face had looked when Levi couldn't say those 3 words. How had he even found it hard to say? Now he could never say them to Eren ever again. Levi had lost his chance.

"Eren… I love you." Levi whispered as his eyesight blurred from his tears.

His bottom lip wobbled lightly as he tried to hold back the tears, but it was impossible. His body shook as a sob racked through his body.

"I-I love you. I love you." Levi repeated like a mantra, almost as if saying the words would bring Eren back to life.

"Marco! There you are." A distant voice called out as another tall guy joined them and stood by Levi's distressed form.

Marco smiled sadly at his friend as he retracted his hand from Levi's shoulder.

"Are you o-"The teen cut himself off as he said, "Is that captain Levi? What happened to him?"

"Jean, be more considerate." Marco chided as Levi stared at the ground that was now stained in tear drops.

Levi's eyes were empty as he remained on his knees, not able to move quite yet.

"He witnessed Eren get eaten." Marco answered in a hushed voice, but Levi still heard it.

'Eren's dead.' Levi thought as he moved his head to look up at the sky.

'I lost Eren. What's the point of this mission anymore?' Levi thought solemnly as he watched a pair of birds fly by together in the sky.

Levi watched how free the birds looked as they weaved in and out of the clouds in a graceful dance as they flew towards the sun. It transfixed Levi as he remembered the times he spent with Eren. The way Eren had acted so free like those birds. How he had wanted to make the most of their time together in case something like this happened, but Levi had refused him of that. Levi couldn't even count the number of times he refused Eren. After they started dating, it was supposed to change, but they hadn't gotten that chance. They hadn't even consummated their love for each other yet. Levi couldn't even have the peace of mind that Eren knew he wholly loved the younger boy. Eren died without knowing.

It all came crashing down on Levi as he shakenly stood up from the ground and aimlessly started walking towards a titan just out in the distance. He wasn't in his right mind, but at the moment it seemed a fitting end for someone that had spent his whole life solely killing titans. He hadn't even had time for Eren's feelings when they lived together because he had focused himself on titans.

The titan turned with an eerie face as it spotted Levi walking towards it. Levi's hanging blades were scrapping against the concrete with each step he took.

"Stop! Just because you saw your boyfriend die, doesn't mean this is the end! Think of what Eren would think if he knew you were doing this." Jean lectured as he grasped Levi's wrist in order to stop the captain.

That seemed to strike a chord as Levi's eyes slowly gained more life in them. Eren would be heartbroken if he knew. He would want Levi to continue on without him.

Levi sighed with a pained frown as he turned to look up at Jean with a small questioning look that Jean figured out.

"Ah, well, Eren mentioned you a lot over the years. Kept going on about how much he wanted to be with you and see you again." Jean quietly explained how he knew they were dating.

Levi gave a pained smile that looked like a grimace, but he reached up and wiped away his tear stained face. That sounded just like Eren. Eagerly waiting for when they met again and telling others around him of it.

Levi reached down and picked up the discarded swords that had been hanging at his sides. He grasped the control handles and couldn't help but feel how familiar his hands felt back in position. With one last sad look, his calm expression took over and he quickly sent his wires out to go towards the titan that had been eyeing them for a while now just down the street. He sped up and whirled around the titan until he reached the neck and in a swift motion he killed it. His goal was set in place as he quickly went around the area killing any titan he saw. If he couldn't save Eren than the least he could do was kill the remaining chaotic titans in town.

Jean and Marco trailed after him likely in case he tried to do another stunt as before, but they also helped clear the titans that appeared behind Levi. It was a system that worked fairly well, that is until a large abnormal type appeared in the streets.

The titan had an unusually fit build with a human-like face and long dark hair. It was not a normal abnormal type, but then again that was the point of the class type.

Levi swung out his blade and prepared to go out and kill the 15 meter abnormal type, but paused when the strange titan raised his fisted hands up and got into a stance like a human would in combat. That wasn't nearly as surprising when another titan came running at it and the abnormal titan swung out and bashed the other titans head.

Levi lowered his blades in shock as he watched the titan stomp on the killed titan while its hand regenerated from the blow of the punch. With that the titan glanced out of the corner of its eye at Levi while it started walking away towards other titans. That was when Levi noticed those same familiar teal eyes and the stark facial resemblance.

"Eren?" Levi muttered in shock as his eyes locked on the abnormal titan as it continued on to attack another titan.

"A titan's killing one of its own?" Jean asked in shock as Marco and Jean caught up to Levi on the rooftop.

'It can't be him. He died.' Levi thought as he watched the titan kill another of its kind.

'…It looks so much like him though.' Levi thought with a heavy heart as he trailed after the titan as it continued its attack.

"Jean! Marco! You guys have to help us get to the supply tower. All the other groups ran out of gas and we can't leave Trost with the titans around." A voice called out to the graduates, but Levi ignored them to instead follow the abnormal titan.

He watched the familiar way the titan walked and how he kept glancing back at Levi in semi recognition before its focus went back to killing more titans. Levi couldn't stop the frown on his face as he stared at the teal eyes after the titan looked at him again. It was impossible for a titan to hold so much resemblance to a human, but the real question was how?

"Eren… What happened to you?" Levi asked, but wasn't surprised when the titan turned its attention back towards other titans.

"How did this happen? I thought you were eaten." Levi murmured to himself as he felt relief mixed with a twinge of confusion and doubt.

If that was really Eren, than how did he even become a titan? Had he been one all along? Did he betray Levi all this time? What was going on?

"Levi, will you help us?" Marco asked as he had followed after Levi.

Levi gave him a questioning look once he managed to get his eyes off of Eren's titan to pay attention to the other boy.

"We plan to use that abnormal titan to kill the titans around the supply tower so we can get more gas for our 3D maneuver gears. I'm sure your running low too." Marco explained.

Levi turned his attention to his gas canisters, but found them still full of a fair amount of gas, but it was understandable that new graduates wouldn't calculate their usage and end up using it all quickly. He gave a nod at Marco to show that he would help lure Eren's titan towards the supply tower.

It took some planning, but they managed the feat and Eren's titan easily killed all the titans surrounding the supply tower as everyone stocked up on gas. Levi couldn't keep his eyes off the abnormal titan as he flinched lightly each time another titan managed to inflict damage on the supposed Eren. Levi almost interfered when the abnormal titan got overwhelmed, but with a fit of rage it managed to destroy the rest of the titans around the tower.

Levi watched in shock as the titan collapsed and started smoking, but he leapt for action the second he saw Eren emerge from the nape of his titan forms neck. Everyone else was shocked, but Levi didn't care as he reached the dissipating titan body to pull Eren out of the red gooey liquid that connected him to the titan. Levi brought his hand out to Eren's wrist to feel the steady pulse of his heart.

Levi let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding as he moved to see Eren's face as the boy appeared to be sleeping. He soaked in the curves and dips of Eren's face as if he was trying to memorize it, before he hesitantly reached a hand up and placed it on Eren's cheek.

Levi leaned in until his forehead was against Eren's forehead and whispered in a pained voice, "Why didn't you ever tell me about this? Didn't you trust me? How is this even possible? Was it all a lie?"

He got no response back from the sleeping boy.

It seemed everything just got a little more complicated as people swarmed around them in shock at the realization.

**End of chapter 11**

Alright so major spoiler warning right now so don't read this bottom authors note if you don't keep up to date with the actual manga to SNK/AOT or haven't gotten to Ch.64 yet, but I recently read the last few recent chapters to the manga; which I've been holding off for a couple weeks because of the holiday rush and all I can say is I hope Eren doesn't die. As an Eren/Levi shipper I hope Levi is the one to save him first, but overall I really hope Historia doesn't eat Eren. That would just ruin it for me if that happens unless miraculously he still lives even after that; which I doubt considering the reason why he's being forced in that situation. I'm also a little worried for Hanji. I can't wait for the next few chapters to come out, but I just had to vent a little about it beforehand since Eren and Levi are my main fav characters from the series. Either way, right now this fanfiction for me is like a little oasis from what's really happening in the actual story, but even then it's also not entirely happy and this chapter is angsty and sad, but I still enjoy it. Anyway, see you next chapter. :)


	12. The pain of lies

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

Thank you for the support so far. I also posted an acting modern AU Eren/Levi fanfic if you're interested called 'An Actor's Secret'. It's funny and fairly lighthearted in contrast to this story so if you need a break from the heavy feelings in this, go to that one if you want. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some coarse language, angst and suggestive themes

**Chapter 12**

_The pain of lies_

Eren felt out of it the second he slowly gained back his consciousness. His hazy memories were confusing to decipher even though he knew he had done the actions within them at some point. Or was it just a dream the whole time? He really had no idea.

"Eren…" That husky voice cut through Eren's foggy mind as he slowly opened his unfocused eyes up onto that delectable face.

Levi was hunched in front of him with his silky hair caressing his soft looking cheeks as he leaned forward slightly. Eren could have just sat there and admired the way Levi's face looked under the warm sun, but the hurt and betrayed expression in his eyes quickly squished that idea.

"L-Levi." Eren rasped out as he tensed slightly when he realized his body was a bit stiff and sore.

"You owe me an explanation. Now." Levi ordered as he frowned in a vain attempt to appear unhurt of what was taking place.

"What…?" Eren trailed off as he glanced around them to find them alone on some kind of roof.

"Eren. Explain. Now. What the fuck is going on?" Levi demanded.

"Explain what? I don't understand…" Eren muttered as he sat up from Levi's hold.

"You don't understand? After what I just saw, I can't believe that at all. So that's it, huh?" Levi spat as he stood up and stared down at Eren with a harsh glare.

Eren could see the anger and frustration blatantly displayed on Levi's face, but he could also see the pain and betrayal deep in Levi's eyes. What was he talking about? Why was Levi acting like this? Did he do something?

"So you faked it all along? What an idiot I turned out to be to even trust your words. You just wanted to integrate yourself into the Survey Corps to gain Intel right? Are you even as young as you say you are? I don't know _what_ you are, but you obviously are not who you said you were. Is your name even Eren?" Levi questioned as he tightened his hand into a fist.

"Levi, what are y-"Eren was cut off, "Shut up!"

Eren recoiled when he got an unexpected sharp kick to the gut by Levi. The pain was intense, but he was much more concerned about the situation. What was Levi talking about? This was insane. What does he mean he was tricking Levi this whole time? Eren most definitely hadn't been lying to Levi at all. Was this about his love or something, because he loved Levi and he already knew, so why? What did he mean Intel? Integrate the Survey Corps? Of course he wanted to join the Survey Corps, but he hadn't used Levi at all for that. He had left and trained for 4 years to become a soldier, if that was considered using than wouldn't that make everyone to ever become soldiers the same?

"You bastard, I hate you!" Levi exclaimed as he kicked Eren again.

"Stop it! Levi, I don't understand what you're saying!" Eren yelled and stood up, having had enough of being kicked.

"You don't understand? The fact that you're a fucking titan ring a bell?" Levi spat as his face crumbled just slightly when Eren stared down at him.

"What? I'm a… That can't be true…" Eren mumbled in shock.

"I saw you get eaten and then you became a titan. You came out of your titan body and you're lucky I grabbed you and got out of there before the Garrison soldiers were alerted. I'm sure they're trying to find you and I'll be marked with treason for helping you escape. That's all the proof I need that you must be lying. I should have left you with the Garrison soldiers, but even knowing what you are, I still saved you... You bastard..." Levi said as his eyes watered.

Eren stared in shock as Levi rubbed his eyes to prevent the tears. It was the first time Eren had ever seen Levi cry in his whole time of being with the other male. Levi must be telling the truth, but Eren couldn't understand how something that crazy had happened. How in the world had he become a titan? It made no sense, but right now he needed to stop Levi's breakdown. If what Levi was saying was true, which Eren was slowly believing, than Levi was dealing with the after effects of not only witnessing him get eaten by a titan but also to witness him not only alive but actually being a titan himself, which explained why Levi doubted everything Eren had even done or said to him. That was a lot of emotional stress to deal with all at once. No wonder Levi was crying.

"Levi, I-"Eren had reached a hand out, but Levi slapped it away, "Don't touch me."

Eren frowned in pain of the rejection, but persevered and reached out and wrapped his arms securely around Levi's frame so that he wouldn't be able to push him away. He expected the kicks to his shin, and even welcomed the pain. He was the worst boyfriend anyone could ever have. If he really was a titan, than shouldn't Levi kill him? That would be romantic in a sadistic way. Eren really didn't know what to think at this point with all that was going on. All he knew was that he didn't even deserve to be Levi's boyfriend at this point.

"Levi, I don't know what's going on, but you have to believe me. All those years of knowing you, I've never once lied about my feelings. I may be a human or a titan, but whatever I am, I will always love you. In the past, present or future, it won't change. You have to believe me…" Eren mumbled against Levi's shoulder as he tightened the hug.

Eren could feel the tears pricking at his own eyes as he fought against a sob. What a sight they would be, both crying in each other's arms. Whoever said dating someone was easy was a complete idiot. This was complicated and very painful especially right now… Wait, after Levi just said he hated him, did that mean they weren't dating anymore? Eren didn't blame him… If Levi had turned out to be a titan this whole time, Eren would have likely reacted the same, maybe even worse. If anything Levi was actually reacting calmly about the ordeal because he had the option to just leave Eren behind to be killed by the Garrison's when they found out, but Levi had took him and ran off to confront him. Even knowing Eren was a titan, Levi had still saved him. Maybe he still loved him?

"You bastard…" Levi murmured as he brought his hands up to grip tightly at the clothes on Eren's back.

"I know I am." Eren agreed as he gave up on stopping his tears and let them freely run down his face.

"I thought I knew everything about you, but you proved me wrong." Levi said.

"Levi, I truly don't know how I turned into a titan. All I remember after getting eaten was hazy and vague and I don't know what happened, but I trust you. I am a titan, even though I don't know how." Eren confessed as he moved back from the hug enough so that he could look at Levi's face.

"Levi, kill me." Eren said as he watched the shocked expression Levi got at the words.

When Levi didn't move and only stared at Eren with a horrified look, Eren continued, "If I'm a titan than you should kill me. You're a captain, killing one more titan shouldn't be hard."

Levi looked very shaken at the words and Eren felt a little guilty for putting Levi in that situation. For Levi, he had already seen him die so to ask him so soon to…

"I'm sorry." Eren apologized as he released his hold on Levi to stand separately.

Levi still looked horrified as he stared with wide eyes at Eren, before he suddenly reached out and pulled Eren down into a kiss. Initially the action shocked Eren, but he slowly responded back in understanding. It was like that time many years ago when Levi had comforted him with a kiss back in Shiganshina after the titans attacked. Eren could remember how emotionally exhausted he had been and how much he needed to just forget it all happened and Levi had made that possible back then. Eren planned to make it possible for Levi now too.

Levi's movements were urgent as he quickly slid his tongue in Eren's mouth and started a kissing frenzy while he clutched to Eren's body. Eren tried to keep up with the movements as he felt the way Levi pressed his body to Eren's and started caressing Eren's hips. The sensation was hurried as if this was their last chance and honestly, Eren thought it might be.

Eren's moan was muffled as he felt Levi's insistent rubbing on his clothed arousal. The sensation so sudden that he accidently bit Levi's lip in their kissing. Levi simply hardened his hold over Eren at the bite and soon Eren was left panting and writhing against Levi.

'I thought this was supposed to be my chance to make Levi forget about everything like he did for me years ago… Then again Levi has always been dominant so maybe this is his way of forgetting.' Eren thought as he allowed himself to be pliant against Levi's touch.

This was kind of crazy to be doing something like this out in the open on some roof where anyone could potentially find them, including titans, but they didn't care. All they cared about was the touch of the other and the sensations involved. Although, just to be safe, Eren did try to pay some attention to their surrounding just in case seeing as Levi was currently enthralled with kissing and sucking Eren's collarbone. It reminded Eren of that time when he lived with Levi and how embarrassed he had gotten when Levi had given him a hickey. Now the action was still a little embarrassing, but it turned him on more than anything.

"Levi." Eren panted as he felt Levi's hands tugging on the hem of his pants.

When he felt Levi's warm hand wrap around himself, it was too much to handle. Eren couldn't stop the wanton moan from leaving his lips, but before long Levi had pressed his lips against his to muffle the groans as he moved his hand quickly. Eren could feel himself heating up and when he tensed he knew he was coming undone by Levi's tantalizing hand.

"_Mph_-!" Eren moaned against Levi's lips as Levi pressed against a sensitive spot.

That was all it took for Eren to indulge in the pleasure and cum on Levi's hand. Levi didn't stop in assaulting his lips with his own even after Eren came and Eren was a flushed mess at the attention he was getting. His legs shook lightly from the intensity his pleasure had been and standing was becoming difficult with each passing second.

Eren pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath as he watched with half lidded eyes as Levi brought his dirtied hand to his mouth. It was an enticing sight to see as Levi darted his tongue out and licked it off his fingers. This was getting a little too far… Just minutes ago he found out he was a titan, what were they doing?

"Levi, we have to stop." Eren said with kiss swollen lips as he fixed his pants and glanced around the area.

Levi didn't seem to care as he paid attention to his hands, making Eren gulp.

It was some minutes later after Levi had, um, cleaned his hands and Eren had managed to tear his gaze away from the sight when they could finally discuss the events.

"I think I know a way to keep you alive." Levi said as Eren perked up at the words.

"We should pay a visit to Dot Pixis."

**End of chapter 12**


	13. I'll always love you

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin

Wow, we've reached 100 follows; thank you everyone for the support, it means a lot to me. I finally made a story cover thing for this story. It took me a few hours to draw since I've always struggled with drawing pictures virtually and not the classic on a piece of paper so there's lots of mistakes, but it was worth it. I had to reread all of my chapters for this to get a feel for this Eren and Levi again. It was a struggle to get a feel for them so the update took longer. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some dark thoughts, violence and coarse language

**Chapter 13**

_I'll always love you_

The whole town was being ravaged with the stray titans. In contrast to just hours earlier, the deadly silence in the streets was a little unnerving as people held their breaths and hoped to stay hidden. Titans were slinking around in search of victims and it was difficult to get past them without the misplaced step or breathe to alert them.

Eren tried his best to run quietly behind Levi as they snuck through dank alleys and scaled buildings. It was nerve wracking to try and avoid the titans when their job usually involved going in plain sight and purposely being seen. The difference was difficult for Eren to take in, but he determinedly followed Levi as they headed to the wall. Eren had suggested that they use their 3D maneuver gears the whole way to reach the wall faster, but Levi was reluctant to allow him to go in any more danger than he had already gone through. Eren could understand. If Levi had died before his eyes than suddenly popped up again alive and well, Eren would be a little cautious too. To Levi the idea of losing him was so very close as if a single lost second could kill him once again. It took a lot to startle Levi and Eren's supposed death had done just that.

"_Eren_." Levi's sudden whisper sounded hot and husky in his ear.

The soft way Levi's breath touched his ear and the feel of his breathing sent a shiver through Eren's body. It wasn't the time to be getting affected by Levi's actions, but his brain and body just couldn't agree on that. It was a serious matter taking place yet the pit of his stomach still heated up with a burning passion for the male standing far too close to him. His heart speeded up and his face flushed as he turned to look at Levi.

'When did he get behind me? I thought I was tailing him.' Eren thought as he got distracted by those dark eyes of Levi's.

The way Levi's eyes narrowed and observed him was enticing and those slightly parted lips were distracting. Eren couldn't help but gulp lightly to regain his attention. It simply wasn't the right time for this. He should be focused on surviving and getting to Dot Pixis. Yes. Maybe than Levi wouldn't be so on edge? They had no clue what was going to happen and here Eren was getting distracted by Levi. However, it made sense with what had taken place less than an hour ago. The way Levi had wrapped his hand- "Eren, stop getting lost in thought."

Eren blinked in surprise when Levi leaned in closer and stared intently into his eyes.

"We're almost there. I don't need you getting us caught when we're almost where the vanguard is." Levi whispered as Eren could almost feel the words against his lips.

Levi's eye flicked to the side for the briefest of seconds before he suddenly grabbed Eren's arm and tugged him with a strength that left Eren a little breathless as he was forced to crouch against a pile of rubble. A soft tremor was heard and vibrations were felt lightly from their boots as a cry was heard out. It was obvious a titan had found someone, but as Eren leaned forward, Levi tightened his hold around him. Levi was a lot stronger than he looked and with one challenging glare, Eren stared at the ground with dejected eyes and allowed Levi to hold him so that they remained out of sight. The next few seconds were like torture as a shriek was heard before a crack. Eren squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to pretend that he couldn't hear what was taking place. It set his nerves on end and he felt sick to the stomach. They were right there, fully trained and capable to defend the defenceless civilian, yet here they were hiding like cowards. It angered Eren, but he didn't do anything. He was in no position to fight and if Levi said not to than they wouldn't do anything. Eren had never killed a titan before, well aside from when he had apparently been a titan himself, but he couldn't remember that so it didn't count. In his human form, he just didn't trust himself to not do something stupid and get caught. That would just bring trouble to Levi who would have to save him. It was aggravating, but he didn't voice any of his frustrations as the heavy steps of the titan slowly faded off.

Levi released him with one sullen look before he stood up. In that look alone, Eren could understand that hiding had not been a proud choice of Levi's, but it had been the first thing that came to mind to protect what had already been lost once. Eren understood, but he still felt slightly frustrated. It wasn't as if killing one titan would put them in a whole lot of danger.

"The Garrison soldiers are patrolling. We need to move now." Levi whispered as he glanced at Eren.

Eren nodded. He avoided looking at the bloody mess the titan had left behind as they left their hiding spot. They took off down streets and kept close to buildings in case something happened where they would need either coverage or leverage. Just the faint sound of their boots against the cement and the slight pants of their breath were the only sound aside from distant screams and stomps.

'At least I'm no longer distracted by Levi.' Eren thought with a dark smile in fake humor.

Eren felt sick, but he held back from letting himself empty the contents of his stomach. If he didn't than it would make noise and bring attention to the titans. He couldn't afford the luxury of even that.

The wall was very close and with it were the calls of orders from Garrison soldiers. They were panicked and a new order was told not long after the last as soldiers ran back and forth on the platform. It made Eren tense, but Levi placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The look in Levi's eyes and the way his grip had tightened for just a fraction of a second was enough to calm him. He trusted Levi with his life. If Levi didn't want him to live than he would gladly accept death with open arms. Eren had no idea what he was or what he could do, but Levi had always been there for him. From the beginning and likely to the end. Whether it ended peacefully with Levi alongside him or by the hands of Levi himself, Eren would accept it. In a world where titans terrorized and caged humans, the only constant person was and had always been Levi. Levi and his strict to the point of obsessive ways. How he wasn't afraid to roughen Eren up with a practised kick or jab or how many times they've spent worrying over everything. How Levi was so cold, but at the same the warmest and kindest person Eren had met. How much Levi had dealt with and put up with even to the extent of giving Eren a chance. How they had finally gotten together only to now have to deal with this ordeal. Eren would give up everything, even his life, if it meant Levi was happy. His love was pure and strong. Nothing scared him as long as Levi was there with him. With those thoughts, he gave a small grin to Levi's questioning gaze.

'I'll endure anything as long as Levi is happy. He deserves it in this messed up world.' Eren thought as he reached forward and pecked Levi on the lips.

Levi looked slightly taken aback before just the faintest edges of a loving warmth entered into those cold eyes of his before they hardened once again. It wasn't the time for pleasantries.

"Don't let them see fear and we'll be fine. Even marked with treason, they won't have enough courage to go against me." Levi ordered as he readied his 3D maneuver gear to climb the wall.

Eren nodded as he hesitantly readied his own gear. His hands were trembling slightly despite how calm he felt. His body just really wasn't working right with his brain. Maybe he was a little scared even with Levi beside him, but that was expected. They were marked with treason and planned to confront them on the wall. Talk about a bold action. Eren trusted Levi, but he also feared for Levi's safety. The thought was reciprocated.

"Let's go. Make sure you pay attention for little cracks and holes." Levi muttered as he took a few steps back before he started running to the wall and sent out his wires.

Eren quickly mimicked the action and with that they started climbing the wall. Levi was far more experienced and smooth in going up while Eren struggled. It was different when you were latching on to objects at a distance compared to something that is flat above you. It wasn't easy and Eren felt his lower back protest at the strain from the tight harness belts. It hurt and rubbed his skin in the wrong way, but he grit his teeth and tried to ignore it. What kind of soldier was he if he couldn't even climb the wall? Levi was frequently stopping and pausing to allow him to catch up and it was aggravating how much a simple task of climbing the wall was so difficult. Eren was sure his back would bruise later. He didn't understand how Levi could do something like this so easily. He wasn't a captain for nothing.

Within minutes they finally reached the top platform and Levi quickly lashed out his sword at a raised gun and easily broke it in half with a well-aimed swing at the weak point. Eren tried to control his labored breathing as a row of Garrison soldiers hurried towards them each with a raised weapon. It seemed like a bad situation, but Eren could see how shaken the soldiers were. They were sweating in fear as Levi raised his swords dangerously close to the neck of the soldier he had just destroyed the weapon to.

"Where's Dot Pixis?" Levi asked with such an intense glare as a few soldiers lowered their weapons when the realized who exactly they were up against.

"Why would you _help_ that _monster_?" One of the soldiers blurted out and before they could blink, Levi was in front of him with a blade threateningly pressed to his neck.

"That's _my_ business now fucking tell me where Dot Pixis is." Levi demanded as the soldier shook in fear as a single line of blood dripped down their neck from the sharp blade.

"That's enough, captain." A worn out voice ordered as everyone turned to see an aged man with an amused smirk at the situation.

Levi slowly lowered his swords and withdrew them into their holster as he walked towards the man.

"I hear our renowned captain has been marked for treason." Pixis stated in interest as he stared at Eren.

Eren fidgeted under those calculating eyes. It was almost as bad as when he had been alone with Erwin so many years back. The way those eyes stared at you as if they were trying to unearth every single secret and reason to your existence was very uncomfortable. In the past Erwin had simply made Eren feel cornered and inspected, but now there was something else in that same gaze. A soldier that could change into a titan wasn't something people came across every day. Or at least knowingly. The gaze now was as if something great had been found and with it brought a sense of dread to Eren. He didn't want to be experimented on. He knew it was a possibility with how many times Hanji had gone off about it when she really shouldn't have considering he hadn't even been part of the military at the time. The things she did to titans weren't pleasant to the ears.

"I am, but I have a reason." Levi said as he gestured to Eren.

"This brat can turn into a titan. He's completely harmless with me. I could easily kill him if he tried to do anything." Levi's words sounded true, but Eren had spent enough time with him to pick the little details.

The way Levi paused just the slightest in his words and how his gaze darkened in hesitation. The words and voice were right, but Eren could see that Levi was utterly lying. It was all for show to convince the soldiers and for them to trust Levi as their captain.

Eren couldn't help but watch in awe as the soldiers seemed to have mixed emotions on the topic.

"This means?" Pixis asked as he openly stared at Eren.

"He can move the rock." Levi announced as the watching soldiers started whispering in shock amongst themselves.

"That is indeed a feat we need right now. If he can do it than I will place him under your command. The court might have other words about this though…" Pixis murmured as Levi tensed just the slightest.

"A shit like him isn't even worth their time." Levi insulted, but Eren could see it was in jest.

"Time will give us that answer. For now I want this done. Can you do it, Eren?" Pixis asked.

Eren numbly nodded even though he had no idea what they were talking about. He trusted Levi would change the situation to their advantage.

Pixis looked satisfied with the answer and called out, "Alright! Soldiers, I need everyone informed of the current situation! Under no circumstances will you attack Eren while he moves the rock! We're going to need backup _fo_-"Pixis was interrupted by Levi, "No need. I will handle it alone."

With a nod, Levi roughly grabbed Eren's arm and dragged him further down the platform where no one could overhear them.

"There's a rock in the center of town that will block the hole, but it's stuck. Eren, you're going to have to learn how to transform. I will cover you." Levi said as he stared at him with concerned eyes.

Eren nervously bit his bottom lip as he averted his gaze to the other side of the wall. There were still titans attempting to enter even now while the emergency net was being put under strain.

"…I don't…" Eren paused as Levi raised his jaw and brought his gaze back to dark eyes.

"I believe in you, Eren. No matter what happens, I will protect you." Levi confessed and Eren felt his eyes water at the sudden words.

"I'll try. Levi, I'm sorry for putting you through all this. You really…" Levi raised a finger against Eren's lips to stop him.

"If it's for you than I will deal with it. If you weren't what you are than you would have actually died. In a way I'm grateful for what you are because it allowed me this chance. I know it's a stupid time to say this but, Eren, I love you." Levi confessed as Eren blushed in shock.

He had waited years to finally hear those words and now it was finally true. Eren had the urge to embrace Levi and kiss him until they forgot everything, but he knew he couldn't. There were Garrison soldiers eyeing them suspiciously already and if they knew Levi and him were dating than the little truce would be shed in no time. It was one thing to be a captain handling the mutated titan-human, while another to be dating said titan-human. It was obvious even if Eren went crazy as a titan that Levi likely would not kill him. If they knew that than it would ruin everything, so with a lot of effort, Eren simply smiled widely.

"I love you more than you could ever know, Levi." Eren confessed once he moved Levi's hand away from his mouth.

Levi gave the slightest grin before it vanished and was replaced with an indifferent expression. The look of a captain dealing with just another soldier. The sight was painful, but Eren knew it was all an act. He couldn't wait until everything was settled. If they moved the rock and passed the court than they would be together again. Eren savored the thought of when he would finally be alone with Levi and able to embrace and touch the body of his boyfriend. His lover. The man he would and always will be in love with. It had been far too long since they had a peaceful encounter where they had all the time to be with each other with little life threatening worries.

**End of chapter 13**


	14. Regretful times

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

I'm sorry everyone! I messed up my laptop which deleted all of my documents and then after that I got very busy and had writers block, but everything's fine now. Here's the long awaited update. I noticed people thought they made up a bit too fast, which didn't help with my writers block but eventually I came up with more angst and drama for you and now the plot thickens... Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Note**: I'm not following everything that happens in the series as you should notice by now. For instance the security ropes haven't broken and since Armin wasn't with Eren, there was no plan for distracting the titans. Just a heads up if you're confused.

**Warning**: Some angst, slight gore, drama, violence and coarse language

**Chapter 14**

_Regretful times_

"Eren?" At the voice, Eren tilted his head to glance at Levi as the man walked to stand in front of him, blocking his view of the city below the wall.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Levi asked, his tone concerned yet his expression blank. That was to be expected when other soldiers were watching and kept glancing over at their interactions with open wariness. Too much expression could ruin their cover story.

"Yeah." Eren replied rather quickly, biting his lip when he noticed his slip up.

Levi's eyebrows twitched at the mistake, but he remained quiet. Dot Pixis had just finished announcing to the other soldiers the plan for putting the boulder at the hole, which had included telling them of Eren's titan shifting ability. All the recruits knew now. Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha and even Connie. Everyone knew and the thought of what they would think of him after this was a little frightening. Levi was aware of such, but he couldn't do anything to comfort him or it would be suspicious. Levi was there to ensure that Eren wouldn't attack other humans. Levi's duty was to kill him if he went out of line. Now if Levi was caught comforting him then it wasn't going to end up so well.

"Then let's go." Levi ordered as he took a few steps left, adjusting the two twin flares attached to one of his straps.

"Yes." Eren absently replied as he followed after the other man.

The yellow flare was to alert the others that it had been a success. Levi placed that one at a more reachable place. The red flare was a warning to others if Eren really did go crazy. Levi obviously didn't plan on using it by the sight of him firmly clicking it into place at an awkward spot where he wouldn't be able to reach it easily let alone use it. Eren felt warm at the trust, but also horrified at the same time. If he really went crazy and tried to kill people, he would want to be stopped, but Levi… Really, Eren didn't know what Levi would do if that happened. It was best not to find out.

The other recruits had been allowed to go up to the relative safety of the wall so that they weren't in the way. As Eren passed by them, he could feel their disturbed and wary stares. Their whispers were far from quiet, but all he did was tighten his hand into a fist and steel his resolve. Levi had risked a lot saving him, even faced treason, and this was his only chance to redeem them. If he managed to actually seal the hole then he could save so many people. The titans had been in control for far too long, maybe this was what was needed.

His thoughts were halted when something slammed into him, making him lose balance and become a little winded from the impact. As he looked down, he noticed the blond hair and immediately recognized the other male.

"A-Armin?" Eren stuttered out in confusion, but he still reciprocated the hug albeit a little hesitantly.

"I-I thought you died! I s-saw you get eaten, but you're alive! Eren… I'm so glad you're not dead…" Armin's body shook in sobs as he cried into Eren's chest.

"Armin…" Eren frowned guiltily as he felt his own eyes water up a bit.

He had forgotten that Armin had also bore witness to his supposed 'demise' by a titan. He felt guilty that he hadn't thought of contacting Armin, but then again he had been pressed for time and the Garrison soldiers would've executed him if he was indeed spotted so there hadn't been a way for him to do anything of the sort.

"Eren." At the underlining order from Levi to hurry up, Eren pulled Armin arm's length away.

"I promise I'll explain to you after this whole mess is fixed, okay?" Eren gave a small smile down at his best friend who simply nodded while wiping away his tears.

Eren let go of Armin's shoulders and started walking back towards Levi, but not before spotting Mikasa and sending her a reassuring smile. His adopted sister always had worried about him, but he could tell that she knew he would be safe if he was with Levi. That said a lot considering the two of them didn't get along at all. It took a lot for Mikasa to put her trust on someone, but somehow Levi had managed it. Well… He had been there for Eren a lot. It could've turned out so differently if Levi had never been there for him. For all Eren knew, he could've ended up blind by rage for titans this very moment instead of worried for the future of Levi and himself. It was a strange notion to consider.

"There's the route to the boulder. Stay here, I need to go dispatch a few bugs." Levi ordered as he leapt off the wall and soared with his 3D maneuver gear towards the stray titans roaming the streets. With deadly precision, he cut through their napes and sent them falling to the ground with a thud. Even though Eren knew that Levi would never kill him, he still felt a little apprehension at the sight of Levi's skills.

Raising his hand, Levi signalled him to come down. Eren obeyed and before long they were standing on top one of the roofs that faced the large boulder in the center of the city. A growing sense of panic settled in Eren's stomach as he nervously stared at the boulder. He had no idea how to transform into a titan. They didn't have much time to figure this out. Who knows how long the safety net would block the hole? Probably not that long. The reality of the situation slowly brought more and more tension to Eren as he froze up.

"Eren." Levi shook him a little by the shoulder to draw his attention back.

Eren slowly looked at Levi with panic and stress clearly displayed. Levi sighed at the sight before he tightened his grip on Eren's shoulder and sent him an intent stare. The emotions were deep and reassuring within Levi's dark eyes and suddenly the tension eased up and Eren calmly looked back at the boulder with a new determination.

"I can do this. Just… How to trigger it?" Eren muttered.

"Do you remember how you transformed when you got eaten?" Levi asked as his eyes darkened at the memory.

"No… I… I don't really remember… I was inside the titan and then I think I was hallucinating the rest of the time." Eren mumbled as his hazy memories turned up vague as he tried to recall them.

"You turned when you were inside the titan that ate you, right?" Levi questioned.

"I think?" Eren half-heartedly answered with a small shrug.

"Your arm was cut off when you were eaten." Levi mused to which Eren added, "And my leg."

Eren didn't know where this train of thought was coming from, but the sudden narrowing of Levi's eyes wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling. Unconsciously, Eren took a step away from the other, but Levi simply followed each movement. The look in Levi's eyes wasn't calming in the slightest.

"L-Levi?" Eren stuttered out his confusion.

"Maybe pain is what allowed you to transform into a titan." Levi spoke while he gave Eren an apologetic look. That was all the warning Eren got before Levi swiftly swung his foot out and kicked his shin, sending Eren reeling to his knees in pain.

"_S-shit_." Eren swore as he scrunched his face up in pain.

"Do you feel anything?" Levi asked as he stared down at his crumpled form.

"Aside from pain, I feel the same." Eren answered as he slowly released his throbbing shin to stand up again. He was sure his shin would be bruised by the time everything was done with. Levi had even aimed at the same spot he had kicked when Eren had first came back to consciousness and had tried to hug him. Definitely bruising at this point. Levi's kicks were nothing to joke about. However, Eren could get over the pain.

"Does that mean you'll have to lose a limb to transform?" Levi mused, seeming disturbed at the idea but none the less resigned to the prospect.

"_No_, _no_ I'm not letting you do that! What if it doesn't work and I'll be missing an arm or something for my whole life?" Eren vehemently denied.

"Well what else am I supposed to suggest? Biting yourself or some stupid shit like that?" Levi was clearly frustrated at the whole situation and just wanted it to be done. However, what he said was interesting.

"Hey… Maybe that'll work…" Eren mumbled.

"What will? Biting yourself?" Levi seemed incredulous at the idea.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but it feels… I don't know, I just feel like it might work…" Eren explained as he took a step to the edge of the rooftop they were on.

"Are you sure?" Levi's concern was evident, but this wasn't the time for such emotions. Right now the fate of the city and their future was on Eren and he couldn't mess this up. He had to move the boulder.

"Trust me in this." Eren had the urge to kiss Levi, but fought against it.

Even if they were in the city, that didn't mean that the soldiers couldn't see them from the walls. There was no time for such a luxury in these circumstances where one show of affection could ruin their whole plan. Levi would for sure be scrutinized and seen as coercing with the 'enemy' as they likely would label him. Essentially… They would both be fucked if that happened.

'I can do this… I can do this.' Eren repeated in his head as he jumped off the building and brought his hand up to bite the junction between his thumb and wrist.

A billow of smoke erupted from around him, engulfing the area as he felt a weird sensation take over him. He had been right, biting himself was the key to changing. He really could turn into a titan. It was a terrifying thought.

A roar ripped from his throat as he stood tall in his transformed state. His body itched in this weird sensation before he sharply turned to look at Levi. The urge to attack was strong, it almost overwhelmed him, but he knew Levi wasn't a threat. Levi was likely the only person in the city that wouldn't attack him given any chance. That held down the urge a great amount, but it didn't do anything for the sudden pain in his head. His titan form gripped at its head as another roar ripped from his throat. It hurt. Why did it hurt?

"Eren! You have to move the boulder!" The voice was getting hazy and Eren found himself losing sense of who or what he was. Was that his name? Eren? Who was yelling at him? Everything was vague in his titan form. He could retain vague events in his mind, but everything else was clouded and he was unsure what the man wanted him to do. Eren just wanted to attack anything that moved at this point, but he felt that doing so would put himself and that man in danger. Who was that man? Why did he care so much? It all hurt his brain to think about.

"Eren, you need to control yourself! You're here to save the city so that you won't be executed! You have to focus! Get the boulder and put it in the hole!" The man ordered.

Eren turned to stare at the man on the roof. Slight apprehension tensed the man as he prepared for anything to happen. Eren continued to stare. The man sparked recognition in his hazy mind and before he knew what he was doing he was moving to the boulder and picking it up. Yes. Yes, he was starting to remember why he had to do this. He had to save the city. He was Eren Jaeger and he could turn into a titan. That man was Levi. He was in love with that man. He had to do this. He had to block the hole.

With strength he didn't know he possessed, he picked up the giant rock and hunched as the weight pressed down against him. His muscles strained to keep up so he used his shoulders to help stabilize the weight, but that only worsened the effect.

'My body… I feel like I'm being crushed.' Eren thought as he started slowly walking towards the wall.

A whizzing sound flashed by him before he saw Levi cut down a titan approaching him. He watched as Levi continued to do so while many titans became attracted to Eren after he had roared. They were all heading towards Eren, while Levi was the only defence against that.

'Levi… Why didn't you let others join you? You'll be the one getting eaten.' Eren worried as Levi continued cutting down titan after titan, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as the titans only increased after one was taken down.

It might have been smart if there had been some kind of prior plan to distract the titans instead of just going for it, but it was too late now. None of the recruits would want to step in and do anything now that the titans were getting clustered in the center where Eren was. Their only hope was for Eren to hurry up and get the boulder in place. It was clear Levi wouldn't be able to hold them off forever no matter that he was one of the best for the job. The emergency net was still in place to block anymore titans from entering, but there was still a lot of titans that had gotten in before the net had been raised.

'Levi…' Eren tried to walk faster, but his body strained at the action and before he could stop himself, he lost balance and dropped the boulder.

'No! I can't fail this!' Eren tried to grab the boulder, but his arms were too weak and with a loud thud, the boulder hit and cracked the pavement below.

A grunt brought him away from his turmoil over the boulder only to watch as Levi was hit by a titan and sent flying. Blind rage quickly engulfed Eren and he found himself punching and kicking the titans surrounding the area. He could feel them grabbing onto him and even as he tore and punched at them, he was starting to be overwhelmed by how many titans really were there. He could barely walk as he was stuck in the middle of so many titans.

'W-what do I do?' He was panicking and each punch and attack was less focused.

Eventually he futilely tried to get away from the titans, but the kept him in place as they swarmed him and tried to bite him. A loud bang entered the chaos followed by a screaming titan. This brought the rest of the titans trying to get to Eren to instead turn and look at what had caused the sound. Eren felt his heart nearly stop when he saw Levi, red flare gun in hand, standing at the top of a building not far from him with the flare aimed at the titans. The titans quickly drew their attention to the human and started pursuit in which Levi turned and ran, sending out his 3D maneuver gear to bring him a safer but still dangerous distance from the chasing titans. Despite the sight, some of the titans that had managed to reach Eren before the rest didn't find interest in such a display and continued to attack him. Feeling a new sense of resolve and determination, Eren fisted his hand and punched the biggest titan still attacking him with as much force as he could. That titan was sent flying before Eren focused on killing the other few titans that stayed with him. They met their demise before Eren hurried back towards the boulder and tried to pick it up again. His muscles were screaming as he lifted the rock up, his whole body shaking at the feat. Wasting no time, he started walking again. Levi had given him this chance and he wasn't about to ruin it. Their future aside, humanity itself was at risk and Eren knew that Levi would want him to finish this. Eren had trust that Levi would live, but not uninjured that was for sure.

'Stay alive, Levi.' Eren repeated that a few times as if it was a chant before he flinched when a titan came running at him and bit his arm.

The pain was unbearable, but Eren couldn't fail this. He had no time to put the boulder down and if he did he feared he wouldn't have enough strength to pick it up again. His arms had reached their limit, but he had to keep walking. He had to finish this. With that in mind, Eren tried to ignore the sensation of his flesh being ripped from him as he continued walking. He could see in the distance that the net was still raised and many titans were clawing and pulling on it to try and get inside. His body continued to shake, but eventually he finally reached the wall and with one final ear splitting roar, he shoved the boulder against the wall and blocked the hole. Another bang caught his attention, he turned to see the lone yellow smoke off in the distance, signalling that Levi indeed had survived his dangerous stunt. Too exhausted to do anything else, Eren felt himself sag to the ground, not even caring that the other titan was still trying to eat him. He could feel the pain, but it was numbing by this point as he felt himself lose consciousness and everything went black.

.

When he finally woke and opened his eyes he was met with the sight of a cell room. He was chained, but at least he was left with the luxury of a bed albeit a hard one. Still a little disoriented, he sat up only to see people outside of his cell room. Erwin sat there staring at him with such an intense gaze that left chills running up his spine like it always did. Right beside him was Levi with an unreadable expression.

"W-where am I?" Eren asked.

"An underground dungeon. Right now you're in the custody of the military police, but we finally were approved to visit you." Erwin explained as he held up a familiar item.

"_That key_…" Eren trailed off in shock.

"Yeah, it's yours. I'll give it back later. Dr. Jaeger's house in Shiganshina holds the secrets of the titans in your basement. Am I right?" Erwin's gaze hardened.

"I-I don't know." Eren mumbled as vague memories of a forest where he and his father were alone came to mind. It was the first time he remembered such a scene, which only confused him further. Had his father been holding something? Eren felt a chill settle in his body. His father had been holding a needle and had been ready to inject him…

"You have amnesia and your father is missing. Isn't that a bit convenient?" Erwin mused, but his gaze softened just the slightest, "However, you don't have any reasons to lie. We know you haven't done anything suspicious based off of Levi's time with you. He's known you since you were still living within Shiganshina so that claim is baseless. However, we need to figure out your intentions."

"Intentions?" Eren repeated.

"To return to your house we'll need to retake the Shiganshina district of wall Maria. It would take more than a boulder to seal the damage done on the broken gate. Your titan strength would be required. What are your intentions?" Erwin asked as he trailed on, "The colossal and armored titans are likely the same as you."

"I-I'll help." Eren stuttered.

"Erwin you know that I'll take responsibility for him. Let the higher ups know that." Levi announced as he moved closer to the bars separating Eren and him.

"They might not find that the purest notion, Levi. It's common knowledge that you were on familiar terms with his family and even took Eren to live in the Survey Corps headquarters when he had nowhere else. With you already marked for treason for taking him from the Garrison's, it's clear your words would be seen as lies to the higher ups." Erwin calmly explained.

"I'm the only one suitable for the job. No one else can match me." Levi retorted in frustration.

"Would you kill him if he really did go berserk?" Erwin asked to which Levi tensed just the slightest.

"Yes." Levi answered, but Erwin simply narrowed his eyes and looked back at Eren.

"It's highly unlikely considering your relationship. I still don't understand why a child is more appealing to you." Erwin mused.

"Erwin. This isn't the time." Levi's voice was harsh.

"W-what does he mean?" Eren had caught the words and what Levi said wasn't helping in his sudden suspicions of the two.

"Eren, this isn't the time." Levi cast him a slightly pleading look in his eyes before his focus returned back to Erwin.

"I can inform the higher ups of your decision, but be prepared to be rejected by them. They fear anything that relates to a titan so this isn't going to smooth over for them." Erwin warned.

"What if I say that I regret trusting him? If I show that my feelings for him are nothing now? Would that work?" Levi asked.

"It might, but you'll have to be convincing. Maybe kick him to prove your point. People don't usually hurt the ones they love." Erwin suggested as his gaze once again hardened towards Eren.

"Eren, would that be alright? I know you've been through a lot. If Armin hadn't of jumped down to kill the titan that was eating you then you might not have survived." Levi spoke with a tense note in his voice.

"It's not the first time you've kicked me." Eren jokingly responded, but the humor was lost with his expression.

"Alright. We'll try to sort things out." Erwin stood up, but Levi made no move towards him.

"Erwin, give me a minute." Levi said as he looked back at Eren.

Erwin didn't say anything, but his chilling gaze did meet with Eren's eyes one more time as he walked past them and left up the stairs. Levi quickly unlocked the prison cell and stepped into the little room. Eren calmed as Levi brought him into an embrace that made his chains protest against the movement. Levi's body was tense and Eren could see that his hands were shaking just the slightest as he pulled back to stare into his eyes.

"We'll get through this and then we can be together." Levi reassured, but Eren still felt a pit of wrongness settling in his stomach.

"Levi, what was Erwin saying?" Eren asked softly.

"He was saying our plans for allowing you to be under my command." Levi answered with a slight twitch of his eyebrow.

"Levi…" Eren muttered as his gaze fell down to his lap.

"Eren, it's not important." Levi muttered, but froze under Eren's gaze, "I think it is important. What was he saying?"

"… He was saying that he felt you shouldn't be more appealing to me." Levi grudgingly answered.

"Compared with?" Eren knew he was trekking up the wrong path, but he had to know.

Levi sighed, "With himself."

Eren frowned at the words and moved away from Levi, but Levi stubbornly sat on the bed and forced Eren to look at him. Eren could see how shaken up he looked in the others reflection.

"Eren, it wasn't anything. Don't be like this." The words only worsened Eren's mood.

"W-were you…?" Eren couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

"Eren can we talk about this some other time? I just want to be with you." Levi's words went ignored, "Were you and him together?"

"… It never escalated to anything serious. Eren, you know I love you." Levi confessed.

"… I never should have expected anything from us. Erwin's right, I'm just a messed up kid." Eren tried to move away from Levi, but his struggles ended when Levi pinned him on his back to the bed. The action was so familiar. Levi used to do this quite a lot in their past, but now the action only brought tears to Eren's eyes. He was chained so he couldn't even really fight back or move away.

"Eren, what's wrong with you? This shouldn't bother you. What was I supposed to think when you left all those years ago? That some kid was just going to keep liking me after 4 fucking years? I got depressed and lonely, what was I supposed to do, Eren? Tell me that." Levi's eyes were shining in unshed tears.

"No, I understand. We weren't even officially together during that time. You were never in the wrong, Levi." Eren spoke with tears running down his cheeks.

"Eren… It really wasn't anything. I feel more between us then Erwin could ever try. I love you, not him." Levi bent down to kiss him, but Eren turned his head to the side in denial.

"Levi, I'm a monster. You deserve someone sane, someone that won't possibly go crazy and kill you. Erwin was right, what is there to even compare between him and I?" Eren felt his expression go blank as he spoke.

"You fucking idiot." Levi swore before he held Eren's head in place and pressed their lips together.

Eren didn't respond as Levi fervently tried to coax him into kissing, but it wasn't happening. Eren's lips warmed at the sensations being brought on them, but he was just too tired and stressed out to do anything. He didn't deserve Levi and this was just worsening their future separation. Eren knew he shouldn't be jealous or betrayed that Levi had found comfort with Erwin, but that didn't stop him from feeling that way. He thought they had something between them all these years. He had confessed and told Levi to wait for him after his 4 year training was complete, but Levi had still doubted him. Levi had thought his feelings would fade with age, but they hadn't in the least. Eren was so madly in love with Levi that he never had even thought of being with anyone else. He had even talked about Levi and him to his friends while they were training. Jean knew that the best. Eren's feelings grew if anything, but Levi hadn't felt they would. He had found comfort with another man instead while Eren remained faithful all those years. Of course, they weren't officially together, but they basically were, weren't they? They had something going on regardless, but Levi had ignored it. However, Eren knew Levi was older than him so doubts would arise, but now it was Eren with doubts of their age. Eren was just a messed up kid Levi thought he loved, while Erwin was a composed and sane adult. It was obvious Erwin was a better match for Levi. Eren wouldn't even try to compete. He loved Levi, but that also meant that Levi should have what was best and that wasn't him.

"Eren…" Levi broke the one sided kiss to stare into his eyes.

Levi's expression was full of guilt and regret as he fought to keep his expression normal, but the tears still ran and the expression turned into one of sadness. It was clear to Eren that Levi was thinking it was his own fault for this, but it wasn't. It was Eren's fault. He was the titan after all. Why would anyone want to date a titan in their right minds?

"I'm sorry _f_-"Eren shook his head to interrupt the other before he spoke, "It's my fault, I'm just messed up. Don't worry about it. You should leave."

"You aren't letting this come between us, are you? Eren, you're the only person I've ever felt like this for. Don't do this before our relationship even really starts…" Levi whispered.

Eren turned his head and stared at the wall, "We just aren't right for each other."

Eren couldn't bare to look at Levi when he heard the barely audible gasp. His sudden resolve to end things between them would waver and he couldn't have that. He had to stay strong in his thoughts as he focused on a small crack on the wall instead of the broken man looming over top of him. Slowly, Levi moved away and stopped pinning him, but the silent shakes from the bed were clear that he was crying really hard now. Eren bit his lip to keep himself from turning to see the man he loved. He had to stay strong about this.

After a few minutes, Eren felt Levi finally stand from the bed. It seemed that he had stopped crying and had finally composed himself. Levi always had been a good actor. He could act as if nothing had happened, but the same couldn't be said for Eren.

"Have it your way." The words were clear and cut a dagger in Eren's heart.

Levi's shoes could be heard against the concrete as he moved to leave the room. The clang of metal was heard as he locked the cell, but just as Eren regretted what he did and turned, he only caught the sight of Levi's back before the man was out of his sight. A creak from the door signified that Levi had left the dungeon. Eren slumped on the bed as he brought his hands up to pull at his hair.

"What have I done?" Eren muttered.

**End of chapter 14**


	15. A stolen heart

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin

There's not many readers after my break, so I'm ending this story. Thank you for all of the fav/follows, they mean a lot to me. I have the story posted on Archive of Our Own under the same name and username if you want to read the uncensored and full lemon scene seeing as this site doesn't allow detailed descriptions (I don't want to risk it) so it's not really included since I cut out a _lot_ here. _A lot_. I think this story was dragged out for long enough at just over 50 thousand words altogether. Also, I came up with that saying at the end in case you're wondering. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some harsh topics, sexual themes and coarse language

**Chapter 15**

_A stolen heart_

Levi was irritated as he waited in the court room. They were going to bring out Eren and chain him to the post. The whole situation was irritating him. Eren had broken up with him for such a stupid reason that wasn't even fully true, but then again he hadn't quite taken the time to explain it all out. Either way, Levi was stuck with this problem. At least now when he had to kick Eren it wouldn't be so hard. He could sabotage him, but Levi wasn't that cold hearted. He still had feelings for Eren, just now they weren't shown in any form. Levi would save Eren's life regardless if they were together or not.

"Let's begin. Eren Jaeger, right?" The judge sat down as he fixed his glasses.

"Yes." Eren's reply was a nervous one.

Levi watched as the judge spoke a few more insignificant words before he finally announced, "This is an unprecedented case. The trial will be a special court martial in which common laws do not apply, with the final decision being made by me. We will decide whether to let you live or die."

Levi narrowed his eyes as the judge continued on about what would happen before finally allowing, "We'll begin with the military police's opening statement."

One of the military police introduced himself and spoke up, "After conducting a thorough examination of Eren's body, we think he should be disposed of in a prompt manner. He may have helped rebel the titans with his own titan powers, but his existence can spur rebellion among the people. Therefore, after having him incite all the information he can provide, we'll have him die as a hero to mankind."

One of the priests interjected, "There's no need for that! He's a vermin that undermined the sacred walls by intruding our lands. You must kill him now!" The judge calmly stopped him before he could rant, "Priest Nick, please calm down. Now let's hear the Survey Corps opening statement."

Erwin introduced himself before speaking, "We of the Survey Corps will accept Eren as an official member and use his titan powers to recapture Wall Maria. That is all."

The courthouse went silent as everyone stared at Erwin. Levi had to restrain himself from sighing at how bluntly Erwin had spoken.

"Hm? That's all?" The judge asked.

"Yes. If we utilise his powers we'll recapture Wall Maria. I think it's clear what needs to be prioritized.." Erwin explained.

"I see. What would your first plan be for such an operation?" The judge asked.

"We intend to go through Karanese district to the east first. From there we will go towards the Shiganshina district. We'll plot out the route as we go." Erwin explained stoically.

The opposing side objected to the slow plan and was fought back with members on the Survey Corps side. By this point, Levi had enough of listening to the shouts. The people living within Wall Sina were rich fouls that didn't care for humanity aside from themselves. That's what all the military police were like. They were the best, but they chose a life where they wouldn't even have to lift a finger.

"Who's to say the titans will just sit and wait for the gates to be sealed? The 'we' you talk about only includes your friends with which you grow fat with, no? Are you bastards saying you haven't noticed the people suffering from hunger due to the lack of land?" Levi asked in irritation.

"No, all we're saying is that we'll be saved if the walls are seale-"The priest interrupted, "That's enough! You want mere humans to tamper with Wall Rose, a gift from god?!"

The two of them started fighting, but the judge once again called for everyone's attention, "Order in the court. You may argue about difference in principles elsewhere. Jaeger, allow me to confirm: can you continue to contribute to mankind as you have thus far and utilise your titan power?"

"Yes, I can." Eren answered with a determined expression.

"Oh? However, in one of the reports it said 'After transforming into a titan, Eren Jaeger struggled to carry the boulder and would've gotten eaten by another titan if it weren't for Armin Arlert.' Can you really utilise your titan powers?" The judge asked to which Levi glared at Armin, but the younger male turned to look at Pixis. They had been at the wall where others could've easily seen what Armin did to save Eren.

"I can!" Eren answered.

"Objection! Jaeger is too much of an unknown entity to use as a weapon. What if his powers fail him and even more titans get let into the walls?" A man countered.

"He's the best shot humanity has at this point." Levi's voice quieted the room.

"Objection! How can we trust anything that captain says?" The priest asked while he eyed Levi, "Through investigations, we found out that Levi had connections with Eren's family and even allowed him to live among the private headquarters of the Survey Corps for a year. He's even marked with treason for protecting Jaeger from the Garrison. Such a vile person can't be trusted!" There were soft gasps at the information to which Levi couldn't deny.

"Not only that! At the age of 9, Eren Jaeger stabbed to death three men for attempted robbery and kidnapping. Even though this falls under self-defence, his basic human nature should be questioned." A man advised, just as another priest follower spoke up, "Captain Levi Ackerman's human nature should also be questioned. There have been many reports especially during the times in Shiganshina where his actions were highly inappropriate and questionable. Levi reportedly kissed Eren more than once and held hands with him. Homosexuality is illegal in the Shiganshina district!"

Once again, Levi couldn't deny that either. His actions would be construed as inappropriate to many, but he hadn't cared at that time. Eren had been the one instigating everything during Shiganshina, but even then it could be argued that he was at fault for not denying all the advances. Was it really that hard for people to keep their noses out of other people's business? He hadn't forced Eren or even really wanted to be with Eren at that period, but Eren had been persistent and the way he viewed the world with what could be beyond the walls had caught Levi's interest. Of course that was pointless now seeing as they had broken up.

"That's not true! I was the one that kissed Levi! He didn't even see me as a romantic interest until later and even then he struggled with the idea of liking someone as I young as I. Levi is not at fault here! I'm the one that's messed up and seduced him!" Eren's defence wasn't taken nicely by the opposing side.

"Captain Levi must have brainwashed him from a young age to make him say this. I wouldn't be surprised if Levi was also a titan!" A man accused.

"That would explain how skilled he is on the expeditions!" Another man piped up.

The court erupted into murmurs as Eren looked at them in despair. Levi knew that Eren was trying to fix the situation, but of course it wasn't as simple as that. However, Eren just didn't know when to stay quiet.

"Wait! I might be a monster, but that has nothing to do with Levi!" Eren protested, but of course no one believed him, "Like we can trust you! Now that you're legal aged, I bet you and Levi are lovers. How can you live knowing that you won't be helping humanity grow larger? Ridding the world of more humans by succumbing to lust?" The man was so lost in the idea of same sex relationships, that Levi once again got tired of this whole argument. Living in the underground was so different from up here where this was their concern. When he had been a thug, it really didn't matter who you were with, man or woman.

"Would you like me to describe the furthest we've gone? How I put my hands down his pants and gave him a helping hand? Does that disgust you? Should it really matter if there's two less straight guys to produce kids? In the first place the Survey Corps has an unsaid rule that member's shouldn't have kids especially for woman seeing as with each expedition there's a high chance of dying along with harming an unborn child if the member is female. Although, you wouldn't understand that you bastard. Living in luxury as you watch with apathetic eyes to the struggles of other humans. You've never even seen a titan before, you fucking coward." Levi insulted as he sent a harsh glare towards the man, making him shut up.

"That doesn't stop you from having suspicious motives. Maybe you're covering for Jaeger because you're both lovers. You're a captain and have ties with commander Erwin, maybe you planned this all out to kill humanity. You could be planning to kill us all!" A man shouted out in fury.

Before anymore could be said, Levi stood ram rod straight and jumped over the little stand to reach Eren and swiftly kicked him in the face with enough force to break one of his teeth. The collective gasps were dulled when he followed up by striking Eren in the gut and then kneeing him in the face, giving him a bloody nose. After some more kicks he grabbed Eren's hair to pull up his quickly bruising and bloodied face to show the people in the court. Levi wasn't exactly proud of beating Eren up, but it had to be done to quell the suspicions about the two of them. This had Eren's life on the line. Getting beaten up was better than being killed.

"What we once had between us is gone now. He is merely a step for the sake of saving humanity by using his powers. Look at how pathetic he is. He still loves me, but I could never love one of the enemies that I kill. I only got marked for treason because I knew I'll be the only one that can kill him." Levi said before he started kicking Eren some more without holding back.

"Levi… Stop." Even the people that wanted Eren dead were getting disturbed at the abuse on Eren.

"Why? He's not dangerous at all. Even as a titan he wouldn't be a match for me. What about you lot? Those of you speaking against him should think it through. Can you really kill him?" Levi asked to which the men in question all stared in fear and shock.

"Supreme commander, I have a proposal." Erwin spoke up and raised his hand.

"Yes?" The judge asked.

"Eren's titan power has many uncertain points to it, which poses a constant threat. So I propose he be entrusted to captain Levi and go on an expedition." Erwin said.

"You'll take Eren outside?" The judge asked.

"Yes. I'd like Eren's control over his titan power. His worth to mankind will be decided on the result of that expedition." Erwin informed as he blankly stared at the bleeding male in question.

"Handling Eren Jaeger… Can you do it Levi?" The judge asked.

"I'm certain I could kill him. The problem would be that there wouldn't be any alternative." Levi answered as he glanced at the distraught Mikasa and Armin.

"I've made my decision." The judge straightened his papers as he spoke,"Eren Jaeger will be put under the custody of the Survey Corps."

"You can't be serious?! The two of them were lovers!" One of the priest followers protested the decision.

"It may be true that mankind needs children to continue the fight against the titans, but I agree with Levi's statement. What harm will a few people really cause? Regardless, the display Eren received makes it clear that Eren will be under control if under Levi's watch." The judge announced and with one final clack of his papers, he stood and left the room, ignoring the shocked priest and his followers.

Levi ignored everyone around him as they slowly left the room. Of course they would be heading to the Survey Corps headquarters now. While they left, Levi couldn't stop glancing at Eren while the younger male held his bleeding nose to stop the blood, but the attempt was futile as the red liquid continued to drip down his nose. Luckily the bruises seemed to not be as bad as Levi had first thought, but then again they had been a dark shade in the courthouse so maybe Eren's titan powers were the cause of the sudden healing.

"We'll go to the common room. No one will be there today after this." Hanji suggested as they entered the same building that Eren himself had lived in for a year.

No one spoke until they reached the couches and Hanji got Eren to sit down. Her inspection showed that Eren's powers indeed were in effect considering the tooth Levi had broken was back and good as new. An uncomfortable sense of relief washed over Levi, but he refused to show it. Eren was safe and allowed this chance, but Levi had to stay strong. He couldn't let Eren see that their break up had affected him as much as it did because that just wasn't his style.

"This wouldn't have happened without your endurance. For that I give you my respect." Erwin complimented as he stared at Eren from by the window.

Eren looked surprised at the compliment, but his gaze moved back over to Levi and then darted back to Erwin. It was so obvious that he wanted to ask Erwin about them. Levi had to fight back an irritated scowl as he crossed his arms in annoyance. Maybe it was time to clear everything up. Eren had been overreacting, but then again this was new for him and there had been something going on between them… Levi may have gone a bit soft from being near Eren for so long… Or rather… He finally understood.

"Erwin did you ever fuck me?" Levi asked with a straight face.

Erwin blanched at the sudden blunt question as he stared at him in shock. Hanji looked amused while Eren had a similar reaction to Erwin albeit a little toned down and layered with more curiosity than anything else.

"N-no." Erwin had lost his composure and was trying to bring it back as he calmed down.

"Have I ever fucked you?" Levi questioned as his gaze remained on Eren as he spoke despite his words not directed towards the younger male.

"No." Erwin seemed to have regained his stoic appearance.

"_Hm_." Levi hummed as he intently stared at Eren before he uncrossed his arms and started towards the door, but Eren moved forward and grabbed his wrist.

"We'll discuss the course of plan for Eren's expedition tomorrow. For now you can relax." Erwin calmly said while he gestured for Hanji to leave with him to which she grudgingly obeyed.

When the door clicked shut, Levi spun around and glared at Eren, "Do you realize now that when I said we were never anything serious, I meant it. The farthest we went was kissing. It felt wrong if it wasn't you so I ended it and he became a bit resentful towards you after. It was never anything serious." Eren bit his lip as he listened until he finally confessed, "Levi, I'm sorry for what I said. I don't care even if you did slept with other people while I was training. We were never together at that time and I'm jealous, yeah, but I know you had it harder than I did. I just… Everything's been stressing me out and I just felt that you would fit someone like Erwin bett-"Levi pressed his lips to Eren's, effectively cutting off the speech.

Levi's arms wound around Eren's body and before long they were fighting for dominance in the kiss. A fiery passion lit a fire within their bodies as they stumbled backwards until Levi had Eren pinned against the wall. Levi grinded against Eren, making Eren's moan that was accompanied with the friction get muffled in Levi's mouth. Eren pushed on Levi's chest and Levi complied, moving just back enough that their strained breathing mingled between them in hot puffs.

"Levi, after I said to break up, I regretted it immediately. I know I'm being selfish but… Will you go out with me again?" Eren asked as his eyes started to water.

Levi leaned down to Eren's neck, his hot breath sending pleasant tingles down the others spine. His lips brushed against Eren's skin with each word he spoke, "I really shouldn't considering the shit you did, but I still love you. I can't get enough of you… I want you so bad."

Eren moaned softly as Levi started nipping and sucking on his neck, creating a hickey for all to see. Of course, Eren still wasn't content enough. He nudged on Levi's chest once again. His nervous eyes glancing at the door to the common room as if someone could walk in on them at any moment. Noticing the younger males unease, Levi took the others hand in his and pulled him towards the door towards the members separate rooms. Eren widened his eyes as he followed after him. Walking down the halls, Levi couldn't help but remember when Eren had been the same height as him. It felt like such a long time ago and in its own fair right it had been quite a fair amount of time since then. Now Eren was much taller than him. In a way, Levi was glad that Eren had left to grow up and experience things normally or as normal as one can be under the constant threat of getting eaten by titans. Eren had made friendships and had expanded his own knowledge and skills during those 4 years. Now their relationship was still a bit complicated with Eren being a titan shifter, but it would work out.

Unlocking the door to his room, Levi quickly shed himself of his shoes, straps and his jacket. After neatly folding them away, he finally took notice to Eren who stood at the threshold to the door, his eyes roaming over the room in amazement. It must feel weird to enter the room where he had spent so many days in the past. Where they had cuddled together at night and often times where Levi would sit doing paper work at his desk and Eren would feign sleep just so he could be near him. Those times were cherished memories.

Levi lifted his hand and outstretched it towards Eren with a small smile as if saying, 'Welcome back.' Eren grinned a little before he took one step into the room, followed by another before he shut the door and walked the rest of the way to hold Levi's hand.

"I know it's been awhile, but you can't have forgotten that rule." Levi murmured, but he wasn't the least bit annoyed or mad about it, instead it brought slight amusement at Eren's mistake.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Eren quickly retraced his steps to pull off his boots before undoing his straps.

Levi simply unbuttoned his white shirt and sat at the edge of the bed, waiting for Eren to join him. When Eren turned to stare at the sight of Levi, his throat went dry and in his nervousness, he tripped and fell on top of Levi. With Eren on top of him, Levi sighed at the warmth that he had missed lying beside him at night, before he leaned up a little to press their lips together. Eren slowly relaxed as their lips massaged each other's. The frantic passion they had felt earlier had dulled down to a slow sort of languid love. They weren't in any rush.

Levi's hands raised to take off Eren's shirt before Eren proceeded to pull Levi's shirt off. With both of them shirtless, Eren suddenly blushed at the situation when Levi's hands moved down to his pants. To quell the other's nerves, Levi moved his lips down to pepper little nips and kisses to Eren's soft skin. With his pants loosened and laying between his thighs, Levi flipped them over so he was overtop and pulled the pants and underwear the rest of the way off. Levi quickly discarded his own clothing, a slight heat rising to his own cheeks at the sight of Eren bare beneath him.

_(Ahead is highly butchered and summarized. Go to Archive Of Our Own if you want the actual lemon scene. Top authors note has more info.)_

Reaching over, Levi took the lube bottle he had bought in case something like this occurred. He had been planning something like this before the whole Trost incident happened.

Looking back up, Levi made sure Eren was alright with this before he proceeded to loosen the other.

"Eren relax…" Levi whispered and slowly Eren did as told.

Eren's breathing was now strained and his cheeks were blotched red as he struggled to relax. Levi was a little nervous and apprehensive himself considering he had never went this far with anyone, meaning this would be both his and Eren's first time having sex.

"Are you ready?" Levi asked, his voice getting husky with arousal.

"Yeah." Eren answered before he squeezed his eyes shut and tensed when he felt the intrusion.

"Relax, Eren it won't be as painful if you relax." Levi soothed as he paused.

Eren panted softly as he felt light headed at the sensation, but he stubbornly nodded and allowed Levi to continue. Eren's chest heaved as he fought to resist the urge to move away. Levi rubbed at Eren's hips and placed kisses to Eren's chest and neck to distract the younger male from the pain. After a few moments, Eren finally managed to relax. It wasn't long before Eren suddenly arched his back and moaned at a certain spot being hit. Levi was relentless with it and after a few minutes they both came undone at the same time.

They both panted softly, coming down from their high as their bodies felt like jelly after such an intense orgasm. After a minute to catch their breath, Levi slowly pulled out and stood up, reaching his hand out for Eren.

"Let's take a shower together." Levi suggested, wanting to cleanse himself from his sweat.

Eren needed some help to get up and go to the bathroom since he couldn't walk normally after their activities. They had a warm shower together with little kisses stolen in between before they both dried off and dove back into bed. Eren cuddled closer to Levi with a small warm, loving smile donning his face while Levi allowed himself a matching expression.

"I love you." Eren confessed.

"I love you no matter what." Levi confessed as he wrapped his arms around Eren and pressed a languid kiss to Eren's lips before they settled down and relaxed against the bed.

Eren fell asleep rather quickly, having had the most strenuous role in their activities. Levi watched as Eren's breathing slowed down to a calm pace as he slept. The sight brought Levi back to his previous words long before everything, when they had just barely scratched the surface to their growing relationship.

"Rather than capture, you outright stole my heart, Eren." Levi whispered as he cuddled closer, finally back with the warmth he had worsened his insomnia over being without.

As Levi closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep, he didn't notice the small smile donning Eren's lips as he moved a little closer in their cuddle.

They would find a way to survive and live through this world. It would always be stressful and full of danger. Many people would be disgusted of them and there may be a few betrayals from friends along the way, but that was just one part to the whole picture. There was bound to be disagreements and fights between them, but there would also be laughter and peace. There would be times where they'd be too busy to be together as lovers, but no matter the situation, time or even mood, there would be love above all else. As long as they kept that in mind, they could face anything. Titans wouldn't be able to hold them back because like what once was said, 'Love is an eternal commitment, regardless of what happens, it'll always be there just waiting at the side until everything else quells over.'

**The End**


End file.
